Slipping
by Jade Cyclone
Summary: Rei and Max are taking a year out of college and are looking for some good jobs New York. What they don't realize is that soon they will find the ones that they've been waiting for, only for Rei, love doesn't come so easy...AU KaiRei TysonMax
1. Clubbing

A/N: Look at that guys I'm back already! I was seriously so full of all these new ideas that I just had to start going at it again you know? Well I hope you like this, and I hope you all had a great forth of July! Anyways, lets do this!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. It really isn't mine, no matter how much I wanted it for my birthday...maybe next year.   
  
  
  
Rei sat on the bench outside the park, flipping through his notebook again. With a sigh he shut it, placing it back in his bag. Nothing. Absolutely nothing interesting to write about and it was his first day on the field.   
  
Perfect.  
  
Running a hand through his ebony locks the teen stood, heading back to his apartment. He'd just gotten out of college, hoping to become a reporter. It was his first night in New York City, and he was amazed when he was able to come up with an opportunity so quickly but...now he wasn't so sure.   
  
The most he'd found thus far was a poor little kitten saved from a tree by your local fireman, and a homeless bum who happened to get his foot stuck in a gutter somehow...not exactly front page material.   
  
Turning the corner down the street he climbed the fire escape up the side of his apartment building, smirking to himself. He loved doing simple dumbass things like that every once in a while. Climbing in through the open window he relieved himself of his bag and leather coat, tossing them lightly onto the couch in the corner.   
  
"Hey Rei," came a cheerful voice from the small kitchen. Smiling as he sat down at the table he was greeted by two mugs of hot chocolate and laughing sapphire eyes.   
  
"Hi Maxie, what's up?" the blonde shrugged, taking a sip of his drink before answering.   
  
"Been looking for a job, went to an interview."   
  
"That's great!" he offered, blowing on his hot drink. Him and Max had been friends since their sophomore year in college. While he had been studying journalism, Max had been majoring in art. Once he had transferred, Max and Rei had taken to each other quickly. The Chinese teen felt he could tell him anything, knowing that he would listen, and vise versa. Together they'd taken a year off at their college to get some first hand experience, so they had rented an apartment together until they could both find decent jobs and good money.   
  
"Yeah I guess, but I kinda hope they don't call me back." The older teen nearly dropped his mug.   
  
"What...? Why!" Max simply shrugged again, sipping his drink. He fidgeted with the handle of the cup before starting again.   
  
"I don't really like the place..." he trailed off uncomfortably. Rei watched him with calculating golden eyes.   
  
Max was a cartoonist, looking for a job as a comic book artist. He was really very good, and it was the older teens opinion that he could get any job he applied for. He knew for a fact that the blonde wasn't picky, so he couldn't for the life of him figure out what the problem was.   
  
"Maxie?" He looked up when the Chinese teen sighed. "What was so bad about the place?"   
  
"Well," he grinned after a little bit, taking a deep breath. "For one thing it's one shithole of a work place." They laughed, Rei snorting into his mug.   
  
"That bad huh?"   
  
"You have no idea," he beamed. There was a long pause, and Max seemed to think for a moment, almost whispering when he spoke. "And there's this guy..." Suddenly he blushed, standing abruptly to put his cup in the sink.   
  
"Forget I said that."   
  
"Oh no you don't!" Rei grinned, one of his fangs slipping over his bottom lip. "You can't just leave it there, come on, sit." Max sighed, knowing it was a well-disguised command in place of a suggestion. Heavily he plunked himself down in his chair again, leaning back comfortably.  
  
"So," the raven-haired teen prompted. "What's he like?" The blonde chewed on his lower lip for a little bit before answering.   
  
"His name's Tyson Kinomiya, he manages the place I filled out an application for. Does some good work on comic strips himself; he was actually looking for someone for his team. They're putting together a new story this year, manga style. He called it BeyBlade. It was actually a really cool idea, but he needed help with the characters..." he trailed off when Rei waved a hand dismissively.   
  
"Yeah that's great," he replied sarcastically as he finished off his hot chocolate. "But what was HE like." Max frowned.  
  
"He's a gluttoness showoff with too many ideas and not enough tact." The older teen raised his eyebrows when his friend slumped forward on the table. "And I think he's absolutely amazing," he finished mournfully.   
  
"So what exactly is the problem?" Rei cried indignantly. His friend glared at him from across the table.   
  
"I don't think a business relationship would be the greatest idea Kon. If I work somewhere else then at least I won't have to see him every day after he rejects me." The Chinese teen glared back.  
  
"What makes you so sure he'll reject you? I think you have a pretty good chance."   
  
"What makes you think he's gay? He'll kill my ass if he's straight."   
  
"You worry too much." Rei shook his head, standing to dump his mug in the sink. "Besides Maxie, I know you. This is what you've always wanted to do. I for one wouldn't blow a chance like this over a misconception."  
  
"Yeah well, what have you been doing huh? I hear you got a job."   
  
"You heard right," the Chinese teen growled, filling the dishwasher. "And it sucks." Max winced.   
  
"Spill."   
  
"Where do I begin?" he yelled at the ceiling. "My first REAL chance to get out on the field and do my own story and there's jack shit going on in the world." The American teen giggled.   
  
"Well, at least you can say you've got a job." Max ducked as Rei threw a wet towel at his head. It splattered against the opposite wall with a loud 'smack'.   
  
"One that won't last if I can't find a story."   
  
"You're such a whiner. Give it some time, it's only your first day." Sighing, the raven-haired teen shut the dishwasher and started it, flipping on the mini T.V. sitting on the counter.   
  
"Maybe..." he muttered watching the screen.   
  
"...In other news, Voltaire Hiwatari, prominent business associate of the Vodka chain in Russia was recently placed in custody with the help his own grandson, Kai Hiwatari."   
  
The two teens looked on intently as the anchorman paused to show two photographs. The first was of a wealthy looking man, probably in his fifties, with long silver hair and piercing grey eyes. To his right was a boy, nineteen maybe, about their age. He had two-toned blue hair, and a stoic composure that made his crimson eyes stand out against his pale skin. Along his cheeks were brilliant blue triangles, like war paint, intimidating. Max blew out a breath.  
  
"Wonder what happened there," he remarked sarcastically. "They look so happy."   
  
"Officials say Kai charged his grandfather with child abuse, to which he pleads not guilty. It is uncertain when or how the trial will go, but neither of these men are revealing anything."   
  
Suddenly the screen changed and Kai was seen getting into a limo without even looking up, ignoring the questions that circulated around him. The old man did essentially the same thing as he was led away by two senior police officers, leaving the reporters with no answers.   
  
"We'll be back tonight at eleven, I'm Kenny----" Rei shut the T.V. off, tossing the remote onto the counter.   
  
"Why can't I get a story like that?" Max shrugged, throwing his arm around the older teens shoulders.   
  
"You just need to give it time...seriously. Relax, it'll come."   
  
"There's some wishful thinking." Suddenly he yelped, clutching the bump slowly rising through his hair. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"   
  
"For being a pessimistic smart ass," he smirked, a mischievous glint in his eye. "I think we both need a night off."  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Hanging out, partying, the usual," he replied vaguely. "I saw a club earlier today that looked awesome." Rei eyed him.  
  
"Music?"  
  
"Loud as hell."   
  
"Bar?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Rei grinned, heading to his room to get changed. "Let's do it."  
  
  
  
Rei smirked at their reflections in the window of Max's car as they stood in the parking lot. He had discarded his t-shirt and jeans in favor of a tight, scarlet tank top, and black, low-rise cargos. He'd let his long hair loose, tied in a ponytail at the base of his neck. Turning, he glanced at the tattoo of a great tiger printed on the back of his shoulder blade and smiled. He loved the way it looked against his skin.   
  
Max on the other hand had donned a loose, navy blue t-shirt that slipped suggestively off one of his pale shoulders. It swung around his hips against the tight leather pants that hugged his legs possessively and clasped around his neck was a thick black collar with silver buckles that Rei had bought him last year as a birthday present.   
  
"Ready to go Maxie?" The blonde smirked, pulling out a fake ID and tossing it to his friend. Max had taken a computer graphics course last semester and it'd come in pretty handy...  
  
"Awesome," Rei praised, turning towards the club.   
  
Surprisingly, there weren't many people waiting. Still, he figured it might take them a while to get in. So, heading straight for the bouncers with a discrete twenty each, they walked through without any problems.   
  
When they entered the room was dark, the mass of thriving bodies moving together as one entity. The music pounded against them until it forced its way into their blood, pooling and mixing in their systems until they became the steady beats and rhythms that crashed against the walls. The strobe lights electrified the bodies swimming together on the dance floor, seemingly slowing them down in a bluish-white glow. It was so loud, almost suffocating, but the two out of college teens relished in the heat.  
  
It was perfect.   
  
Taking his hand Max led his friend to a table in the corner, flashing him a grin before disappearing in the pool of burning flesh. Rei smirked. If they were all going to Hell anyways, they might as well live a little.   
  
"Hey!" some guy called over they noise. "Can I buy you a drink?" Turning, Rei sized him up.  
  
He was only slightly taller than the neko, ice blue eyes and jet-black hair. Pale skin...charming smile... The tiger stood, pulling the other against him by the nape of his neck. He didn't seem surprised at all as he wrapped his arms around Rei's waist.   
  
"Maybe later," the neko purred. "But you can take me out there," he nodded towards the dance floor. The other smiled as he pulled him, swaying his hips a little.   
  
"By the way," he yelled. "I'm Mark." The tiger grinned, shutting his eyes as he took the music inside him, feeling it pull at his body until it was impossible to resist it anymore.   
  
"Rei," he called back before his voice was devoured, and the motion consumed him.   
  
  
  
Max and Rei fell into a couple if chairs at a free table as the song changed, laughing hysterically.   
  
"I am SO glad you were there!" the neko doubled over.   
  
"Man," the blonde gasped, resting his head in his hands. "That guy was all over you, what was I going to do? Walk away?" Still chuckling to himself, Rei tossed a napkin across the table that displayed a hastily scrawled seven-digit number.   
  
"You're kidding..." Max trailed off, picking it up to toss it over his shoulder.   
  
"Hey!" the Chinese teen protested.   
  
"What are you going to do call him? Oh, I can see it now..." he raised his hand to his ear as if it were a phone, and offered his best impersonation of his friend. "Oh hi, is this Mark's girlfriend? Yeah, this is Rei, I'm sure you remember me, you know from the club a few days ago..." the Chinese teen cracked up, leaning forward over the table.  
  
"That WOULD be bad, huh?" Max rolled his eyes.   
  
"What gave it away? She was only about ready to kill you..."   
  
"Not my fault." The American teen knocked him playfully upside the head as he stood.  
  
"Sure it wasn't." Stopping for a minute he nudged his friend, pointing at the bar. "You want anything?"   
  
The neko shook his head, watching his friend walk off in search of a good drink. Leaning back he sighed, happy with just listening to the music. He let his eyes wander over the room, as he thought about absolutely nothing. Suddenly, something caught his attention, and he followed it all the way around the room.   
  
Lithe body, leather jacket, pale skin, wild bangs; he was perfect, and moved with a confident grace that no one else the teen had ever seen possessed. It was like watching a lion stalking its prey...mysterious, captivating, frightening even, but riveting just the same.   
  
Beautiful.   
  
Leaning forward, the neko rested his arms on the table, trying not to lose his dream in the dark, thriving heat of the dance floor. The figure was moving towards an empty table in the corner, his strides swift, and self-assured. He turned and sat quickly, nearly melting into the shadows behind him. Rei blanched.  
  
Blue triangles...crimson eyes...  
  
"It's not possible," he muttered to himself as Max sat back down. The American teen cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Maxie," the neko hissed. "Look across the room to the far left corner and tell me what you see." The blonde gave him a skeptical look before turning in his chair to scan the corner for a moment. Abruptly he whipped back around, facing his friend.   
  
"Isn't that...?" Rei leaned back with a grin.   
  
"I thought so too." His friend made to smack him again.  
  
"So get the hell over there you idiot!"   
  
"Are you kidding me?!"   
  
"You wanted a huge story," the blonde rolled his eyes. "What are you waiting for?"  
  
"You saw him on T.V.!" Rei glared back. "What makes you think he'll talk to me?"   
  
"Alright I'll make you a deal," Max offered, his eyes glittering. "If you go over there and at least TRY to start a conversation, then I'll at least TRY to see Tyson even if I don't get the job." The Chinese teen looked his friend straight in the eye.  
  
"And if you do get the job?"   
  
"I'll take it."   
  
"Deal." They clasped hands, and Rei stood, heading towards the lone figure at the corner table.   
  
  
  
Any and all reviews/comments or the like will be responded to (unless it involves a question pertaining to my story), in the final chapter. Flames are openly accepted as fuel for my blowtorch that I shall use to cook hotdogs and fuel my resolve to become a better writer than I am now. So thanks for stopping in, and let me know what you thought!  
  
Angelgirl 


	2. Musing

A/N: Hey guys, I'm so glad you've all taken to this fic! I love the idea personally, and it's good to know that you do to. Okay, as for the whole Tyson not being introduced, sorry about that. Remember, this is a KaiRei centric story, even though I am a closeted (sort of), TysonMax fan myself. Don't worry; he'll make his appearance... And no, this is not a foursome. Just the two couples, sorry if my summary confused anyone.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own BeyBlade.   
  
  
  
Crimson eyes followed graceful movements as another made his way closer to his table. Kai growled low in his throat, taking a sip of his drink. He didn't need company. More importantly, he didn't want it. Half these people wouldn't even know who he was if his face hadn't been plastered on every T.V. screen from here to Russia.   
  
It was ridiculous, really. Infuriating. It shouldn't have happened in the first place. None of it should have ever happened. Still it did, and now, even after he'd finally put his grandfather away...the old man was able to ruin his life one more time.  
  
Running a finger thoughtfully over one of the larger triangles on his cheek he watched the other as he came closer. Glared actually, but the guy didn't seem to want to take the hint. So, Kai waited until he was almost directly in front of the table before giving up on being subtle. Abruptly he stood, deciding he might as well leave and at the same time wondering why the hell he'd come in the first place.  
  
"Wait!" the other teen blurted. More out of shock than indulgence, Kai actually stopped, looking up at him expectantly. "I'm sorry," he finished awkwardly. "I don't want to be the reason that you'd ruin a perfectly good night out."   
  
The Russian cocked an eyebrow, looking his admirer over. He was a bit shorter than himself, a Chinese teen, with long raven hair that trailed down his thighs, and striking golden eyes. Considering his options, Kai slowly eased himself back into his chair, watching the other carefully. He seemed sincere...  
  
"I'll leave if you want me too, but if it isn't too much trouble..." he trailed off, obviously feeling like an idiot. "You know what? Forget it. Sorry I bothered you." Kai smirked, if ever so slightly, sipping at his drink.  
  
"I don't mind," he answered softly after a moment. Blinking, the Chinese teen sat, as if in a daze, tipping his head to the side.   
  
"I'm Rei, by the way." He didn't answer. Like the guy didn't already know.  
  
"What?" Kai finally replied, leaning back in his chair. Rei was watching him curiously, as if waiting for a reply. "Don't expect me to answer."   
  
"So I can sit but I can't flirt?" the Chinese teen pouted cutely, gaining a bit of his previously forgotten confidence.  
  
"I didn't say that."   
  
"Then answer."  
  
"No." The other growled through a smirk.  
  
"Why not?" Kai leaned forward, his molten gaze drilling into gold.  
  
"I saw you over there," he answered, gesturing towards the table that Rei had occupied earlier. "Once I turned around you nearly fell off your chair." The Chinese teen blushed.  
  
"Okay, you caught me," he only half joked. "But I wouldn't have made the connection if it weren't for those," he finished, pointing to Kai's face, indicating the four blue triangles. "What are they anyway?" he asked as an afterthought.   
  
"Tattoos," Kai replied casually, reaching again for his drink. His tone seemed offhand, but suddenly Rei felt very small, and he got the impression that he should never bring the subject up again.   
  
"So," he ventured, trying to change the subject. "What brings you here? I mean...this morning you were in Russia weren't you?" Kai nodded.  
  
"I just needed to leave," he answered indistinctly, staring off into the crowd. This time it was Rei's turn to nod. After that...silence.   
  
Abruptly the Chinese teen reached into his pocket, producing a small notepad and a pen, hastily scribbling something down on the first sheet. Tearing the paper away, he slid it across the table to Kai, who chose to merely stare at the black numbers glaring at him from the white surface. He only looked up when Rei stood.  
  
"Well, I better get back to my friend, but if you ever want to pick this up where you so discretely left it," he stopped his sarcastic tone then, smiling warmly instead. "Give me a call."  
  
Kai watched him go, and for the first time in a very long time he smiled. Folding the paper he slipped it into his pocket before suddenly, something occurred to him. His crimson eyes flashed as he pulled the paper out again. Glaring at it, he crushed it in his palm as he turned to watch Rei and his friend leave the club.   
  
"Maybe I will," he hissed, finally stuffing the number into his pocket, and downing the last of his drink.   
  
  
  
"So," Max started with a sly grin. "How did it go?" The tiger shrugged, slowing down to stop at a red light.   
  
"I couldn't tell you, the guy has some serious companionship issues I'm telling you."   
  
"Right..." Max smiled before yawning, as he glanced at the clock.   
  
1:55  
  
"Do you have to work tomorrow?" the blonde asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes. Rei glanced at his friend as he turned down another road.   
  
"No, this girl Daliela, is covering for me so I can look for a story."   
  
"Good." The Chinese teen eyed his friend suspiciously as he parked, turning the car off.   
  
"Why?" he asked over the hood of the car as they stepped out onto the sidewalk. The American teen pulled his cell phone from his pocket, tossing it to Rei.   
  
"Hit pound." Doing as he was told, the neko raised the mobile to his ear, listening as he walked up the steps to their apartment.  
  
"Message one. Received at, three thirty-three P.M." came the mechanical recording. Suddenly another voice clicked in, almost entirely too happily.   
  
"Hey Max, this is Tyson Kinomiya. I was going over your work this afternoon, and I think you've got some really great stuff. It's just what my studio needs, and I'd like you to come down tomorrow to meet the rest of the team. We'll be in around noon so...yeah. Anyway, gimme a call if you've got any questions, bye!" Shutting the phone, Rei tossed it back to his friend as he was shutting the door.  
  
"Well, he sounds nice enough." The blonde turned, hanging his coat up.   
  
"I guess."   
  
"You guess?"   
  
"Okay shuddup would ya? I'm going tomorrow, I told you I'd take the job didn't I?" The neko nodded.  
  
"Yeah you did so you better not drop this chance."   
  
"I know," the other waved his friend off, heading for his room. "I'm going to bed..."  
  
"Whatever," Rei chuckled, sitting himself down at the table.   
  
He listened faintly to his friends bantering as the American teen muttered to himself while getting ready to sleep. But after the silence fell all he did was sit and stare, suddenly having an irrepressible urge to turn on the T.V. just to see a handsome face. He shook his head, standing to make tea instead. Once he'd put the kettle on, he slipped into Max's room to make sure he was asleep before closing the door softly.   
  
"So...what do I do now?" he mused out loud, throwing open the large window to sit on the fire escape. "I mean, all I need is a good story. The question is, what about?"   
  
Yeah. What about?  
  
"I don't know," he answered himself angrily. He blinked.   
  
Do I really want JUST a story?  
  
"No." Rei didn't even hesitate, the reply simply falling from his lips. "No," he answered again, elaborating. "I want...something more."   
  
To see him again? Hell yeah.   
  
"But, what else?" he mused, leaning back on his hands.   
  
A relationship would be nice.  
  
"Yes," he agreed, smiling softly and feeling like a schoolgirl with a crush. "It would."   
  
Suddenly the teakettle whistled shrilly, shaking him from his question and answer session with his ever understanding self. Jumping to his feet he stumbled through the window, silencing the offending screams hurriedly so as not to wake Max. After all, the guy had a hot date the next afternoon. Well, close enough to one anyway.  
  
Relaxing, the neko poured himself some tea, cupping the heated mug between his palms. Blowing at the scalding liquid, he carefully climbed back out to his perch. It only had a sliver of a view of the city, but the darkness had always calmed him. Sometimes, he wondered if he and Max should have taken the apartment out in rural New York...or what was left of it, where you could still see the stars at night. But city nightlife had always been thrilling; crickets chirping wouldn't have satisfied him.   
  
Nope. And it's a good thing I came here isn't it?  
  
He smirked, his lips brushing the porcelain rim of his cup as he sipped his drink. "Sure was." Suddenly, a thought startled him.  
  
I don't have his number.   
  
"Well," he sighed. "He has mine. Hopefully the feeling's mutual."   
  
And if it isn't?  
  
"Alright, we're throwing the pessimistic out the window NOW, thanks."   
  
But I'm already out the window, he thought wryly.   
  
"Wise ass," he whispered into his tea as he took another drink.   
  
No thanks to you Rei, no thanks to you.  
  
  
  
Max threw random articles of clothing over his shoulder as he searched for the perfect outfit.   
  
"REI!" he wailed. "I'm gonna be late!"   
  
The Chinese peered around the door, pausing to dodge a pair of socks as they were hurled at his face. The room was a mess, the closet completely empty, as were the drawers of the bureau. Rolling his eyes, Rei ventured cautiously through the sea of junk. Finally reaching the other side he grabbed the blonde's shoulders, spinning him around and giving him a good shake.   
  
"Max, it's only ten o'clock. You have PLENTY of time. CALM DOWN," he articulated slowly as if speaking to a small child. Nodding, the American teen flopped down on his bed, blinking innocently.  
  
"Okay...so what do I wear?"  
  
"Clothes?"   
  
"REI!" he whined, pouting as he turned wide, sapphire eyes on the tiger. The Chinese teen visibly winced. Sometimes it scared him that even at nineteen, his friend could STILL perform puppy dog eyes to get what he wanted. With a look like that, he could take over Hell in a day.   
  
"Okay," he consented, waving his hands to assure the other that he'd surrendered. Kicking piles of clothing over, he pulled out a bright blue T-shirt, while searching for other pieces to the outfit he was slowly concocting in his mind. Max just smiled happily, looking like a toddler who had just been given a lollypop.   
  
"You're hopeless," Rei muttered, receiving a frown in return.   
  
"Am not, I'm just..." he trailed off, turning to face the door, sober again. "Just..."   
  
"Nervous?" He nodded. The neko smiled reassuringly. "Don't be."   
  
"I'll try." Grinning, the raven-haired teen tossed his friend a pair of khaki's, the bright blue T-shirt he'd uncovered earlier and a thick, mahogany belt.   
  
"Well try that first," he suggested, leaving the room. "And be home by eight!" he laughed, shutting the door.   
  
"Ha, Ha. Very funny." The blonde muttered, pulling his pants on. Suddenly Rei thrust his head through the door, causing Max to yelp. And promptly fall on his ass. The neko regarded him, mockingly serious.   
  
"I wasn't joking."   
  
  
  
The apartment was clean, Max was gone, and the imaginary fish had been eaten by the imaginary cat, who had been thrown out into the imaginary snow where awaited an imaginary dog. Thus there was no more reason to take care of his imaginary pets. Rei was pleased with his accomplishments.   
  
Which amounted to absolutely nothing.   
  
With a sigh he scooped himself a bowl of ice cream, sitting down heavily at the kitchen table to re-read the paper for any good leads on a conveniently promising story. He really didn't expect there would be anything, but he needed something to do. Suddenly the phone rang. Putting the spoon in his bowl he reached behind himself to pick up the receiver off the counter, never taking his eyes off the paper.  
  
"Hey," he started absently, still reading one of the articles. Bringing his spoon back up to his mouth he finished before taking another bite. "Rei here, Max's out."  
  
"You gave me your number and you're living with someone?"   
  
Rei nearly choked on his spoon.  
  
"Kai?" he managed, but was only rewarded with silence. "It's not like that," he mended quickly. "Max is my friend---"   
  
He was cut off by a cold, "whatever."   
  
Swallowing the lump in his throat, the Chinese teen opened his mouth, but the Russian's smooth tenor shut it again.  
  
"Meet me in the lobby of the Athenee Plaza Hotel at four." The neko glanced at the clock.  
  
3:45  
  
"Sure, what's up?" he asked nervously. This didn't sound like your average get-together. The other just growled softly.  
  
"Are you coming or not?" Weighing his options, Rei decided not to let the opportunity pass.   
  
"Yeah, see you in a few." With that the line went dead.   
  
The neko just sat for a moment, listening to the dial tone before turning off the phone as he stood to grab his jacket. Kai hadn't sounded happy, nor entirely to pleased with even talking to him. Even last night there was more to his tone, and he hadn't said very much.   
  
Sighing as he slipped on his shoes, Rei locked the door on his way out into the hallway, leaving his ice cream to melt on the table.   
  
  
  
A/N: Thank you so much for all your kind reviews. And please, don't hesitate to tell me that I've done something wrong or if something I did can be better. It really does help me in the long run, and you won't offend me I promise. Anyway, I better get going on the next chap. Cliffhangers are nasty things... 


	3. Fears, New Beginings, and Apologies

A/N: Here we go guys! Sorry that this chapter is a little bit shorter than the others, but I promise that the next one will be longer! So...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own BeyBlade.  
  
  
  
Tala watched his friend pacing around the room, ignoring the random, incoherent phrases that spilled over his frustrated lips. Kai had called him early, WAY too early for his liking and now he barely had time to explain his reasons for fear of halting his anxious habits. The guy needed to sit. And maybe have a drink, but mostly...he needed to sit.  
  
"Kai," the other Russian started. "What's wrong?" He turned, regarding his friend carefully, before sighing and falling face first onto the couch next to him.   
  
"I don't know," he muttered into the pillow. "Every thing is just...screwed up."   
  
"You mean screwed?"  
  
"That too..." Tala laughed quietly, pulling himself up to sit on the arm of the couch they were currently sharing.  
  
"Well, what was that phone call about? You sounded ready to tear someone's head off."   
  
"I am ready to tear someone's head off."   
  
"Right..." he nodded in mock agreement. "As if you needed to go to court for murder too."   
  
With a sigh, Kai rolled over, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Tala's own eyes softened in understanding and he tilted his head to the side with a warm smile.   
  
"You're going to win this case Kai...you know that, right?"   
  
The younger of the two didn't reply, simply turned on his side, tucking his arm beneath the pillow. His normally fiery gaze seemed shattered as the stared into nothing. Finally he spoke, cold, and indifferently.  
  
"I've been the fool all of my life Tala. I want it to end," he added angrily. The redhead regarded him for a moment longer, before standing with a sigh jamming his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Don't we all," was the last thing he offered before showing himself out.  
  
  
  
Max sat with Tyson at his desk, going over ideas for the blunette's latest project. The blonde was more comfortable now, and he found it surprisingly easy to talk to the other. Apparently, he'd dropped out of college and saved up to buy a small studio where he could work on his one true As it were, Tyson was actually the "team" he'd referred to on the phone.  
  
"Okay so, how many characters do you want?" he asked. They had a basic plot outlined; now they just needed to figure out the characters. Tyson scratched his ear thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, there are going to have to be a lot of them..." Max shook his head.  
  
"The main characters Tyson, the MAIN characters." The blunette shrugged.   
  
"Well, just two at first, but as the story progresses...five, I think." The blonde nodded, scribbling down some notes.   
  
"Ages?"  
  
"Twelve through...fifteen." Turning around in his chair to start typing on his computer, Tyson couldn't notice the glances Max was throwing in his direction.   
  
Oh Gods...I can't believe I'm actually going to risk this... Taking a deep breath, the American teen tapped his 'boss' on the shoulder.  
  
"Uh..." he trailed off when the other swiveled back around in his chair.   
  
"What is it?" he asked curiously.   
  
"Well, I actually...needed to tell you...that...I think...I...have to leave!" he blurted. Inside he mentally kicked himself. The blunette simply looked over his shoulder at the clock.   
  
3:57  
  
"Sure thing," he shrugged. "You can drop by anytime tomorrow if you want." Max nodded with a smile, gathering his things, but inside he felt like he was going to be sick. If he didn't do this now, then he was going to regret it...  
  
"Tyson?"   
  
"Yep."   
  
"Do you...uh, well I was thinking, if you wanted to I mean...um, maybe we could go back to my place and order a pizza. We could finish our stuff there..." he trailed off, looking up hopefully as the other stared at him. Just, stared. Immediately a rosy blush blossomed furiously on the blondes pale cheeks and he turned around quickly, muttering.   
  
"Sorry. I shouldn't have..." suddenly strong hands on his shoulders forced him to turn around again.  
  
"Hey it's cool, just hang on a sec and I'll grab my coat."   
  
"You mean...you don't mind?" he almost laughed, watching the other teen as he grabbed his coat of the peg.   
  
"No," he answered, grinning. "I don't."   
  
  
  
Rei looked at his watch as he stepped into the lobby of...seriously, the most gorgeous hotel he'd ever seen in his entire life. He would have simply ogled at the sheer size of it, but almost as soon as the door had closed behind him, a woman came running over to him.  
  
"Are you Rei?" she asked politely. He nodded, albeit hesitantly. She smiled, thrusting a plastic card into his hand. "Here. Mr. Hiwatari is on the top floor, he tells me I should send you right up."  
  
"Um, thanks but...which room?" she tipped her head to the side before blinking a few times.  
  
"Don't be silly," she shook her head as she walked away. "There is only one room on the top floor!"   
  
Rei cocked an eyebrow as he watched her retreating form, before turning back to the key in his hand. Shrugging, he headed for the elevator, surprisingly not being stalled by the residents. As he reached the top floor though, he began to get somewhat nervous. There was no possible way that he could have insulted Kai in the span of ten minutes last night, was there? He knew the guy obviously wasn't all that social but...he'd actually sounded angry on the phone. It wasn't all that comforting.   
  
Warily he stepped from his metal sanctuary when the double doors slid open, and glanced down the hall. At the very end there was one door. Sighing, he headed for it, looking at the key when he arrived.  
  
Does he just expect me to walk in?   
  
The thought was absurd and yet, here he was, with a key that more than likely went to this very door. Worrying his lower lip he knocked instead.   
  
"Come in," came the not-so-friendly response. Placing a hand on the knob, Rei slid the key in, waiting for the tiny light on the lock to turn green before he was able to open the door.  
  
Slipping in, he let the heavy portal shut behind him before looking up into a pair of blood red eyes. Swallowing hard he handed the key back. Wordlessly the other took it, turning on his heel to walk into the kitchen. Deciding he should follow, the neko trailed behind the stoic Russian awkwardly.   
  
"Uh, Kai?" he ventured after a moment. "Is there something wrong?"   
  
Suddenly the Russian stopped at the table, not bothering to turn around as he answered.   
  
"You're a reporter." The raven-haired teen was sure his jaw had hit the floor. But moments later he shut his mouth, angrier than he could remember being for the longest time.  
  
"What did you do, look me up?" he shot back, glaring heatedly at the other teen. "You dragged me all the way down here to accuse me of something you ASSUMED I was doing?"   
  
"I didn't drag you anywhere," Kai growled, turning around. "And I didn't HAVE to look you up. How many guys do you know that carry a handy little notebook and a pen with them on a regular basis?" Rei felt his cheeks heating up.  
  
"Okay, so now that we've gotten passed that..." he snapped sarcastically. "I guess we can skip the formalities and go straight to the part where you kick me out huh?" The blunette growled, his hands balling into fists.  
  
"I don't tolerate being lied to."  
  
"I didn't lie to you!" the neko yelled, his eyes slitting dangerously down the center. "Where was I going to fit my occupation into our oh-so-lively conversation last night? You clipped every attempt I made!"   
  
"Well it's a good thing I did isn't it?"   
  
"What the hell are you talking about!?"   
  
In a few swift strides, Kai closed the distance between them, looking down on him so that their noses were inches apart. Rei just glared right back, a pearl fang slipping over his bottom lip.  
  
"You're just looking for the answers that no one has," he snarled. "You're all the same, prying into peoples lives and digging up things that should stay buried. Don't you think I have my reasons for not talking to the press?"   
  
"Kai, don't you think that if I was REALLY looking for a good story," he hissed venomously. "That your name would have been plastered ALL OVER THE NEWS THIS MORNING!?" Crossing his arms over his chest, the Russian regarded the other for a moment before responding.  
  
"What are you looking for then?" In that instant the rage in the tiger's eyes faded, and he felt very small beneath that gaze again.  
  
"I was thinking the same thing myself last night," he answered honestly. "Right now, I'm not so sure."   
  
Kai didn't answer, his eyes momentarily softening, though the action was lost to the neko who chose to look anywhere else. He could feel a headache coming on, and he winced, rubbing his eyes with his cool fingers. Of all times...  
  
"Are you alright?"   
  
"Yeah," he whispered, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'll be fine."   
  
"Look," the other sighed. "I...want you promise me, that no one else will be involved."   
  
"What am I going to tell them Kai? All I know is where you are."  
  
"That's more than they know." The neko shut his eyes to take a deep breath.   
  
"I won't say anything. I promise." With that he turned on his heel, making to show himself out. Suddenly, a hand on his wrist jerked him back.  
  
"Good," came the arrogant tone. "'Cause I want to start over." Rei stopped, looking back up at the other teen. Searching the crimson orbs he could find only honesty. Figuring it was the closest thing to an apology he would get, he nodded, smiling.  
  
"Well then, hi I'm Rei." The Russian shook his head with a grin, letting go of the others wrist.   
  
"What?" he replied. "Don't expect me to answer."   
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks so much for your awesome reviews guys. I'm glad you believe that I'm keeping Kai in character, THAT'S been a challenge. Oh, and to Cat in the web: my hat is off to you, you hit the nail on the head. Until next time! 


	4. Trials of Changing Hearts

A/N: Hey there! I'm glad you guys think I'm doing a good job. Personally I believe that this is the best portrayal of Kai's character that I've ever done, and to all of you worrying out there, don't worry. Tala is still the ever-loyal friend. Oh, and he's staying at the hotel too, but he'll explain that later...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own BeyBlade.  
  
  
  
Rei leaned back in his chair, a small smile teasing his lips. Shaking out his bangs he allowed himself a laugh before looking back up at the crimson-eyed enigma sitting across from him.  
  
"So now do you understand?" he finished, still smiling. "Max and I just help each other out. He's got eyes for someone else." Kai smirked, sipping at a beer.   
  
"Okay, but I do have one more question." The neko raised a hand.   
  
"I think I know what's coming so let me save you the suspense. No, I am not an alien from another planet, nor do I possess superhuman powers." Two perfect eyebrows rose over ruby orbs.  
  
"What did you think I was going to ask?"   
  
"About me specifically, right?" Kai shrugged.  
  
"Sort of." Rei tipped his head to the side, reaching for his own drink.   
  
"Then elaborate." For a moment the stoic Russian simply observed the tiger while he took a long drink. Finally he answered.  
  
"Your eyes," he started curiously. "When you were angry, they changed." The Chinese teen blinked before realization dawned on his face.   
  
"That's what I thought you were going to ask," he half-smiled. "Most people do."   
  
"It's not all that important," came the indifferent reply. "Just curious."   
  
"No, it's alright. It's just that...I don't think you'd believe me if I told you. Max was the only other one who ever excepted it."   
  
"Try me."   
  
He hesitated, watching the slightly older teen on the other side of the table. He'd lost a lot of really great friends in school because he tried to explain himself to them. None of them would hear it, and it drove them away. Rei really didn't want to lose his chance with Kai, but if they were ever going to have a relationship, then he'd have to know sometime.  
  
"I told you, originally I'm from China. A small village, far from the coast." Kai nodded, picking up his drink to bring it slowly back to his lips.   
  
The tiger took a deep breath. If the guy thought he was crazy then it wouldn't have worked out anyway...  
  
"Are you familiar with Japanese?" The Russian paused, as if thinking.  
  
"Enough of it, yeah."   
  
"Well, umm...my people originally had come from Japan. At least, that's what I'm told, and the people there called us---neko-jin."   
  
Stopping, he watched Kai as he, no doubt, put two and two together. After a few seconds a flame sparked within the Russians eyes and he smirked to himself before taking another drink. Rei glared.  
  
"You think I'm nuts," he stated flatly. The older teen looked up, shaking his head.   
  
"No, I've seen the proof," he gestured towards the neko's eyes. "But I never did expect things like that could be real."   
  
"At least you're honest," he grinned back. Suddenly they both looked up, hearing the door close behind them.  
  
"Kai? Damn it all Hiwatari tell me you're home!" a slightly frustrated voice called from the entryway. Rei turned to the Russian, one eyebrow quirked in question.  
  
"Friend of yours?" Downing the last of his drink, the older teen smirked.  
  
"You could say that..."   
  
"KAI!"   
  
"Tala shut up and get your ass in here!" he yelled, frowning at the distress in the normally composed teen's voice.   
  
Heavy footsteps thudded their way down the hall as Tala came running into the kitchen. The neko watched interestedly as a pale teen, probably, if not just shy of twenty came to a halt by the table. He had piercing, electric blue eyes that seemed to hold too many memories, and wild, flaming red hair. Rei would be lying to himself if he didn't admit that the guy was beautiful, and his faded, low-rise jeans and tight, dark T-shirt weren't helping either.   
  
"Tala," Kai snapped suddenly before the other could open his mouth. "This is Rei Kon." Immediately the other froze, slowly turning to look down on the tiger.   
  
"Oh," was all he could manage. The Chinese teen smiled warmly, shaking the other's hand.   
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi..." He let go of Rei's hand as if in a daze, but abruptly snapped out of it when Kai spoke up.  
  
"/What's wrong?/" The neko blinked. Russian? Inwardly he kicked himself. Duh. The guy WAS Russian.   
  
"/Now may not be the best time.../" he trailed off, looking apologetically from Kai to Rei.   
  
"/Spare me./" Tala sighed heavily.   
  
"/It's Voltaire. I just got a call from Bryan...he says that Boris is planning to bail him out./"   
  
Kai glared, turning away to stare at the wall, the glass bottle in his fist cracking slightly under the pressure. He was about to open his mouth to reply, but Rei cut him off.  
  
"/Maybe I'd better go,/" he suggested, causing the others in the room to look up at him as he stood, wide-eyed. The slate haired teen gaped at the neko.   
  
"You...know Russian?"   
  
"For the most part," he shrugged. "I've been taking it back at the University." Tala actually laughed at the absurdity of the situation.  
  
"Wow," he chuckled quietly to himself. "I feel like an idiot." Kai muttered something inaudible under his breath as the tiger pulled on his jacket. He was about to leave when the redhead tugged gently on his sleeve.  
  
"You might as well stay now," he winked. "And we could probably do with the company." Biting his lip, Rei turned to Kai for consent. The Russian rubbed his eyes wearily but nodded, sending the neko back his chair.   
  
"Boris isn't exactly an upstanding citizen, he shouldn't be able to make the bail with his record" Kai mused while the Chinese teen slipped out of his coat once more. Sitting finally, the other Russian agreed, but his sharp eyes were pained.  
  
"Yes but he's never been convicted before. At least, they've never been able to prove anything before this..." he trailed off.   
  
"Well," Rei jumped in quietly. "Can you get proof?" Kai glanced at Tala, signaling his friend to handle that one. The redhead sighed.  
  
"Actually," he replied. "Yes." The other Russian snorted.  
  
"Gimme a break, you could hack the pentagon if it damn well pleased you."   
  
"That's great," his friend cried. "Get me arrested why don't you."   
  
"It's alright," the tiger assured him. For a moment the Russian eyed him suspiciously, but finally he nodded.  
  
"As long as you realize that I can find you now." The neko laughed nervously, but Tala just grinned, reassuring the newcomer. With a sigh of relief, Rei offered Kai his attention when he began to speak again.  
  
"But, he'll know it was us..." he trailed off, his gaze fixed solely on Tala. Running a hand through flaming hair the Russian leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest.   
  
"Then what do you suggest?"   
  
"Tala, I can't let you do this for me," he argued sharply.   
  
"I could do it." The others turned to the neko in surprise. His golden orbs were determined, even when Kai shook his head.   
  
"Think about it!" he protested. "It would be all too easy, for me!" The red-eyed teen would have retorted but his friend cut him off.  
  
"Okay, am I missing something here? 'Cause I'm feeling pretty lost."   
  
"Rei's a reporter," he answered flatly. "But he isn't going to run this story."   
  
"Why not!?" Tala shouted indignantly.  
  
"Because," the Russian teen hissed back. "He'll have to sign his name. It's too risky."   
  
"Kai," the neko said, turning his attention away from the redhead. "I want to help."   
  
Tala held his breath, watching the two expectantly. He could see the fire dimming with those crimson orbs, and with a smirk he turned to Rei. Hmm. Interesting.   
  
"You don't even know what this is about," the slate haired teen whispered. "And I told you, I don't talk to the press about it for a reason."   
  
"And yet it seems to me," the other Russian butted in. "That sooner or later, he would have found out, am I right?"   
  
"I'm not asking for a manuscript on your life story," the tiger finished. "And that's fine; I know why Voltaire is in prison. That's all I NEED to know to personally believe the guy should be shot."  
  
Both of the others allowed a smile to tease their lips as they glanced at each other, before the tiger finished.   
  
"But seeing as homicide is generally viewed as a crime, at least let me help you throw away the key."   
  
  
  
"So where is your building again?" Tala asked, slowing to a stop at a red light. Rei pointed up the road.   
  
"Not far, two more streets up." Nodding, the other leaned back, waiting for the light to turn green.   
  
"Hey Tala?"   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"You seem like a really good friend of his..." he trailed off, unsure of how to continue. The redhead glanced at him before he put his foot back on the gas pedal.   
  
"I would hope so," he muttered, more to himself than the Chinese teen sitting next to him. "God knows we've been through Hell and back together."   
  
"Well, has he always, you know, been the way he is now?"   
  
"No," he answered softly, pausing as he turned down the second street like Rei had instructed. "But that isn't my story to tell."   
  
"It's that one," the neko nodded suddenly towards the tall building to their right. Parking the car, Tala took out his keys before stopping the other teen from getting out.  
  
"You know, he's actually pretty taken with you," he offered with a smile. "Just give him some more time," his blue eyes glittered wisely, against gold, but a mischievous glint sparked in their depths. "I don't think you'll be disappointed." Rei blushed, causing the Russian to laugh out loud.   
  
"Anyway," the flustered neko glared half-heartedly. "There's a room we can work in on the seventh floor. If we can throw something together by tonight, I think I can get it on the front page the day after tomorrow." The older teen nodded, opening his door though he was still chuckling quietly to himself.   
  
"Sounds like a plan."   
  
  
  
Max shook his head as he gathered the plates off the coffee table, standing to put them in the sink.   
  
"Honestly Ty, how do you eat so much? Where the hell do you put it?" The navy-haired teen smiled sheepishly, draping himself over the back of the couch.   
  
"Sorry." The blonde shrugged.   
  
"Not a problem, I'm just glad I ordered a large."   
  
On his way back to the couch Max paused, looking back over his shoulder as the phone rang. Throwing an apologetic look at the other, he stepped back into the kitchen to pick the phone up.  
  
"Yello," he drawled. "Max here, Rei's out."   
  
"Thank you captain obvious." The American teen grinned, propping himself up against the counter.   
  
"Any time...what's up?"  
  
"I went in today...uh," he paused. "And I think I've got some good material for a story so I'll be working late."  
  
"That's fine," he answered, letting his friend finish.   
  
"Yeah so, don't wait up or anything."   
  
"Don't worry about it."   
  
"Okay that's it, what are you hiding?" Inwardly the blonde cursed.   
  
"Just ordered a pizza is all..." he trailed off, hoping he wouldn't have to explain with Tyson in the other room.   
  
"Oh..." the neko over emphasized. "I'll let you go then, but tomorrow---" Max cut him off.   
  
"Tomorrow you've got to work," he practically stuck his tongue out.   
  
"Yeah whatever. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do."   
  
"Like what!?" the American teen cried in a huff. "I just met the guy!"   
  
"Uh-huh. See you 'round."   
  
The blonde just glared at the phone as he turned it off, seething because he realized that he'd just yelled that out while Tyson was in the other room.  
  
Brilliant. Real smooth, he chided himself as he put the phone back on its cradle.   
  
Walking back to the couch he hopped onto the cushion next to the other teen who was patting his hair down, growling heatedly to himself. Raising his eyebrows, Max placed a pale hand over a tanned one, effectively stopping the furious grooming.   
  
"What are you doing?" he asked the navy-haired boy with laughing eyes. Tyson blushed, gently pulling his hand out from beneath the blondes.   
  
"My hair's always a mess," he mumbled, picking up a notepad off the end table. "SO," he coughed abruptly. "Who was that?"  
  
"That was Rei, he'll be late tonight." Tyson nodded, the American teen already having explained the living arrangements to him. He seemed to be engrossed in his notes, but finally looked up with a bright smile.   
  
"I have an idea!"   
  
"Yeah?" Max furrowed his brows, peeking over at the other teen's notes who was nodding enthusiastically. "Well?" he grinned, looking up. "Are you going to tell me?"   
  
"Oh right," he laughed scratching the back of his head. "What I think is, seeing as we're having a fair amount of trouble coming up with our own characters, we should start off with deriving them from the people we know!"   
  
"Like how?" he asked, watching with a faint blush as Tyson sketched a cartoon version of him on his pad.   
  
"Like," the other paused dramatically as he finished his drawing. "This! Max Tate, the thirteen year old champion blader from America!" Tearing out the paper, he handed it to the teen beside him, grinning triumphantly. Looking it over, he nodded, with a laugh.   
  
Standing on the white surface was a smaller Max, with large eyes and wild hair. One of his hands was resting on his hip, the other showing off a victory sign to the audience. Above him was a hastily written quote that made the American teen laugh again.   
  
"Me? Overconfident? No way! It's just that no one can beat me, that's all!"   
  
  
  
A/N: I had so much fun writing that! And for all of you who don't know, that was actually one of Max's quotes from BeyBlade season one. I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am, and thanks again for all of your wonderful reviews! 


	5. Security Breech

A/N: I'll skip formalities on this one. A little shorter, but I don't think you'll be disappointed, and yes. Tala and Bryan ARE a couple but...I'll let you read about that.   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it. Wish I did, but alas, it simply wasn't meant to be.   
  
Flashback  
  
Two small boys sat alone on the playground, enjoying each other's company. Classes had ended hours ago, but the lilac haired boy had no reason to go home, and his friend wouldn't leave him.   
  
"Boris was rambling again," Bryan confessed before he took another drag on his cigarette.   
  
"About what?" Tala asked from where he was hanging upside down on the jungle gym.   
  
His friend's uncle, Boris, was a tutor of sorts. Neither of them were really quiet sure exactly what he taught though. More often than not (according to Bryan), the man would come home late, muttering strange equations under his breath along with various names. Of course, they had never been able to put those names to faces...  
  
"Stupid things...pointless things..." he muttered, tapping off the end of the wrapped stick. "The guy's crazy," he added as an after thought.   
  
"Yeah," the redhead paused to jump down. "But we knew that."   
  
"No---" the older teen sighed. "It was, different this time."   
  
"Like how?" the smaller boy asked, taking a seat by the other. "Was he on something?"   
  
"Maybe." Tala tipped his head to the side, worriedly.   
  
"Bry? I was joking."   
  
There was a long pause as Bryan stubbed the smoke, his appearance melancholy. In the silence they felt suffocated. Neither of them having ever kept secrets from the other. Gently, a small hand took hold of a larger one, ice blue eyes meeting vibrant lilac.   
  
"What did he say?" Offering the younger boy a ghost of a smile, he squeezed the slender hand in his own before answering.   
  
"Something about a new job," started uncertainly. "A new subject, and a better potential...some millionaire with an opportunity for them both. The epitome of perfection, stemmed by, " suddenly he mimicked his uncle. "Countless years of research and failure!"   
  
Despite the seriousness of the situation, Tala giggled quietly, before the older boy continued.   
  
"And a name," he nearly whispered. "A full name."   
  
"What?" Bryan turned, his eyes wide and frightened, but somehow excited as well.   
  
"He slipped," was the simple reply. "His new student is, Kai Hiwatari."   
  
End flashback  
  
'If only we had known,' Tala thought as he stared at the computer screen. 'We wouldn't have taken it into our own hands...'   
  
Suddenly he jumped, his cell phone ringing loudly through the room. Rei's head snapped up from the desk and he looked wildly around before his golden gaze finally registered the Russian answering his phone.   
  
The redhead frowned. Only two people had his number.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Fine, don't sound happy to hear from me," came the flat reply. A grin slowly spread over pale lips.   
  
"Bry? What's up?"   
  
"Not a helluva lot," the large Russian answered. "But if you've got any suggestions as to what I can do to liven things up a bit, I'm all ears." Tala laughed.  
  
When Kai had decided to go to America, Bryan had offered to stay behind and keep an eye on things. Apparently, he was regretting the decision.   
  
"Sorry, but you know I'd tell you if I had something. Besides, Kai would kill me if I gave you an idea to say, rile up a certain uncle of yours..." he trailed off suggestively. He could practically see the insane grin.   
  
"Call me back?"  
  
"Mm, Hmm." With that the redhead turned off his phone, allowing his fingers to fly over the keyboard once more. This time though, he was smiling.   
  
"Uh..."   
  
Without taking his hands off the keys, the Russian blinked and turned around, remembering that he wasn't exactly alone. Rei stared back for a few seconds before he quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Who's Bryan?" he asked slowly.   
  
"He's mine," Tala smirked, going back to the screen. "But don't ever tell him I said that." The neko giggled, before standing up from the desk, stretching with a groan of satisfaction.   
  
Turning slightly, the Chinese teen chose to stare at the clock, allowing the numbers on the wall to register in his head. He rubbed his eyes tiredly before heading to the door. This called for some serious coffee.   
  
It was 2:28  
  
"Where to?" Opening the door, he looked back at the other.  
  
"Coffee. Want anything?"   
  
"Sure..." he trailed off, leaning closer to the computer before continuing. "Uh, whatever they've got, so long as it's black." Nodding, Rei slipped out into the darkened hallway, padding silently down the corridors.   
  
Everyone had long since left, but the Chief had allowed him access to the building once the neko had explained the nature of the story he was concocting. Of course, Tala had expertly faded in, unnoticed. Kai had made it clear before they'd left that Tala couldn't be involved with the press. The tiger glanced at the floor at the memory.   
  
He was a good person; loyal, strong...and somewhere underneath that icy persona he was also kind, and understanding. Kai was a man of many faces---if only he wouldn't hide them so much.   
  
With a sad sort of sigh, the Chinese teen rounded the corner to stop in front of a counter complete with sink, cabinets and a coffee pot.   
  
Ah. Glorious caffeine. Man's real best friend. Never-mind the dog.   
  
As he started his diligent task of bringing both him, and the redheaded Russian back to the world of the living, a new sound startled him out of it. Footsteps, at least a level below.   
  
His breathing hitched, and he paused halfway between opening the cabinet to grab two mugs. He was frozen, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. But, the more he listened, the less he heard. Straining his hearing, the neko concentrated until finally, he breathed out a long sigh of relief. It must have been his imagination. After all, no one could enter the building without a keycard.   
  
Allowing himself a moment to relax, he finished putting the mugs on the counter, and settled for watching the coffee brew in the pot. He must really be tired...he was so sure...   
  
Rei's eyes drifted shut, and he waited patiently for the beverage to finish. The soft sound of the liquid against the glass acted as sort of a lullaby, and his head drooped on his shoulders a bit. It was soothing, in an odd way.   
  
The liquid.  
  
Against the glass...  
  
His eyes snapped open, quickly sliding to the pot. It had stopped. The coffee was finished. His heart skipped a beat, flip-flopping in his chest. It wasn't silent, even though he should have only been able to hear his breathing, and now, the rapid beating of his heart against his ribs.  
  
He was sure this time. There were footsteps; steady rhythms that tapped their way across the tiles, then were suddenly muffled by carpet, only to continue their tapping as they reached the tiles once more on the stair case.   
  
Moving cautiously to the balcony, the tiger leaned over the railing, searching for a figure in the dark. He could see nothing, the monotonous tapping never ceasing to mock him. But it was getting closer...  
  
Suddenly he froze, squeezing his eyes shut when something slid across the back of his neck. His breathing was ragged, his arms shaking. He was gripping the railing, expecting a blow that never came. Hesitantly, he looked over his shoulder.  
  
Sighing in relief and frustration, the Chinese teen glowered down at his hair wrap, which had fallen in front of him when he'd leaned over the railing. Letting his head drop, he took long, calming breaths.  
  
Maybe it was time for a haircut.   
  
Furrowing his brows, Rei moved back down the way he'd come, trying not to make a sound and go as quickly as possible at the same time. Once he reached the door he took a deep breath, his heart racing in his chest. Shutting the door behind him, he pressed his back up against the wood, his golden eyes wide as they bore into Tala's back.  
  
"There's someone in the building," he whispered. The other froze, his slender hands poised over the keyboard.   
  
"You're sure?" he whispered back, but his voice had taken on a deadly seriousness that seemed to blanket the room in thick layers of ice. The neko shuddered.  
  
"Positive." Abruptly, the Russian went back to the computer, pulling up camera feeds from the main security system. Fidgeting slightly, the Chinese teen glanced at the light switch.   
  
"Should I---"  
  
"Don't bother," he hissed. "This room faces the street, they already know where we are." Swallowing hard, he crossed the room in response, looking over the Russian's shoulder and at the screen. His eyes widened considerably as he glanced at the hallways projected on the monitor.  
  
"But...there's," he shook his head in denial. "You have to believe me, there WAS someone!"  
  
But the building was completely empty.   
  
Turning to look up at the distressed teen leaning towards him, Tala opened his mouth, when something caught his eye. Whipping back around, he stared long and hard at the screen before pointing to the lower right hand corner.   
  
"Look." Shifting his view, the younger male did as he was told.   
  
The picture was of the main entrance. From the observation of the camera, one could only see the tall, glass double doors, and the backwards writing on its surface consisting of the name of the building and its address, besides the carpets and a small potted plant or two that cast the floors into shadow. But on one side, something peculiar grabbed their attention, and held them in a cold, vice grip.   
  
The door on the left was just swinging closed.   
  
  
  
Rei leaned his head against the glass, watching the lights around them as they drove to his apartment. Tala had decided it was best that he spoke with Kai before the neko saw him again. The tiger had simply nodded, to tired and shaken up to argue.   
  
"Did I get you all the information that you'll need?" the redhead asked for nearly the hundredth time. He seemed pretty calm about what had happened, and oh how the younger teen envied him.   
  
"Yeah, I'll go over it tonight," he answered quietly, fingering the disk in his pocket. With a sigh the Russian turned back to the road, choosing to drop his attempts to engage the other in conversation.   
  
Since they'd realized someone had entered the building, obviously looking for something, they'd come to two conclusions: someone was prying for answers, or it was one of the employees. And now, Rei was completely reserved. Shaking his head, Tala wracked his brain, remembering which street to turn down, mentally patting himself on the back when he found the apartment complex.   
  
"Thanks for giving us this chance," he said quickly. "I'm sure Kai will be in touch." With a simple nod, the Chinese teen closed the door behind him, starting for the main entrance.   
  
Sighing, the redhead pulled out again, reaching into his pocket for his cell phone.   
  
"We've had a security breech." Kai growled on the other end, and the distinct sound of glass shattering filled the background. Patiently he waited for the blunette to calm down.   
  
"No, I don't know who it was, but there wasn't a confrontation. I'm not sure how worried we should be just yet." Again he paused, listening.  
  
"He's fine. A bit shaken up I think, but I'll give you the details in sec, I'm just pulling in."   
  
  
  
Rei opened the door of his apartment slowly, as if in a daze. The whole experience seemed to have jumped off the television straight out of the Twilight Zone. And no matter how tired he was, he didn't think that he could sleep. He was afraid that if he shut his eyes again, he'd miss something important, like the way he'd mistaken the footsteps for coffee brewing. What if this person had a weapon, and he'd noticed to late?   
  
Stepping in, he didn't even bother to turn on the lights, his bright eyes already well adjusted to the dark. Throwing off his jacket he hung it up, heading for the couch. And stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
Taking a step back he covered his mouth with a closed fist, trying not the giggle at the situation.  
  
Maxie was lying down on his stomach, draped lazily over, whom he could only assume was Tyson, who was snoring softly on his back. He had a strong arm wrapped possessively around the petit blonde's shoulders, while the other was hanging limply over the edge of the couch. They both looked completely content, and it was such a drastic change from his night, that Rei was still trying to suppress his laughter.  
  
Glancing over the room he noticed random papers scattered all over the floor and the coffee table, pencils and markers as well. Curiosity getting the better of him as usual, the neko picked up some of them.   
  
The first one he had made him blink. It was...well, it resembled himself when he was thirteen---fourteen maybe, wearing the Chinese tunic his mother had sent him a few years ago for his birthday. He seldom ever wore it, but he recalled Max debating with him that he should, on previous occasions. He smiled to himself at the American's signature beneath the picture.   
  
Flipping over the next page he found his friend staring back up at him, and he almost burst out laughing again. The teen was chibified, and it was the cutest thing that he'd ever seen. Although, the outfit that he was wearing wasn't something he ever wanted to see in reality. Too many bright colors, and WAY to many stars. Still, it suited the tiny cartoon. Below it was Tyson's signature.  
  
The last one was a rendition of Tyson he supposed, not having really gotten a good look at the guy. Long navy hair, ponytail at the base of his neck, tight jeans, and a cocky smile. Again his golden eyes slid over Tyson's signature. Shaking his head, the tiger turned the paper sideways, craning his neck a little. Okay, he could admit to seeing something. But what Max saw in him was pretty much beyond the Chinese. Shrugging, he set the papers down again, pausing when another fell from the pile. Picking it up he studied it.   
  
It was only half finished, merely a sketch, but he knew right away that it was Maxie who'd drawn it. A stoic Russian stood in shadow, his arms crossed, blue triangles adorning his cheeks. Two-toned blue hair, and a glare that would kill any weak hearted creature who happened by.   
  
It was perfect, but he doubted that Kai would allow them to publish it.   
  
  
  
A/N: There you have it folks, suspense and mystery...two genres I have to desperately work on. But, you tell me. Personally, this was my favorite chapter yet, but I feel a little uncertain about where I cut it off. Any suggestions? Oh and please be aware that I'm using the V-force descriptions...they just fit better that the first season did. Anyway, thanks for your reviews! Again I am happy that you are enjoying this as much as I am! 


	6. Weirdness and suspicion

A/N: Sorry for the wait guys, I hope this is good enough...tell me if I kept Kai's character in check. My beta reader is...on vacation. Anyway, I think I portrayed him fairly well but, whatever. Let me know okay? Oh and to black demon wolf, yes I do get tired of it, quite often actually. But I figure, what the hell? Besides, it never actually occurred to me to put it in the summary. Thanks though!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own BeyBlade. Damn.   
  
  
  
Max groaned, blinking rapidly to clear the fog from his mind. He faintly registered the smell of pancakes and bacon in the air, but he didn't want to move. He was perfectly comfortable, and warm, and would have been content to simply lie where he was forever.   
  
Lifting his head, he watched Tyson sleeping, and was acutely aware of the blunette's arm wrapped around his shoulders. Resting his chin on his chest, he giggled when it began rising and falling with the older teen's even breathing. Unexpectedly, the Japanese teen cracked open an eye and smiled at the blonde.   
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
Shrugging, Max finally rolled off the other, careful of the coffee table. Standing he stretched, rolling his shoulders before turning to the kitchen.   
  
"Morning Rei!" In response, the Chinese teen turned, expertly flipping a pancake and catching it in the pan, nodding in his direction.  
  
"Morning Maxie. I was bored, made breakfast..." putting the pan back on the stove he adjusted the heat before tossing the comic section of the paper at his friend. "So you'd better be hungry."  
  
Catching the pages the blonde grinned, flopping back down on the couch. "Thanks!" Turning to Tyson, who had since sat, up he flashed him a wide smile.  
  
"Wanna stay for breakfast?" The other teen yawned and nodded, offering a smile back.   
  
"You sure?"   
  
"Course," he answered vaguely, looking over his favorite comics. Suddenly, the phone rang behind them, which Rei promptly answered. When he hung up, the raven-haired teen appeared above them suddenly over the edge of the couch.   
  
"Hello," he extended a hand to Tyson. "I'm Rei, you must be Tyson," he said cheerfully. Max eyed him from his paper. The tiger was never this cheerful in the morning.   
  
"Yeah, hi..." the blunette trailed off, scratching the back of his head.   
  
"Well uh, sorry to greet and run, but I've got some work to do on a story so I'll catch you two later okay? Oh and Max, there's still stuff on the stove, don't let it burn...bye!" And with that, he was gone.  
  
Tyson blinked.  
  
"Uh..."   
  
"Yeah," the blonde covered for his friend even though he was skeptical himself. "He's like that..."   
  
  
  
Rei walked briskly down the sidewalk towards the hotel, fiddling with the end of his air wrap. His eyes were narrowed in concentration; he had a lot on his mind. When he'd returned home after his little...self-initiated preview of Max's newest work, he'd set himself down on his computer and wrote, what he thought, was a decent article for four thirty in the morning. He was careful of names and specific details, but if the story was published he was sure it'd be halfway around the world by this time tomorrow...and that's all they needed.   
  
He was close, so he jogged his way to the door, meeting the same girl as last time, and took the key from her. This time though, he didn't knock, and pocketed the key after he'd let himself in.   
  
Kai and Tala were on the couch. The redhead was half-asleep, and the other Russian was trying to force feed him coffee it looked like. Rei put a hand on his hip.  
  
"Do I even want to know?"   
  
"Tala," Kai growled, shaking his head at the neko. "If you don't get up NOW I'm carrying you to the shower and you can go back to your room looking like a drowned rat for all I care." The other teen just mumbled something incoherent and buried his face deeper in the pillows.   
  
"Uh, Kai? What's wrong?" Crimson eyes flashed briefly in his direction before the Russian sighed in defeat and stood, placing the coffee on the side table.   
  
"He fell asleep while we were talking last night and he never finished what he was telling me."   
  
The Chinese teen giggled. "That's why you called me?" Kai glared.   
  
Rolling his eyes, Rei walked around the couch and pulled the blanket that was lying across it's back, out to lay it over the now peaceful teen. Straightening, he looked up into those ruby orbs again and smiled.  
  
"Let him sleep, he did a lot last night." With a small smirk Kai nodded, his eyes softening slightly when he looked down on his friend.   
  
"So," the neko started again. "What were you guys talking about, if you don't mind my asking?"  
  
"What happened last night..." he answered, eyeing the raven-haired teen. The tiger nodded shortly.   
  
"Well, I could fill you in." The blunette hesitated, still watching his friend sleep but nodded after a moment.   
  
"Do, you---" he stopped himself for a second, as if deciding whether he should finish or not. Rei blinked curiously, tipping his head to the side. Finally, the older teen continued. "Do you want to get some coffee or something? I want to go out for a while."   
  
"Sure," he agreed, a smile spreading across his lips.   
  
Walking back around the couch, the two left, the door softly locking in place when they shut it. The hotel room was now silent, only the rhythmic sound of even breathing filled the empty space, and for a long time it stayed that way. Suddenly, an electric blue eye opened cautiously, it's partner following slowly until the redhead was completely awake. He sat up, grinning like an idiot.   
  
"I win," he laughed to himself. "I knew it would work!" Still gloating over his victory, Tala grabbed the coffee from the side table and stood, heading upstairs to the shower.   
  
  
  
"And then we noticed the door swinging shut," the neko finished, taking a sip of his drink. "We have no idea who it was."   
  
Kai nodded, slouching over the counter in the high stool he was seated in. They were in a quaint little coffee shoppe just around the corner from his hotel. It was a bit too crowded, but the Russian was fine with that. More people meant a less chance of anyone noticing him. It still surprised him that Rei had seen him in that club; normally he could be invisible in a mass of people if he wanted to. He sighed bitterly, and yet it seemed someone else had found him as well. And now they were planning something...but what? It scared him that they had so little information.   
  
Nothing huh?" he muttered, idly tipping his coffee to the side, tipping it back when the steaming liquid nearly spilled. Suddenly he blinked, the cup falling back into place with a dull thud. Rei watched him curiously, setting his own cup down to turn in his chair.   
  
"What is it?" The Russian smirked, but when he looked up at the tiger, his eyes were sad.   
  
"He was always so good at nothing..." he trailed off.  
  
"Your grandfather?" the neko asked hesitantly. The older teen shook his head.   
  
"Boris," he answered. Nodding, the ebony-haired teen went back to his drink with a sigh.  
  
"Who was he anyway? I wrote a lot about him last night, but the details were sketchy."   
  
"An old tutor..." he answered vaguely. "I wasn't allowed out of the house when I was younger..."   
  
Suddenly he stopped, wondering why the hell he was admitting so much to the other. His crimson eyes flew to the teen beside him, but Rei was just looking into his coffee as if it would tell him the secrets of the universe. But...he didn't look surprised or creeped out in any way. He seemed...angry.  
  
"I-I don't understand people like that," he shook his head after a while, surprising Kai. "It doesn't make any sense, you know?"   
  
He turned to the older teen, his golden eyes pained. They were captivating, and honest. For some reason, it felt---right to talk with this guy. Like, no matter what he would understand. He was like Tala, but there was something else to it. After a moment he nodded.  
  
"It's not something I would ever wish on anyone," was his reply as he turned away. Unintentionally his hand trailed to his cheek, to rest on one of the triangles etched into his fair skin. The neko's eyes narrowed, but decided that 'over coffee' wasn't exactly the best time to discuss this any further.   
  
"So," he started timidly, sipping again at the warm liquid. "You think it was him?"   
  
"Maybe," the Russian offered, snapping back to reality. "But I do think it's a bit bold for him. He---" Stopping himself quickly, he bowed his head. It was so hard to say the simplest things...a hand on his shoulder startled him.   
  
"Obviously needs to take a bullet to the head," Rei smiled, finishing for him. Crimson eyes laughed with golden ones at the comment, and Kai found a smile teasing his lips. Reassured, he found that he could continue.   
  
"Yeah, it's just that, he wasn't really big into making a statement like you'd think. He was a scientist---very intellectual. Way too interested in experiments. It could have been him, but if it was, I think he would have left a mark."   
  
"Like what?"   
  
"Like...like a clue, or something that would lead us in the wrong direction at first, only to bring us full circle to the truth. He's weird like that, always looking to confuse, to drive people nuts. Life is just one big theory to him, and it's his goal to push it to its limits."   
  
"Yes well, I'm sure he'll win the Nobel Prize," the Chinese teen muttered sarcastically. Kai actually laughed at that one.   
  
"I wouldn't give him any ideas," he replied, standing. The neko followed him up, exiting the shoppe and suddenly remembering something.   
  
"Hey uh, I wrote this up for you guys. I want you to look it over and let me know what I should change," he told the older teen as he fished through his jacket pocket. Producing a smooth disk he handed it to the other. "Here."   
  
"Thanks," he nodded, examining the small object. "So, do you think we should do this now?"   
  
"That would probably be a good idea," Rei answered with a sigh. "I still have some time before I need to get it in, but it has to be edited."   
  
The conversation ended there as they walked back to the hotel, but it was okay, the silence was comfortable. Closing his eyes, Rei walked on confidently, relishing in the new emotions churning inside his chest. He wanted to laugh out loud, but he opted to grin broadly, until a hard grip on his arm wrenched his eyes back open.   
  
"What?" he asked, startled. Kai was staring at him intently, the doors to the lobby of the hotel looming over him.   
  
"What were you doing?"   
  
"Uh...walking?" The Russian crossed his arms over his chest.   
  
"With your eyes closed?"   
  
"Yeah," the tiger mimicked him. "What of it?"  
  
"You're weird," was his reply, as he shook his head. Opening the door, he let himself in, not bothering to wait for the other. The Chinese teen glared half-heartedly, opening the door to follow him.   
  
"I am not!" he cried indignantly. The blunette just kept walking, heading for the deserted staircase instead of the elevator. Following him in a huff, the neko finally caught up with the Russian in the hallway.  
  
"I am not." Rei stated again, though this time, he stopped the other teen who smirked over his shoulder.   
  
"Yes. You are." Stalking playfully up to the older teen, he looked him straight in the eye.   
  
"Attack me."   
  
"What?"   
  
"You heard me," the neko answered closing his eyes again. "Attack."  
  
"I'm not going to attack you," he answered flatly, although, he did tip his head to the side curiously. What was this guy up to?   
  
"Afraid you'll hurt me?" the Chinese teen taunted. "Just do it, I want to prove something."   
  
"The only thing you're going to prove is how fast you can hit the ground." At that, Rei opened his eyes with a snap.   
  
"Oh, cocky are we?" Kai didn't answer, so the neko smiled and closed his eyes. "I'm not going to hit the ground." The Russian snorted, and Rei furrowed his brows when he heard the other move away.  
  
"Fine, but you asked for it."   
  
A pearl fang slipped over the neko's bottom lip and he whipped around, catching the blunette's leg before it made contact with the side of his head. Satisfied, he opened his eyes. Kai was staring at him like he had three heads.   
  
"Two things," the Chinese teen replied, holding up two fingers and dropping the stunned Russian's leg. "First, you shouldn't have answered me, I could hear where you were. Second, your foot skidded on the carpet when you lifted your leg. I could tell exactly what the move was." Regaining his composure, the older teen took a step back.  
  
"So your point was?"   
  
"My point was that I'm not weird. I'm a martial artist." With that, the tiger swiftly turned on his heel, heading for the suite, his hair wrap swaying behind him.   
  
  
  
A/N: Well, there you have it. More Tala and Kai next chap. And Tyson and Max go out on the...uh...city I guess? While Rei is off to publish the works. Guess we better sit back to see what happens! Thanks again to all of my wonderful reviewers! I appreciate everything that you have said and done for me! 


	7. Shown Affection

A/N: Sorry for the wait again guys...well. Here it is! Thanks so much for all of your support, you have no idea how much I love hearing from you!  
  
Disclaimer: Rewind...first chapter...read.  
  
  
  
Rei arched his back over his chair in front of Kai's computer, clicking 'save' as he stretched. With a yawn he looked over his shoulder at Tala who was resting his head on the computer desk in the chair next to him. He'd long since closed his eyes, and the neko figured he still needed his sleep. Mumbling to himself, he took out the disk one more time, standing quietly to find the other Russian.   
  
After they'd all read it over a number of times, they had finally come to an agreement on the content of the article. The tiger was satisfied that he'd get a good story, and Tala and Kai were satisfied that they'd all be relatively safe for a time.  
  
Stepping into the kitchen, the Chinese teen found the slate-haired teen sitting on the counter, watching the news as he sipped at a beer. His ruby orbs were glued to the screen as his grandfather made another appearance outside the prison with his lawyer. Without a word, he flicked off the T.V. before either of the men on the screen could speak. For a long time he stared at the countertops, finishing off his beer obviously lost in thought.   
  
The neko shuffled his feet nervously; blushing when he realized that he was acting like a small child. Pretending to tap his foot impatiently, he gained the stoic teen's attention.  
  
"Rei?" Clearing his throat, he nodded, waving the disk in the air.   
  
"I'm finished so I'd better get going, I have to get this in before tomorrow if you want this out in time." With a sigh Kai put down his empty bottle and leaned forward on his knees, barely nodding his consent. The Chinese teen's eyes softened at this and he took a step closer, pocketing the disk.   
  
"Everything will work out, I promise you."   
  
"You can't promise that," the older teen snapped, looking up. The tiger didn't press the matter. Instead, he leaned forward, kissing the Russian lightly on the cheek before turning to grab his coat.   
  
"Just watch the news tomorrow Kai," throwing a wink over his shoulder he opened the door. "I'm sure you'll like what you see." The door shut with a 'snap', and he was gone.  
  
The slate-haired teen was frozen where he sat, his eyes widened ever so slightly. Raising a pale hand to his cheek, he brushed his fingers over the skin still burning with the sensation of Rei's moist lips.   
  
"Oh, I'm sure he likes what he sees," came the smooth tenor from across the room. Whipping around, crimson clashed with electric blue as the ruby eyes came to rest on the figure leaning against the doorframe.   
  
"How long have you been standing there?" Kai growled, hopping off the counter. Tala shrugged.  
  
"Long enough."   
  
"Whatever..." he trailed off, staring once again at the T.V. His hand twitched to turn it on again, but suddenly he was pulled into a warm embrace. Melting into the gesture, he relaxed, allowing his friend to steer him to the couch, where they sat heavily in each other's arms.  
  
"You can't keep letting him control you like this," he told the other softly, his elegant fingers brushing Kai's silver bangs out of his face. "You have so much to live for now." Blood red eyes fluttered shut.  
  
"But he's always there, staring at me. Every time I---"  
  
"Every time I look at you I see a strong soul who has fought long and hard to stand where he is standing today. Your grandfather is nothing but a coward...I don't see him in you."   
  
"How can you not?" he whispered back, taking the older teen's hand out of his hair to rest on the blue triangles that marked his once flawless cheeks. "I see him everyday."   
  
Haunted crimson eyes shimmered as they became flooded with painful memories. Tala could only offer his own saddened gaze in return. Shifting them so they could lay down together, he pulled the younger teen close to him, echoing their dark past.  
  
Begin Flashback  
  
"W-Who are you?"" the smaller figure stuttered, edging away from the other two boys.   
  
He was small, but strong, his slender arms and legs toned, his face determined. His voice shook, but underneath it was a brave attempt to quell his fear. Tala looked to Bryan who looked over the other once more in a glance.  
  
He was about their age, possibly a year younger. He was frighteningly pale, his skin standing out in the darkness as if he'd never once stepped foot outside. Slate and navy blue colored his wild hair that spiked out to frame a face of handsome features. But his eyes were unlike anything they'd ever seen. A dark molten flame burned within them. They were the color of blood.   
  
"Answer me!" he yelled, bringing their attention back. He moved away again, stumbling halfway into a patch of fluorescent light. Before the older boys could answer, they gasped in surprise.  
  
His shirt was torn, as were his pants, and through the tattered fabric they could make out the dark bruises and deep cuts that marred the porcelain skin. Realizing what they had seen, he tried to turn, only to stagger backwards. He cried out when he hit the floor, the broken glass on the concrete tearing at his already battered body.   
  
Tala rushed forward, kneeling down at the other boy's side. Reaching out, the redhead moved to pull him up but the boy flinched violently, freezing on the spot as he watched Tala out of the corner of his eye. The other Russian watched him curiously, his expression pained as he took in the smaller boy once again.   
  
"You're bleeding." Bryan called out bluntly, coming to stand behind his partner. The blue-eyed boy glared up at him, turning around for another try.  
  
"I'm Tala," he started, holding out his hands again so that he could help the younger boy up. "And this is Bryan, we---uh, we just want to help..." he trailed off, not being able to explain any further.   
  
Again the boy flinched, tears gathering in his dark eyes. He tried to ignore them by pushing himself off the floor, but the glass tore at the palms of his hands. He blinked, painful sobs rising into his throat. Shutting his mouth he refused to release them, glaring up at the one who sat next to him.   
  
Ice and fire clashed in a brief moment and the younger teen slowly reached back out for the redhead. Smiling, Tala pulled him up, careful of his injuries, before setting him down on a clearer spot on the floor. Bryan stayed silent, observing the two and monitoring the door at the same time. If Boris came in now...  
  
Curiously the two studied each other, drinking in every detail. The redhead still had a firm grip on the slender arms, but to the slate-haired boy, it was comforting in a strange way. Suddenly, he wiped away the unshed tears that lingered on his lashes, before snapping his gaze back the older boy.   
  
"I'm Kai," he said quietly after some time. "Thanks."   
  
End Flashback  
  
The older teen watched sadly as Kai slept, his face set in a small frown. Cradling the other against his chest, he pulled the blanket off the floor to lay it over them before resting his head on the others.   
  
"It's all my fault," he confessed to the silence, pulling his friend closer. "It could have ended that day..."   
  
  
  
Max and Tyson walked down the street, stifling their laughter as a young girl with short brown hair and piercing mahogany eyes shrieked, after nearly running into a pole.   
  
"What a dork," Max giggled, taking the older teens hand. His eyes softened suddenly and he glanced back at her as she struggled to clean up her white skirt. "Do you think she needs help?"  
  
"Physically?" he asked as innocently as possible. The blonde shook his head before resting it on the blunette's shoulder as they continued down the sidewalk. As they passed another shop, the American teen looked up when they stopped to find Tyson glaring at his reflection, trying to mat his hair down again.   
  
"What are you doing?" he asked with a sigh.   
  
"I told you," the older teen answered, biting his lip in concentration. "My hair is always a mess!"   
  
"Yeah right," Max rolled his eyes, pulling his partner into the shop. "Come on."   
  
"What?" the Japanese teen cried out, nearly tripping on his way in. The blonde just offered him a gentle smile as he tugged him further into the store.   
  
  
  
"See?" Max grinned broadly as they stepped back out onto the sidewalk. "Now you don't have to worry abou !"   
  
son blushed as he stopped once more to look at his reflection in the mirror. The American teen had picked out a red and blue baseball cap out for him. It was a sweet gesture, but somehow, it didn't fit. He furrowed his brows as he stared, the smile on Max's face slowly fading.   
  
"What's wrong?" he asked timidly, standing beside the older teen. The blunette tipped his head to the side. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers.  
  
"I got it!" Quirking an eyebrow, the younger teen watched curiously as his partner took the hat off, and turned it around so that it was on backwards, a few of his wayward bangs poking through the hole. "It's perfect!"   
  
"I'm glad," he answered, smiling again. "Now we don't have to worry so much about your hair!" The Japanese teen laughed, taking the American's hand and leading him down the sidewalk with a lopsided grin of his own.   
  
"Yep I just won't take it off!"   
  
"Never?" he gasped playfully.   
  
"Never." Tyson proclaimed, flashing a peace sign.  
  
  
  
Rei walked through his department, turning the corner and taking the stairs up three at a time. He supposed that the elevator would have been a better choice, but he was too happy to really bother with slowing himself down.   
  
Entering a small room, the neko nearly skipped to the intercom that hung on the wall. Pressing the button lightly he waited for a response from Diziara, the Chief's personal assistant, though, everyone just called her Dizzy. To this day, no one has ever been able to describe her very well, as no one has actually seen her. Apparently, she was a very private woman.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Hey Dizzy, is Kenny in? It's Rei."   
  
"Rei? Cat boy?" she quipped, laughing shortly at her own joke. "Maybe...do you have an appointment?" The tiger sighed, glaring at the speaker.   
  
"No. But he'll want to see me; I talked to him last night about the story I was writing. I've finished it."   
  
"Oh really?" she drawled dramatically. "Well aren't we assuming a lot mister!? And you know it's bad to assume. It makes---"  
  
Rei cut her off. "An ASS out of U and ME, yes, I know Dizzy, thank you."   
  
"I just tell it like it is," she replied, a hint of a smile in her voice as the door to the office opened.   
  
Shaking his head, the neko walked in, heading straight for the desk at the back of the room. Within it sat a young man, probably twenty-five maybe (he was a genius...through college at age seventeen...), with short brown hair that stuck up in such a way as to fool young children into thinking he had a dorsal fin. It was quite comical actually, but the really freaky thing was his eyes. No matter how hard Rei looked, he could never find them. He had huge, thick-lenses that sat on his head, but he never seemed to move them. The only logical explanation was that the guy was blind, and yet, as displayed by his computer and business adaptations...this wasn't the most probable case.   
  
Most people shrugged it off. It was the city after all.  
  
"Hey Chief!" the tiger called cheerfully, sitting down in a chair in front of the large desk.   
  
"Hello Rei," he nodded detachedly. "Be with you in a sec, I just have to finish analyzing the results of our latest front-page story."   
  
"Why do you bother?" he asked with a laugh. "Isn't that kind of irrelevant?"   
  
With a sigh, the young CEO of the company hit the intercom button on his desk.   
  
"Dizzy? I'm going to send you some more data, can you file it for me?"   
  
"Sure thing Chief."   
  
A few more moments, and the Chinese teen had Kenny's full attention. So, as the ebony-haired teen slid the disk across the wood surface, he watched anxiously. Taking it without a word, the Chief loaded the article, skimming over it.   
  
"My God..." Rei was fairly certain his eyes would have widened, IF the guy had any.   
  
"So, what do you think?" the tiger asked nervously. Leaning forward in his chair, the young brunette tried to remain calm.   
  
"I know I spoke with you about this earlier, but I wasn't convinced it would be a story of this magnitude. So I am obliged to ask you if your information is legitimate."   
  
"It is." Nodding, Kenny hit the intercom button again.   
  
"Dizzy? I have a story you've got to run okay? Front page."   
  
"Oh Chief?" the neko called quickly. "It's important that this story isn't just confined to the United States..." he trailed off, not wanting to give away his motives. But once he looked over the content once more, the small man finished.  
  
"Oh and Dizzy?"   
  
"Mmm, Hmm?"   
  
"Forward this to our colleagues in Russia."   
  
  
  
A/N: Hehehehe...I'm using so many BeyBlade parallels it's scary! And yes, Kenny is the anchorman AND the CEO...I'm not sure if that's possible, and I'm not sure of the whole procedure either so...I wouldn't assume this was all true. Remember what Dizzy thinks about assumptions. Anyway, thanks again, I love this so very much. And if you're bored, I uploaded a one-shot called: Forever as kind of, an "I'm sorry" for the wait. Anyway, I hope you like this! 


	8. A Moment of Relief

A/N: I am soooo sorry guys! I had such a horrible case of writers block that it took me five freaking tries to get this chapter the way that I wanted it. Plus has been all wonky with my computer, and I have been trying to update this for seriously like, 2 weeks but...nadda! Anyway, I am again, sorry for the wait, and do not worry! I believe my creativity has returned, and I think you're going to like this next one. Oh! And I kinda went on a frenzy now that I've found my muses again, and I am posting a Kai/Tala/Rei fic called Red Angel, as well as a Kai/Tala called Racing Time. Check 'em out if you like!

Disclaimer: I don't own BeyBlade. None of it. I simply use the characters in my poor attempt at honing my skills as an author.

...

For the first time in a very long time, Kai felt a wide grin spreading across his lips as Boris was hauled away by Russian officials on the T.V. screen in front of him. Tala laughed maniacally, turning quickly to the phone to call Bryan, leaving the room with laughing sapphire eyes. He connected with his lover almost instantly, and the other teen shook his head as his friends began rapidly spewing out their native tongue in such a way that it was barely discernable, even though it was their first language.

Forgetting coffee on the counter, the blunette flicked off the program, taking the stairs two at a time to reach the shower. His heart was swelling against his ribs, and he was getting restless. He wasn't stupid enough to believe that he was out of the woods yet, but this small sliver of hope demanded attention.

...

"Rei!" a cheerful voice cried from the kitchen.

Slowly the tiger sat up, rubbing his eyes angrily with a closed fist. It was Saturday. And on Saturday, it was his constitutional right to sleep in.

"Rei get you're lazy ass out of bed! NOW!" the blonde hollered for good measure.

Groaning in the realization that he'd never get back to bed, the tiger stretched before dragging himself to the kitchen. Max was practically bouncing where he stood, holding the phone out to him.

"It's Kai," the American teen grinned widely. Suddenly wide awake, the neko lunged for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Channel eight. I highly recommend it, I just loved the performance."

Rei giggled madly at the hint of the smirk in the older teen's smooth tenor. Quickly, he turned on the small set on the counter, flipping through the channels. A gleaming fang slipped over his bottom lip as Kenny ended what ever he'd been reporting in favor of a video clip.

Tipping his head slightly to the side, the tiger watched curiously as a middle-aged man wearing dark sunglasses and a billowing cloak was hauled from his house and shoved non-to-lightly into the back of a police car. He sneered.

"Is that Boris?"

"The one and only," the Russian sighed. Scrunching up his nose, the Chinese teen flicked off the T.V. before flopping down into the couch.

"You don't sound too happy..." he trailed off, slightly hurt.

"When I see him? No, I'm not generally happy."

"Well I'm glad I could help," he answered sarcastically.

"But..." Kai paused, seemingly unsure. "You did."

Rei smiled as he sat down lightly at the kitchen table. There was something different about his voice this time. The normally stoic teen had let his guard down, if only for a moment.

"I know," he answered softly, frowning as an awkward silence settled in.

"Yeah, well," the Russian started up again. "I'll see you around."

"Kai wait!" the Chinese teen gasped, an idea lighting up the bulb suspended over his head. "Would you like to come over for dinner?"

There was no response from the other end for so long that the tiger was starting to believe that he'd already hung up.

"I'd like that." Rei smiled so brightly just then, that even Max stared up from his bowl of cereal.

"Does five sound good?" he practically purred.

"See you then." With that, the line went dead.

For a long time after he'd hung up, the ebony-haired teen simply sat at the table, grinning as if he'd just won the lottery. Which, wasn't so far from the truth, but it was unnerving his blonde friend.

"Hello? Earth to Rei!" Blinking, said teen turned, his grin far from gone.

"Maxie? I need a favor." Tipping his head curiously to the side, the American teen regarded the other suspiciously.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Can you find a place to crash tonight?"

Blue eyes lit up in realization, and forgetting his cereal on the coffee table, the petit teen pounced his older friend happily.

"Just promise me one thing, he winked. Rei cocked an eyebrow.

"And what's that?"

"Just not on the couch, okay dude?"

Initial shock registered in golden eyes as the words tumbled from pale pink lips, but the neko was laughing as he pushed his, obviously too enthusiastic, friend off his shoulders.

"Maxie you pervert! He's coming over for _dinner_!"

"Whatever you say," he waved him off dismissively. But, as he stood, brushing himself off, he picked up the cordless phone before taking it into his room and shutting the door.

Shaking his head, the tiger sighed contentedly before pouring himself a bowl of cereal. Now he had all day to decide what he wanted to make for dinner.

Crunching thoughtfully on his breakfast, the Chinese teen brought himself back to the other day when he and Kai had been together in the coffee shoppe. The older teen had taken cream and sugar in his drink.

Taking another spoonful to his mouth, he weighed the possibilities. If that was any indication as to the others tastes, then it was clear that he preferred relatively flavored things to bitter/dry ones. With that in mind, he began wracking his brain for the perfect dish.

Finishing his cereal, he pushed the bowl away. He didn't know any Russian dishes, but he doubted that Kai would like the idea very much anyway. One doesn't leave a country to find it everywhere else.

He wrinkled his nose at the thought of most pasta's that came to mind. He wasn't very good at them, and he didn't trust himself to cook the sauce correctly. It would either turn out like broth or like stew. Either way, it made him visibly cringe at the memories. And he sure as hell wasn't making hamburgers...or hotdogs.

Suddenly, a thought struck him. He hadn't prepared any of _those_ dishes since he'd moved in with Max, but he remembered them perfectly. How could he not? He grew up on the stuff. Running down a mental list of his favorites, he paused, stopping on one he found particularly pleasing. He'd have to go shopping, but it'd be worth it.

Just as he was standing, his friend entered, hanging up the cordless, and flashing Rei a thumbs-up.

"I'll be at Miriam's tonight. She's got an extra room in her apartment now that Kevin's moved out." The tiger pondered this.

Miriam was a puzzle to him. They'd met at the University, she was a class below them and generally, she wasn't a person that the neko would suggest any kind of contact with, because of her nasty temper. She was quick to insult, and violence, having had a rough past, growing up in a gang when her parents passed away. All she had left was her brother Kevin, who was exactly the same. In a way, they reminded him of Kai, because deep down he knew they were just defensive, and on occasion they would get together, the four of them, on certain holidays. He knew they appreciated his company, but it was Max that they'd fallen in sync with.

"So," said blondes sly smirk broke him from his revere. "When should I make myself scarce?"

"Four," the Chinese teen answered decisively, nodding his thanks. Shrugging, the younger teen grinned.

"What did you decide on then? I could hear you mumbling with my door closed." The other grinned, a perfect fang slipping over his bottom lip.

"I think I'm gonna go with something I learned back in China." A cute pout formed on the American teens lips.

"How come you never make me anything so good?"

"You never ask." Rei answered simply, braiding his hair and heading to his room to slip on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. The other rolled his eyes, heading for the shower.

"Where are you going now?"

"Shopping, I'll be back in an hour," he called over his shoulder as he slipped on his shoes. Grabbing his keys, the neko turned one last time to inspect the house before leaving. He groaned.

"Maxie, do me another favor?" Hearing the shower turn on, he waited for a reply.

"Yeah?"

"Clean the kitchen for me?"

"RRREEEEEEIIIII!"

---Flashback

Kai blinked as the door swung open, immediately turning his head into Tala's chest at the blinding light that poured through the opening. His eyes burned, so he kept them shut tight as the other boys led him slowly out of the house.

He shivered slightly. It was cold, though, not as cold as it was in the winter. Something crunched beneath his shoes, and he longed to examine it and explore, but it hurt to open his eyes. A chilled wind nipped playfully at his cheeks and he smiled, taking a deep breath of fresh air for the first time that he could remember. It was wonderful.

"You..." Bryan trailed off, uncertain.

"I what?" he snapped, his good mood fading. He wasn't sure if he liked Bryan yet, and it was hard not to tear at him. There was a moments' pause before the larger Russian continued.

"You really haven't ever come out of that room, have you?" he inquired slowly. When they stopped at the road, Kai shook his head. The redhead's grip on him tightened, a feral growl escaping his throat. They walked the rest of the way in silence, but when they stopped again, the smallest of the three felt Tala's hands shift from his shoulders to his eyes.

"Wha---"

"Open your eyes." Slowly, he did as he was told, blinking again at the small amounts of light that filtered through the others fingers.

"Now, I'm going to move away, just let your sight adjust. Tell me if I'm going too fast." He nodded his consent and waited. Slowly, the pale hands pulled back; stopping for a little until eventually they fell by the sides of their rightful owner.

Wincing, the blunette took a step back, relaxing only slightly when strong hands steadied him from behind. It was so bright, and for a moment all he could make out were blurred shapes and colors. He smiled, having never known colors to be so brilliant. And gradually, everything came into focus.

Gasping slightly, he looked around wildly, taking in as much as he could. They were on the grass but it was covered in a thin layer of snow that glittered unlike anything that he'd ever witnessed. He'd only read about these things in books, and unable to contain himself, he bent down to touch it. It was cold, but soft, and he squeezed a handful of it in his palm, his grin spreading when it melted into water and slipped between his fingers.

Looking up again, his garnet gaze fell to the trees surrounding them, and the clear blue sky, dotted as it was with grey snow clouds. Suddenly a bird flew into his view, and he gasped in surprise, falling backwards ungracefully.

Slender arms caught him though, offering warmth and support when he blushed at his stupidity. Bryan laughed deeply behind them, and soon enough, they were all giggling uncontrollably.

"Where are we?" Kai asked after they had calmed, turning to his two companions curiously. Off to his right there was a fountain; it was frozen, and crumbling, but the center was carved beautifully and many people sat around it, watching small children fooling around in the snow.

"This is the park," Tala answered. "It's where most people go to relax." Nodding, the youngest of them turned back around in the redhead's lap, spreading his legs slightly so he could pack snow between his hands.

"Can you take me here again?" he asked hopefully, pausing in his work to watch it slowly melt away again.

Ice and lilac clashed; smiling once more at the gift they were able to give their new friend.

"Yes," they said together. "We will.

---End Flashback.

"So, I see what you've been up to lately." Tala smiled at the grin he knew was plastered all over Bryan's face.

"Well, know me," he shrugged. "At least they're out of the way for now."

"Yeah," the larger Russian sighed.

"What's up?" the redhead inquired, flopping down on his bed.

"You put 'em up, so do I _have_ to stay here?" The other blinked before smiling gratefully.

"I would say no, but Kai is still on edge about this. I can tell. If you asked him he'd probably say it's all right for our sake, but..."

"That's okay, I'd better keep an eye on my dear uncle anyway," he chuckled darkly. "Wouldn't want anything to happen to him in that horrible place now would I?"

"Of course not," he mock sympathized. They both laughed.

"Well then, I'll let you go, Kai is gonna be on you in a few for being gone for twenty minutes." Tala shook his head.

"Take care."

"I will."

Flipping his cell phone closed, the slender Russian placed it on the bedside table before thumping his way downstairs. He had all the grace and poise to glide down them without making any sound, but, where was the fun in that?

Slipping into the kitchen, he stole a piece of toast from Kai's plate and read the note that was place next to it.

---Meet me at the park in an hour. I need your help.

Kai.

Two perfect eyebrows arched over electric blue eyes as he re-read the letter. Shaking his head he picked up the phone, curiosity getting the better of him. Searching through the call log, he paused, a grin spreading on his lips.

The only call made today was from this hotel room, to Rei's apartment.

Tala nodded to himself knowingly, before stealing the other piece of toast and taking the steps two at a time to make it to the shower.

...

A/N: Well, there you have it! Thank you so much for all of your support guys, and a special thanks goes to Neko Phoenix Girl! After reading her shout out to me, I realized that I couldn't give up (as corny as it sounds), and she also fueled my idea for adding Miriam to the characters. She may not know it, but she was a great help! Thank you so much NPG! And to everyone!

Next time: Rei and Kai's dinner!


	9. Explorations Interrupted

A/N: Well, here it is, by far one of my favorite chapters in this story if I do say so myself. I know you guys are going to like this! Anyway, enjoy, and Red Angel will be updated by Monday I hope. After that, look to my bio for important updates! Thanks!

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

...

Rei leaned on the counter, silently checking over his ingredients to make sure that, no, he did _not _have to go out to the store for a third time. Satisfied for the moment, he cursed himself. _There is no need to be this nervous,_ he told himself calmly. _It's just Kai, and he's just coming over for dinner---_ Suddenly, Max's comment earlier forced it's way to the head of his muddled thoughts.

"Dammit, no!" he yelled, repeatedly pounding his fist against his head. "Get out, get out, GET OUT!" But it did little good. His thoughts lingered on the possibilities, and they were far from pure.

Frustrated, he slumped down over the counter, his head in his hands. "Gods, what am I doing...?"

"You're crushing, moron." The joking reply drifted to his ears from around the corner as Max slipped out of his room and into the kitchen. Turning, Rei regarded his friend as if pondering this possibility, then shook his head.

"Am not."

"Are too."

The neko sighed, burying his head in his arms. "Shut up," he mumbled.

The blonde teen offered him a sympathetic smile, but it went unnoticed. "No sweat man, we all go through it. Even him I bet."

The tiger snorted as he stood, slamming himself down at the kitchen table. With a mournful groan, he let himself fall forward until he hit the **table**. Max winced.

"He could have anyone he wants," came his reply, muffled by the table. "There's---"

"Don't even think about starting the, oh-there's-no-reason-for-him-to-like-me bit," the American teen cut him off. "You make it sound like he isn't giving you a chance." Rei lifted his head slightly, looking up at his friend through innocent, golden orbs.

"He is?" Max folded his arms across his chest, raising a delicate eyebrow in exasperation.

"You're hopeless." The Chinese teen put his head back down on the table, none-too-lightly.

"I know."

"Yes, well, as amusing as that is, as your friend I should probably tell you to work on that."

A silence fell over room, neither awkward nor comfortable, both simply waiting for the other to continue. Finally, Max looked at his watch before grabbing his jacket and keys.

"Anyway, it's nearly four, and I wanna stop over at the studio before heading over to Miriam's, okay?" The neko was instantly alert.

"You're leaving?! That means Kai will be here in an hour!" he shouted, pitifully stumbling from his chair. In truth, the dish he was preparing didn't take long at all, but _he_ still had to get ready!

Rolling his eyes, the blonde teen caught his best friend by the shoulders as he ran by, effectively stopping him in his tracks. "Listen, everything's going to be great, you're just too messed up to realize it. Slow down dude, and I'm sure you'll have a great time."

Taking his words to heart, the tiger smiled, nodding. Why was he so nervous anyway? It was just Kai. Gorgeous, sexy, hot, dreamy, god-like Kai. See? Nothing to be nervous about.

He fought the urge to scream.

"Thanks Maxie. Say hi to Tyson and Miriam for me."

"Will do," he promised before picking up his bag and heading for the door. "Have fun!" he winked over his shoulder as he let himself out. Rei blushed at the witty comeback that had nearly passed his lips.

"I need serious help," he muttered.

Briefly, he wondered if he'd call Tala for advice, but it was fleeting. He didn't know his cell number, and if he called the hotel he'd run the risk of getting Kai on the line instead. So, he checked his supplies one more time, nearly having a heart attack before realizing that his spices were still in the cabinet. Rubbing his temples, he headed for the shower. Suddenly he froze in the door to his bedroom, his large eyes widening anxiously.

What was he going to wear?

...

Tala took his time on the sidewalks, his body in America while his heart remained in Russia. Tilting his head to stare into the city, he took in the buildings, the people, the streets... With a sigh he fixed his gaze on his shoes instead, trying to imagine frigid winds and snow crunching beneath his feet. He wished he were back home with his lover.

The redhead smiled wryly to himself, jamming his hands into the pockets of his jeans. It hadn't even been a week and all he could think about was an ocean away.

Pulling one of his hands free from his jeans, he brought his cell phone with it. He kept walking, absently checking through the settings, but inside he knew he was waiting for it to ring.

"Hey," a soft tone called, causing him to stop. Turning, he found Kai standing a few feet away behind him.

"Hey," he offered back with a weak smile. The smaller teen studied him for a while before gesturing over his shoulder.

"You know, you passed it. Five minutes ago," he added with a small smirk. Tala blinked, just able to make out the park in the distance.

"Oh," he started intelligently, slipping the phone into his pocket again. "I was---"

"Thinking." Kai answered with a nod. "I know."

They walked back the way they'd come in silence, the grey skies above them adding to the already somber mood that had fallen upon them. When they'd reached the park, the air was thick with moisture, the clouds rolling in darker and darker. The older Russian opened his mouth to comment on this, but abruptly he was enveloped in a fierce hug.

"I'm sorry."

"Kai..." he trailed off, returning the gesture although neither let go.

"You shouldn't be here," the blunette told him. "And I'm sorry."

Pulling away, the redhead shook his head. "I just miss him, that's all." The other watched him apologetically.

"I---"

"Need my help." Tala finished for him suddenly, waving the small note in front of his friends nose. The younger teen frowned but nodded, sitting down on a bench a little way off. The older Russian followed, sitting down as well.

"So," he began, leaning back. "What's up?" Inwardly the slender teen smirked when Kai started fidgeting, but he didn't push.

"I called Rei this morning," he started, but after that he couldn't seem to find the words to finish, and everything was distracting him. Two fine eyebrows arched over impossibly blue eyes expectantly.

"And?"

"We talked..." The redhead tried to hide a grin. _Imagine that._

With a sigh, the crimson-eyed Russian glanced at his friend before leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. "And, he asked me to come over for dinner," he finished finally.

"Nervous?" When Kai didn't answer, the older teen threw his arm over his shoulders. "You know what? I bet you he is too."

"Maybe," the blunette agreed, leaning into his friend. "But I bet you he's done this before." Blue eyes widened, realization dawning in them. Taking hold of the others strong chin, he kissed his forehead.

"You have nothing to worry about," he promised. "No one is really sure about what to do on a first date."

"Well, what did _you_ do?" Tala blushed. Letting go of him he coughed, looking away.

"Now is hardly the time to change the subject." A wicked smirk sparked within his narrowed ruby eyes.

"I didn't change the subject at all," he countered nonchalantly. The older teen glared at him.

"Let's just say things didn't exactly go as planned." Figuring he would ask Bryan about it some other time, Kai shrugged it off, a delicate silence descending on them. Eventually, the taller Russian stood, offering a hand to his younger friend. Taking it, the blunette stood as well, looking up in question.

"Let's go then," Tala clarified, pulling the other along. "You're not going in jeans and a T-shirt."

...

Rei smiled to himself as he cut the steaks into strips and added it to the jalapenos and garlic in the skillet. Wiping his hands on a towel, he paused to check the noodles, his smile spreading into a grin.

Cooking had always been a hobby of his, working in the kitchen one of his greatest past-times.

Probably because he was a genius at it.

Allowing himself a giggle, the tiger stirred the noodles a few time before going back to the combination in his skillet. After he'd taken a shower he'd felt much better, that is, until he realized that he needed an outfit. So, scrambling around like a madman (because it was already four twenty), it took him all of fifteen minutes to find exactly what he'd been looking for.

He'd chosen a form-fitting, forest green tank top that revealed the black ink on his shoulder blade as well as a pair of dark, khaki cargos that rode provocatively low on his hips. He'd braided his hair, finishing it off with the red clip he normally wore at the end of his wrap, and allowed for his yin-yang bandana to keep his bangs in check. In the end, the neko was very pleased with himself. All that was left to do was finish the meal.

Looking over his shoulder, he frowned at the clock.

5:05

Turning back around to add the vegetables to the steak mixture in the skillet and drain the noodles, he decided that a little extra time was good anyway. Stepping away from the stove, he quickly tossed the salad before placing it on the table and then remembered the rice cooking that he'd all but forgotten. Just as he was taking it off the burner, a knock sounded at the door. Pausing a moment to take a deep breath, the tiger walked across the room, and politely answered the door.

For a long time, both teens simply stared at each other.

Kai was standing before Rei, dressed in a tight back tank top sporting a red trim on the edges of the sleeves, as well as a pair of grey/blue cargos that rested on his hips snuggly. Around his neck was a long white scarf that trailed down his back, the tails fluttering around his knees. He seemed almost regal to the tiger, like a noble taking a moment to visit his subjects, and his confident stance only added to his majestic appearance. Finally the stoic Russian shifted, slightly uncomfortable by his scrutinizing gaze, bringing the curious neko back to reality. Fighting a blush, he offered a warm smile.

"Come on in," he said, stepping away from the door. The blunette entered, standing silently where he was, taking in everything about the apartment as Rei turned his attention back to the stove.

"Sorry dinner isn't ready yet, it'll be just a few more minutes." Kai blinked, coming out of his revere to study his companion for a moment.

"I don't mind."

The raven-haired teen brightened gratefully before retrieving his and Kai's plates from the table. Setting them down on the counter he muttered something to himself before glancing back to see that the older teen hadn't moved. Quirking an eyebrow, he was suddenly fixed with a bloody stare.

"You can come in," he told the blunette gently around a smirk. Kai seemed to have only just realized what was going on, as if he had been in a daze the entire time. Now, as he slipped off his shoes, he let his bangs fall over his face to hide the pink tinge that he could feel blossoming over his cheeks.

"Do you want any help?" he asked suddenly, straightening as he walked into the kitchen. Rei paused as he divided the rice up on their plates, thinking.

"Actually, I'm all set here, but there are some drinks in the fridge if you could grab those for the table?" Nodding, the Russian did as he was told. When he looked back up, he caught a glimpse of the tattoo on the Chinese teen's shoulder blade when he had reached over the stove to add noodles to whatever he was cooking in the skillet.

"When did you do that?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Do what?"

Coming to stand behind the neko, Kai brushed his hand lightly over the markings on his tanned skin. "This."

Rei stopped what he was doing, his golden eyes widening slightly. His skin prickled under Kai's fingers, and after the other teen pulled away, the tiger found himself sorely missing the sensation.

"It's a long story," he replied softly, as he turned off the burner and took the skillet up in his hands. Reaching around him, the blunette picked up their plates and followed the other teen to the table. When the tiger had put glasses of water down along with their drinks they sat, and Rei allowed his guest to serve himself first while he finished.

"I actually got this, when I turned ten," he began, surprised when Kai didn't seem the least bit shocked by his answer. "My people believe that we all possess a guardian spirit to protect us in our times of need," he stopped a minute when the Russian handed him the serving spoon.

"Yours is the tiger?" he asked, waiting patiently for his host to finish before beginning his own meal.

"Yes, but..." The Chinese teen blushed, looking up as he placed the spoon back in the skillet. "You must think I'm an idiot," he muttered. The older teen shook his head.

"Why do you do that?" Rei blinked, slightly confused. With a sigh, the stoic teen elaborated. "You write yourself off too easily."

"Sometimes people won't except the truth," he confessed timidly.

"I'm not going to berate your beliefs." At this, a smile began teasing the corners of the neko's full lips, until finally they expanded into a bright, gratifying smile. Kai felt a warmth surge through his chest at that look, and he smiled back despite himself.

"That means a lot. Thanks Kai." There was a long pause until finally, Rei picked up his fork, nodding for the blunette to do the same.

"Tell me what you think," he insisted, refusing to eat until the other teen had tried it.

Almost tentatively, Kai brought the noodles and rice to his mouth, lowering his head as he savored the tastes that assaulted his tongue. He had only ever sampled a few Russian dishes, each with it's own blunt yet crisp tastes, and even fewer American dishes during his stay. But this food was full of flavor, and he could feel the spices burning at his lips. He had truly never tasted anything quite like it, and when he looked back up at the slightly nervous neko-jin, his crimson gaze was sincere.

"It's amazing." Rei beamed, finally starting into his own dish. He felt his heart hammering in his chest, but it felt wonderful.

For the most part, dinner was eaten in silence, although neither was really uncomfortable with this, each only wanting to enjoy the other's company. And when the meal was over, Kai helped Rei clear the kitchen.

"Do you like ice cream?" the tiger asked suddenly, once they had finished. Furrowing his brows, the Russian couldn't remember having ever tried it.

"I don't know," he answered truthfully, slightly put off when the neko's eyebrows shot up disbelievingly. He was reassured shortly after when the Chinese teen produced a large tub from the freezer with a giddy look on his face.

"Care to find out?"

...

Kai dipped his spoon into his bowl again, allowing himself a generous amount of the frozen substance, which he proceeded to put in his mouth. Pulling the utensil passed his lips slowly, he let the ice cream melt in his mouth before swallowing.

He liked the mint, it reminding him of everything he had ever some to cherish---the snow in the park in Russia, cold and refreshing. Those few moments when he could embrace it seemed worth staying outside forever. Tala and Bryan, his best friends; soothing and enjoyable, and a great comfort when he needed them. And Rei...

He glanced at the younger teen at his side on the couch. He had folded his legs and put the bowl in his lap, eating out of it happily as if it were the only thing that gave him joy. Kai quirked a smile at this child-like behavior, feeling much more at ease with the Chinese teen.

"What's you favorite flavor?" he asked on a whim. Rei pondered the thought for a moment, holding the spoon in his mouth as he did.

"Sherbert." He answered decisively after removing the utensil. "It's kind of..." he trailed off, trying to find the right words to explain. "Fruity, and tropical," he shrugged, nudging the teen beside him. "It's great stuff, I'll have to get you some." Kai nodded, taking the information in.

"Have you traveled a lot?" The Russian paused, swallowing his ice cream before shaking his head wordlessly. Inwardly Rei kicked himself, recalling that Kai had told him in the coffee shop that he had been forbidden to leave his house. Looking away, ashamed, the neko set his bowl down on the coffee table in front of them.

"I'm sorry." Again he shook his head, setting his bowl down next to other.

"It's fine."

When he looked up, he found himself trapped in an impossible golden gaze. He felt rather than saw, the guilt and worry glittering in those depths, and was drawn to it. It scared him, but no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't pull away. The tiger was close, any closer and their noses would be touching. For a moment his breath caught in his throat as the neko opened his mouth to say more, instead, leaned in further.

Hesitantly, he leaned in as well.

When their lips brushed against each other, Kai stopped, unsure. Thinking he had gone too fast, the Chinese teen began to pull away, but the moment the Russian could no longer feel the heat of his skin against his own, he knew that he wanted it. He moved with Rei, causing the raven-haired teen to look up, searching his garnet eyes for consent. Allowing his eyes to fall shut, silently, he gave it.

Leaning in again, the tiger took Kai's lips in his own, relishing in his taste. His hand slid to the back of his neck, pulling the older teen closer, deepening the kiss. The Russian gasped slightly, his parted lips giving Rei's tongue access to the rest of his mouth. He pressed himself up against the younger teen, pulling him closer by his waist, wanting more.

RING 

Abruptly they parted, startled when the phone rang. Cursing under his breath, Rei kissed him lightly on the lips with an apologetic look before hopping the couch to grab the phone on the counter.

Kai sat where he was, not being able to feel anything but the sensation of the tiger's lips lingering on his own. It burned, and yet he wanted more.

His first kiss.

The neko's worried voice broke through his musings. Sitting up on his knees, he leaned over the back of the couch, watching his newfound lover as he paced the kitchen floor.

"He didn't even stop by?" A long pause, and the raven-haired teen paled considerably. He glanced over at the clock, and the blunette followed his gaze.

7:12

"Alright, thanks, I'll let you know. Yeah, bye." Tipping his head to the side, he waited for Rei to explain. In a shaky voice he spoke---

"Max was supposed to go over to a friends house tonight," he told him, unconsciously wringing his hands together. "That was her."

"What is it?"

The younger teen looked up at him then, as if pleading him to tell him that what he had just heard on the phone was a lie.

"He never showed up."

...

A/N: Uh-oh. What happened to Maxie? Guess you'll have to wait and see! Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews guys, you have no idea what they mean to me!


	10. Searching

A/N: This is an important message. Not an update, EXTREMELY IMPORTANT, nonetheless. I am so sorry for not updating recently, but the fact of the matter is that I simply and frankly cannot. My dad, being the tyrannical bastard that he is, has proved to be an extremely destructive adversary. I'm completely without email, IM, my files, EVERYTHING IS GONE. All because my dad doesn't approve of my stories or my friends. Damnit.

**I'll be doing everything that I can in order to get back to you, but it is more than likely that I will not be back for quite sometime. I am soooo sorry. I have no intention of stopping my writing, but as I explained, I am practically under house arrest. I really am sorry for any inconvenience and I hope you will all stick with me on this. You've been wonderful.**

**And please, spread this around to all of my reviewers…I really don't want RETARDED flamers who don't check up on these things. And pissing me off right now would not be good for your health. **

**FDA approved.**

Rei's hands gripped the steering wheel so tight that, for a moment, Kai was sure he'd split his knuckles. Without thinking, he reached up and placed his own hand gently over the tiger's, rubbing his thumb soothingly over the tanned skin. The neko didn't relax at first, but as they came to a stop at a red light, Rei leaned back easily, taking a deep breath. Letting his hand fall off the wheel, he laced his fingers with the others.

"I'm sorry about all of this," he apologized as he waited for the light to turn. The Russian teen just shook his head dismissively.

"Don't be."

"If you want, I can drop you off at the hotel..." the Chinese teen offered slowly, as if he really didn't mean what he was saying. Kai smiled shortly to himself, tightening his hold on the tiger's hand.

"I'm fine," he answered, turning his gaze out of the window as they started up again. "So, where do you think he is?"

Rei narrowed his eyes, feeling them slit down the middle. "Oh, I have a pretty good idea I think." With this he pulled into a small parking lot in the back of an only slightly larger building. Two perfect eyebrows arched over crimson eyes as the older teen took in the place.

"_Dragon's Den Comics_? Why would Max be here?" he asked incredulously slipping his hand out of the neko's, to unbuckle his seat belt and step out of the car. When the doors had slammed shut, he waited patiently for an answer.

"To see his boss. And if he didn't call, it must have been one helluva meeting..."

Tapping his foot anxiously, Rei waited for Tyson to come down the stairs and let them in. It had taken him shouting through the intercom for a good two minutes before the blunette had decided their presence wasn't a figment of his imagination. This fact was not so comforting to the neko.

Leaning back into Kai, he tipped his head up, muttering into his lover's ear.

"I'm gonna kill him...I'll _both _if Max is up there..." Laughing shortly, the older male held the Chinese teen close to him in the dark, the only light coming from the streets ahead of them.

Suddenly the door burst open, and Tyson nearly tripped out the door to land on top of them. Instinctively the Russian pulled his partner away, stepping lightly to the side so that the other teen could land on his own face instead.

"Oh man..." the Japanese teen groaned, rubbing his forehead as he began pulling himself back to his feet. "Those stairs are murderous!"

Pulling away from Kai, Rei growled low in his throat before hoisting Tyson up the rest of the way by the collar of his shirt. "Is Max here?"

"Well it's nice to see you too!" the blunette cried angrily, dislodging the neko's hands so that he could take a step back. "

"He asked you a question." Came a smooth tenor as the stoic teen pulled himself out of the shadows. Tyson simply turned, glaring the intruder down. Or trying to. He didn't know that the other teen had _way _more experience.

"And who the hell are you?" Kai didn't answer, merely rolled his eyes when the light of realization dawned in the stormy gaze attempting to intimidate him.

"Oh." Was the only answer he could think of to give.

"Yeah, oh." Kai mocked, before crossing his arms over his chest. "Now answer the question. Is Max here, or not?" The Japanese teen nodded slowly.

"He's here, so what's up?"

"Where is he?" Rei asked abruptly. If possible the slits in his eyes became narrower when Tyson rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, uh...you see, it was..." he stopped, gulping when Kai took a step closer. The neko did as well.

"Tyson. If you---"

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA!" the blunette hollered, holding up his hands. "I don't even want to hear the end of _that _sentence! Gimme some credit would ya?" Unconsciously, the tiger breathed a sigh of relief. Kai however, wasn't so easily swayed.

"Then what's the story?" he only half snarled.

"Max came over and we had a few beers. He fell asleep on the couch about an hour ago."

"Then why didn't you call me?" Rei stepped in again. Tyson crossed his arms over his chest.

"I use Max's cell number when I get in touch with him," he shrugged. "Never really thought about his home phone." At this, the Chinese teen reached into his pocket, producing his notebook and pen.

"Alright then..." he trailed off writing down two numbers. Tearing out the page, he thrust it into Tyson's hand. "This is our apartment number, and the second one is Max's friend. He was supposed to go over there tonight so I want you to call her and tell her that he won't be coming got it?" The Japanese teen paled considerably.

"Hey I'm really sorry, he didn't say he had anywhere to go." The tiger forced himself to calm down, letting his eyes shift back to normal.

"It's fine," he paused a moment to adopt a wicked smirk. "But don't let it happen again. I know where you live."

"Hehehe...yeah," Tyson laughed nervously. Faking a cough, he was suddenly strangely mature. "Right, so if he ends up staying the night what time should he be home Mr. Tate?" Rei pretended to ponder this.

"Noon," he answered decisively. Nodding with a laugh, the blunette waved them goodbye before leaving. With a smile the neko turned with Kai to leave, when suddenly Tyson came barreling back through his door. With a yelp, the tiger jumped straight into the Russian's arms to avoid being hit.

"Gods, what the hell was that!" he cried, glaring at the Japanese teen. Grinning sheepishly, the blunette looked up.

"Uh, well, you didn't mention Max's friends name and I didn't think she'd appreciate that." Relaxing, the neko loosened his arms around the stoic teens neck, though he made no move to get down.

"Her name's Miriam."

"Okay! Thanks!" he cheered, racing back up the stares. With a sigh, Rei rested his head lightly on his lovers shoulder.

"I'm gonna kill them..." A soft chuckle reached his sensitive ears.

"Wasn't that the plan _before _you jumped into my arms? Not that I'm complaining...but I didn't think he was all that scary." The Chinese teen blushed deeply before leaping out of the hold.

"...I did..." he pretended to pout, fiddling with the end of his braid. His eyes glittered when Kai smiled again.

"What?" the older teen asked tensely when the tiger's golden gaze lingered on his face. Rei just smiled softly, reaching up to trace his jaw line with a slender finger.

"You should do that more often," he replied after a moment. His lover caught his hand, holding it in place against his pale cheek.

"What was I doing?" Leaning up, the younger male captured his lips in a short, passionate kiss. Pulling back slightly, he then pecked him on the nose, laughing when the blunette sneezed.

"You were smiling."

Tala sat at his desk, laptop glowing in the dim light. His fingers were trained on the keys, the light tapping the only sound in the entire suite. Leaning back, he picked up his glace of water, sipping at it while reading through one of his files. Wiping his mouth beforecontinuing, he resumed his typing.

'This is no good...' With a small tap of the delete key, the file disappeared. 'No. That doesn't help either...' He groaned, again resuming his typing.

He had checked and re-checked all files that were in his possession, and after a few quick keystrokes, a few that weren't. But nothing he came up with was helping, and it seemed that, despite his best efforts, the last piece of solid evidence he needed was blatantly eluding him.

"Where are you?" he hissed at the screen, calling up another file.

Growling when he'd come up short again, he slammed a fist into the table. Boris was not an easy man to track, and his evasiveness was keeping Tala from finding the one record that could wrap up Kai's case. The one thing that they hadn't taken into account at the time; the one thing that they had left for the world to see...and somehow the old man had gotten smarter.

'But there has to be something!' he argued with himself. 'You're just not looking hard enough!' With a sigh, he placed his hands on the keypad, choosing his entrance carefully.

Sifting through Boris's defenses, he launched himself into the heart of the old man's research. 'It's here...I know it is...but, where?'

'Where did it go?'

---Flashback

Tala slipped quietly through the door when he was sure that Boris and Voltaire had left. He'd taken off his shoes outside, and carried them with him now, making sure not to let them drip on the perfect tile floor. Walking briskly through the corridors, he made his way down to the basement level, setting his shoes down on a dirty piece of cardboard as he came off the steps. The old man rarely took notice of anything down here; it would be safe.

Reaching into his pocket he produced a small lock pick, and kneeled down in front of the door, squinting in the darkness. Boris and Voltaire always left every Sunday morning, to review their progress on Kai. It sickened him to think of what went on during the rest of the week, but until they returned at noon, the smaller youth was left alone. He smirked as the door unlocked.

Before turning the handle he knocked gently.

"Kai? It's me, Tala." After a few moments, he heard a soft sound---a barely suppressed sob---but the younger boy never answered. His instincts were shouting at him to turn around and leave, but he had frozen, his fear for the smaller male peaking in his chest.

"Kai?" he called out again, a little louder this time. With each passing second his heart dropped further and further into his stomach until finally, Kai answered.

"I'm here," he replied hoarsely. "But I-I don't think I can go with you today...y-you should leave..." Swallowing hard, the redhead stood, his hand never leaving the doorknob.

"What is it?" he asked softly, fearing the answer.

"...It's nothing." Closing his eyes at the frail answer, he turned the handle.

"Can I come in?"

"Tala, please..." he sniffed.

"I'm sorry," he said, slowly pushing the door open.

The small room was flooded with darkness, broken glass and tattered boxes littered the floor, covered in a thin layer of dust. Scrunching up his nose in disgust, the older boy stepped inside, his attention turning to the dirty bed in the corner. There was a small lump in the center of it, covered in thin, torn sheets.

Shutting the door gently behind himself, he tried to avoid the broken glass as he made his way across the room. Sitting on the edge of the mattress, he winced as it creaked loudly under his weight. He heard Kai's breath catch in his throat, could see his small form trembling beneath the filthy covers.

"Where's Bryan?" The sudden inquiry made the redhead jump slightly.

"He uh...I think he said that Boris had some work for him today." The petit figure stiffened at the mention of his tutor. Tala's eyes narrowed as he placed a hand on the cloaked shoulder, quelling the trembles as best he could.

"What did they do?" he whispered. Suddenly Kai sobbed, his cries filling the small room. He couldn't answer, his throat tightening as his tears stained the sheets. Startled, the taller boy drew back his hand.

"What?" he prompted, louder this time. His hand twitched to pull the covers back, but Kai would never forgive him. The cries intensified, and he could feel his own eyes welling up with tears.

"Oh Kai..." trailing off, he laid himself down next to the other, wrapping his arms tightly about the trembling body.

For a long time the two of them just cried out their pain, Tala, letting his tears cascade over his cheeks, biting his lip so that the younger boy wouldn't hear him. But when the sobs finally subsided, neither of them had a word to say.

So slowly, Kai pulled the sheets back, and turned over to face his friend.

"It hurts...so much..." he confessed, his large garnet eyes still wet from crying. The redhead couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips at the others appearance.

His once flawless, smooth cheeks were marred by the presence of four dark triangles. They were scabbed over, blood still drying across the wounds. It stained his cheeks and his chin, washed only slightly by his crystalline tears.

---End Flashback

Tala blinked, realizing that he'd stopped his typing, and the tears that wouldn't seem to cease that day had returned, mocking his fruitless progress. Sniffing loudly he wiped them away with the back of his hand, reaching for his water. After a few long sips he replaced the glass and stood, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

If only he could find Boris's records of those days...

Bryan stalked through the city of Moscow, his large hands buried deep within his pockets, the collar turned up to shield him from the wind. Taking a sharp turn, he entered a small restaurant, checking the clock before seating himself a small booth across from two others. Pulling themselves into shadow, they all ordered drinks before starting their conversation.

"Bryan," the smaller one started. "How have you been holding up?" The lilac-haired teen shrugged impassively.

"As well as one can I suppose," he smirked then. "And a whole house to myself."

"Yes," the taller one offered. "We heard about that. Clever of you." Bryan raised his eyebrows.

"I wasn't the man behind the scenes Spencer." The larger male leaned forward, his blonde hair slightly curling at the tips.

"I won't press you any further then." At this the smaller one spoke up.

"Bry? We're..." he trailed off uncertainly, running a hand thoughtfully over the goggles he was wearing atop his head. "We're worried about you. Haven't seen you for months, and---" Spencer's large hand came down to rest on the smaller males shoulder, quieting him suddenly.

"And?" The lilac-haired Russian prompted. "Ian?"

"And we want to help." The teen finished quietly, shrugging out of his friends grip.

"There isn't---"

"There must be something," Spencer cut in. Bryan sighed, leaning back momentarily as the waitress handed them their drinks. Pausing to take a sip, he watched the other two over the rim of his glass.

"I can't let you do this."

"Bull," Ian spat. "We may be able to help, and if the opportunity arises we will take it."

"He's right," the taller male agreed, grinning at his smaller friends. "It's a first...but nevertheless, true. We're here for you."

"I appreciate that," Bryan answered with a smile. "I just don't want you guys involved. It's difficult..."

"We know," Spencer nodded, standing. Tipping his head to the pale teen, Ian flicked a card across the table.

"And we'll be there. Just give us a call."

A/N: Well, there you have it. _Glares at the last sequence. _I really wasn't happy with this last scene. I'll probably re-write it...anyway, now that the plot is starting to pick itself up again, things are gonna get pretty crazy, so hang on!


	11. Frustrations

A/N: See the first chapter for the Disclaimer.

…

Rei parked his car, staring out into the street for a moment, seriously contemplating driving back over to Kai's hotel. Sighing in defeat, he took his keys from the ignition and got out of his car. He didn't want to seem desperate, and the other teen had been really sweet about what had happened…he couldn't bring himself to ruin the night by showing up awkwardly on his doorstep after they'd only just said goodbye.

With a deep breath he turned his gaze to his apartment building. Shaking his head, he stepped up onto the sidewalk, letting his feet carry him to wherever they chose. He didn't feel like going home just yet, and his heart was still fluttering. He allowed himself a smile as he blushed, twirling his keys on his index finger.

Rei had been in his fair share of relationships, but he felt that he knew very little about love. He didn't know if you could fall for someone so soon, but one thing he did know was that he wanted Kai to be happy, and he was willing do anything to make sure he stayed that way.

Still smiling, the Chinese teen picked up his pace a little bit, feeling the surge of energy in his chest. It felt wonderful. He found himself further in town than he had originally planned to be, but it didn't matter. Right now, he could accomplish anything-

With a startled yelp, the raven-haired teen found himself flat on his back, with a lap full of teenager.

"Maxie?" he called out, sitting up as the blonde pushed himself off of his friend.

"Rei?" The older male gave his friend a look. Max grinned. "Oh, sorry, my bad. I thought you were someone else." Ruffling the smaller teen's hair, the tiger pulled them both up and off the sidewalk.

"What are you doing?" he asked after a moment. "I thought you'd still be at Tyson's?" When the glimmer in those sapphire eyes flickered out at his words, Rei felt slightly nervous.

"I was," Max replied quietly. "But…I…" he glanced up at his best friend then, looking like a lost puppy.

"What happened?" the neko inquired, taking the younger male's hand and leading him to a nearby coffee shoppe. The blonde heaved a deep breath that seemed to hurt him.

"I freaked. I mean…I woke up and it was just…I forgot, and then I realized…and I freaked."

They paused as they entered the shoppe, ordering hot chocolate and sitting down at a small table before continuing. The American teen looked really distressed, but Rei just waited, sipping on his drink. Finally Maxie picked up the conversation again.

"I really like him Rei, but I when I woke up on his couch…I couldn't believe it. So I ran." The Chinese teen blinked a few times.

"You mean, he doesn't know that you're gone?" The other shook his head slowly.

"I didn't know what to do! I panicked!"

"Why?" he asked incredulously.

"I don't know!" he whined, as if he was close to tears. It startled his friend, who wasn't quite sure how to respond.

"It's alright Maxie. I'm sure-"

"But it isn't all right! I'm sure he thinks I'm a loser and he's probably worried and now I'm going to have to face him and he's probably going to call everything off-" he rambled until Rei cut him off sharply.

"Calm down. He's probably worried and yes you're going to have to face him, but I don't think that you have anything to be anxious about. What happened dude? This kinda thing never used to scare you."

"I'm not scared!" at the look from his friend he wilted, playing with the napkin holder idly. "Maybe…it's because I want this too work…and I'm just not sure if he wants it as much as I do."

"Oh Maxie…" the tiger smiled gently. "You like him a lot huh?" Shyly, the American teen nodded.

"I can't explain it…" he trailed off, his demeanor becoming wonderfully peaceful. It seemed to warm the room around them. Rei grinned.

"You don't have to." Standing, he offered his friend his hand again. "Come on bud, let's go home. You can call Tyson when we get there, 'cause I'm sure he left nearly forty messages by now."

…

When the two reached their apartment building, Tyson was already there. He was sitting on the front steps, his elbows digging into his knees, and his face buried in his hands. He kept glancing back at the building, as if expecting to see someone lean out the window and call to him.

As they approached, Max seemed to pull back a little, his grip on Rei's hand becoming harder and harder to bear. He nearly turned around and walked away, but his friend nudged him gently in the right direction.

"You'll be fine," he whispered. "I'll be right upstairs if you need anything okay?" When he received a hesitant nod in return, he pecked the younger teen lightly on the cheek. The blonde smiled, squeezing his hand once more for comfort before finally letting go.

Walking past him, Rei made for the back alley of the apartment, heading for the fire escape instead of the door. When Tyson didn't notice him, he glanced back at his friend with a wink, before disappearing around the corner.

"Max?"

His head jerked up at the sound of his name, startled that Tyson had noticed him from down the sidewalk. Swallowing hard he nodded, meeting the blunette halfway.

"Max, what happened?" he cried, enveloping the younger male in a firm hug. Blinking back his surprise, he returned the embrace. "You scared me…"

Pulling back, the American teen studied his boyfriend. "I did?" Tyson laughed.

"I come downstairs and the one I care about is missing…no I wasn't worried." They laughed.

"But, Max? What did happen?" The blonde shook his head, looking up at his lover fondly.

"I was, just a little nervous. That's all. Sorry I ran out on you." The Japanese teen studied him curiously for a moment, before brushing back his fluffy bangs.

"You don't have to be sorry, but you should know that you can talk to me about those things, we're in this together ri—mph?" In one motion, Max threw his arms around Tyson's neck, and pressed his lips sweetly against his. The blunette stumbled a moment, but recovered quickly, wrapping his arms around the petit waist, and pulling his partner close.

…

Rei grinned, finally climbing up the fire escape to his apartment. Climbing in through the window, he shut it and locked it. Resting his forehead on the glass, the neko sighed happily. Maxie would be fine.

Turning slowly, he surveyed the apartment, a cold shiver running down his spine. Narrowing his eyes, he allowed them to adjust before quietly heading into the kitchen. Reaching for the light, he paused, his fingers freezing centimeters away from the switch.

The hair on the back of his neck stood on end, his throat tightening painfully causing his heart to race in his chest. His nerves were prickling all the way across his shoulders, and it was making him very nervous, very fast. Something was wrong.

Letting his hand fall to his side, Rei slipped around the kitchen table, glancing quickly at the door. It was locked. Good. At least Max would need to take out his keys to get in first, that could work to his advantage. Moving swiftly, he checked his friend's room first, finding nothing out of the ordinary. Taking a deep breath after closing the door, he took a quick look over his shoulder before pushing the door to his room open.

Stepping inside, he scanned the room, frowning slightly when he discovered everything in its proper place. He ran his eyes over the bed, the walls, the closet, his-

A soft 'click' reached his sensitive ears, nearly freezing him on the spot. Whirling around, he opened the door a crack, searching the apartment.

"Max?" he whispered into the darkness. Rei shook his head then, realizing that if Max had entered, he would have turned on a light. Besides…the door was still locked.

He gripped the door handle, his golden eyes slitting down the middle when the 'click' reached his ears again. _The window!_

Stepping back into the apartment, he jogged around the furniture, pressing his back against the wall that separated the kitchen from the living area. The window was just around the corner. He waited, listening; his sharp nails digging into the soft plaster behind him. Finally, he turned his head, blowing his long bangs out of the way.

There was no one there. The Chinese teen blew out a long breath; his shoulders slumping a little as he fully came around the corner, facing the window. Walking up to the large portal, he ran a slender hand over the wood, his fingers stopping when he reached the lock.

Swallowing hard, he felt his blood run cold.

The window was unlocked.

Suddenly the light snapped on, and with a startled yelp, the neko spun on his heel, falling back against the wall when he was greeted by a pair of concerned cerulean eyes.

"Max!"

"God Rei, you look like you've seen a ghost!" the American teen quipped. The tiger laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah…a ghost…" Tipping his head the side, his friend lowered his voice a notch.

"You okay dude?" With a sigh, the older male nodded, heading for his room.

"Fine bud, just tired. I'll…uh, see you in the morning okay?"

"Sure," he replied, although Rei knew he wasn't convinced.

When the door finally shut behind him, he relaxed, reaching up to flick on the ceiling lamp. His stomach was in knots. What had just happened? Had there really been someone in the house? Biting his lip, he knew that it was true. The window was unlocked._ Maybe…I forgot? _He shook his head. No. He had locked that window. And now he was starting to think that it really was a problem to leave it unlocked for his own use. Apparently, someone else had the same brilliant idea.

But who? And why? Nothing seemed out of place. Nothing was stolen, or vandalized. His eyes wandered to the phone as he vaguely wondered whether or not he should call the police. Deciding against it, he tossed his coat on the bed. There was no evidence to suggest a break in…

Blinking, he stopped mid-thought, his golden gaze fixed on his computer desk. The monitor was on, the computer humming softly under its pale ivory glow. It didn't seem out of the ordinary, but had he left it on? Moving closer, he pulled out the chair and sat down, placing his hands in the keyboard. Pulling up his archives he worried his lower lip as he read. The last user to log on was unknown. A guest on his server at 10:28 PM. His frown deepened considerably. Maxie never used his computer…

His eyes shifted towards the clock.

11:12 PM

His hands were shaking as he lifted them from the board. Immediately he searched the desk, pulling out drawers, flipping over papers, and searching for anything that was missing. Nothing. Turning back to the monitor, he opened his files once more, choosing a different archive.

Download…80 completed Error Transmittion Interrupted! Scanning 

**Query?**

**Saving…**

**Transmittion Stopped.**

Lunging for the receiver, Rei grasped at the phone, shaking so badly now that he could barely dial the number. It was hardly logical to call the police now…there was only one person who could explain this.

Even though he already knew the answer was clear.

"Hello?"

"Kai! I-I'm sorry to call like this…but I-I need to talk to Tala." The Chinese teen was sure he sounded hysterical, but hoped his voice wasn't wavering as bad as he believed it to be.

"Slow down. What is going on?" the Russian asked firmly.

"I-I don't know…I-I don't…"

"Rei. Take a breath and tell me what happened." Kai soothed, his voice softening. "I'll get Tala, just tell me what is going on."

With a deep breath, the neko ran a hand through his ponytail, loosening his hair from its bond so that he could twirl it, a bad habit of his when he was nervous. It took him a moment, but his partner didn't push, just waited patiently for him to continue.

"I didn't get home until about twenty minutes ago, because I ran into Max on the street. Anyway, I went up the fire escape alone, Max had something to take care of so-"

"The fire escape?" Rei laughed shortly.

"Yeah, I uh…I don't normally use the door. I go through the window."

"You _are_ weird." The neko growled.

"We've been over this Kai…" when he received silence as his only reply he continued. "Right, so, I came in and locked the window, but…something wasn't right."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, well, it was just a feeling I got. So I checked the door, but it was still locked so I searched the house. Nothing was out of the ordinary, so I was going to go back out to the kitchen when I heard a noise. When I heard it again I realized it was the window, but when I looked there was no one there."

"You think someone broke in?" Glancing around nervously, the raven-haired teen shifted so that his back was against the headboard. He felt safer that way.

"That's just it…at first I wasn't sure, but I checked the window again and, it was unlocked." For a long time, the other end of the phone was quiet. When Kai spoke again, he only seemed calm.

"What do you need to talk to Tala for?"

"I found something," he swallowed, fixing his eyes on his computer. "A recent download was recorded on my archives."

"We'll be over in five."

…

Tala and Kai walked in quietly, slipping out of their shoes and into the apartment. Rei watched anxiously, leading them to his bedroom when they gave their silent confirmation. The key was to _not _wake Max.

The redhead instantly sat down at the computer, reading over the file that the Chinese teen had left up on his monitor. His companion stood behind him, his hand now clasped in Rei's. Almost immediately the slender male went to work, his graceful fingers flitting over the keys, calling up files and searching them all. His eyes never left the screen, his face set in a deep frown.

"You really should get better security on this thing," he whispered quickly after a moment. "This is a cake walk."

"Sorry." The blunette glanced at him, shaking his head.

"You couldn't have known."

"But he has to," Tala bit out sharply. "He's involved now, he doesn't have a choice."

Rei didn't respond, knowing that the other male was just worried. The neko knew that he very well may have put them all in danger with his carelessness, and he deserved to be reprimanded for it. Kai inhaled deeply, understanding this fact as well.

"And you left the window unlocked as well I suppose?" he practically snarled.

"I wasn't thinking," he offered quietly, twirling at his hair. Absently, his partner realized for the first time that his hair _was_ loose, long and flowing in midnight cascades over his broad shoulders.

"Clearly."

"That's enough!" the younger Russian snapped. "It's over with. Nothing to do but be prepared the next time."

Reluctantly, the other two nodded.

"Good. Now Tala, do you know what's going on or what?"

"Did I not just tell you that this was all a cake walk?" Kai growled dangerously in his throat, warning his friend. The redhead caved, wearily rubbing at his eyes.

"The download initiated was of the files and sources used to run Rei's story."

…


	12. Breakdown

A/N: See earlier chapters for disclaimer.

**Important: From now on please check my bio page for updates and news regarding this, and other stories that I am working on. Thank you.**

…

Bryan sighed, chancing a glance over the railing of the stairs; he never liked looking down. The hard wood floors ten feet below gave him such a frightening sense of finality. It was like that split second before the fall, when you suddenly realized how much that you still had to live for….

He shuddered.

Why the hell was he thinking of those things?

Angry with himself, the lilac-haired teen sat himself down on the top step, and buried his face in his hands. He needed to do something. Something that would take his mind off of the danger he'd let Kai walk into, and the fact that he'd let Tala go with him.

_Tala…_

Pulling his large hands over his face, he blinked wearily over the tips of his fingers. He just needed a distraction. That was all.

Turning his head, Bryan looked towards his room. Glancing down the hall, he followed the doors idly, letting his mind wander.

The house that Boris had left him while he was absent was a rather large house. Not a mansion, but not without a multitude of various rooms, and mazes of halls dotted with windows. It was large, but quaint, and anyone who entered might think that the man living in the house was actually sane. Bryan however, knew better.

His dull eyes flitted over the tan carpeting, and the white walls. His room was on the left; behind the wooden door was a full bed covered in a dark blue comforter, which resembled, at the moment, a chaotic black hole. At its foot was a desk that followed the corner of the room a quarter of the way across the wall. It had a computer, and a chair in front of it. But little else could be seen. He didn't trust Boris. Never did. And so most of the things that were important to him he kept at Tala's apartment. He only used the computer because he knew his redhead had made it virtually impossible for Boris to breech. On the opposite wall was a bureau and a closet, but he didn't have much to put in them.

Down the hall was another wooden door, which contained the library. It wasn't large, but it was so out of place that it seemed huge. Neither him, nor Boris, ever used it…sometimes Bryan wondered why it was ever put there in the first place. It wasn't a comfy room, and it wasn't warm and cozy…no fireplace. Just a room with four walls, and three bookcases filled to the top shelves with books on various subjects, in various languages. Most of them, he probably couldn't even read.

After that, came Boris's office. The only reason he was staying here…instead of at his koi's apartment. Something told him to keep an eye on it. Police and other agents had already looked it over, gathering evidence and searching for more. But he knew his Uncle better than that.

More than likely the things that they found were false. Boris was too smart to leave his plans lying open on his desk, and the authorities were too blinded by an easy victory to look any deeper. They were carrying fool's gold, and he was determined to find the _real _gold mine.

The problem? He had no clue where to start. And although he had learned a thing or two from Tala about computers, he wasn't nearly as qualified to hack his Uncle's system, by ANY stretch of the imagination.

Still…he had this feeling… nagging at him to give it a shot. It was almost as if he was trying to tell himself that, if _he _didn't get to it first, someone else would.

A chill ran up his spine.

Slowly he reached up, rubbing the base of his neck. Where were these feelings coming from? He couldn't justify any of them. There was no reason to be having them.

And yet, he had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that there was some truth behind these thoughts. Truth that made no logical sense anyway.

Boris's partner was in jail along with him, so who would be left to return to his office to pick up where he had been forced to stop? Who else was there that knew of his research? No one.

Right?

The doubt he felt then shook him to his very core. None of them had ever really given a second thought to Boris and Voltaire's partnership. They had assumed (with good reason) that the two businessmen had simply struck a deal based on favorable circumstance. Voltaire had the subject and the funding, and Boris had the lab and the experience to get Voltaire what he needed for a considerable sum. It had never occurred to any of them that there may very well be others involved. After all, what was the research for?

_What _was_ it for?_

His Uncle was mad…there was no question about it. He muttered, talked to himself. Pulled complex equations out of thin air and lost himself in books and theories. He spent hours scribbling on notepads that he would then convert to files. In the end, he always burned the paper. Brian had watched the man once, the equations and numbers and factors he wrote out being pages long at a time. Back then, he'd thought his Uncle to be a genius.

Now he snorted. Genius? Sure. A raving maniac one.

But Voltaire seemed to have a sensible head on his shoulders. Well, a head sensible for a good business deal that involved wealth and power. Neither he nor Tala actually knew the extent of the experiments performed on Kai. It was extremely likely that while there was much that they knew, there was so much more that they **didn't **know. Could there actually be a piece of this entire situation that they had all somehow overlooked? The more and more he thought about it, the more sense it made.

Gods, how could he have let that happen?

Standing quickly, he jogged his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. The lilac-haired man had reached the phone within seconds and was halfway through dialing Tala's cell number when suddenly, he stopped.

He was jumping to conclusions.

Placing the pone back on its cradle, Brian sighed loudly and walked to the sink to get himself a glass of water. His redhead had a lot on his plate right now, and so did Kai. They didn't need to listen to his conspiracy theories and get all worked up about them if there was no evidence to back up the claims. Finishing the glass, he wiped his mouth with his hand, and walked back through the kitchen towards the stairs.

If there was anything to find, he would find it. And if he was right, we was calling Tala and hopping the first plane to America that he could get.

Because if he **was** right, they were all involved in a lot more than just a court case. And there would be much, much more at stake than freedom.

_Much _more

Kai could feel Rei's hand shaking in his own as he watched Tala nervously. The blunette was also eyeing the redhead, whose frown only seemed to deepen as the seconds passed. He was staring at the screen with such intensity it scared even Rei, who had never seen the wise, quick-witted teen anything other than serious or happy. To him, it was as if the temperature in the room had dropped twenty degrees under Tala's frozen, blue gaze. Still shaking slightly, the neko pulled at his hair, twirling it around his finger.

"Stop that." Tala snapped so suddenly it actually made Rei jump. And never once did the elder Russian move, or look up.

"Those kind of habits are extremely distracting," he added just as heatedly.

Kai shot him a warning look, but the Russian wasn't even facing him. He was still staring at the screen. The tiger looked at the ground, dropping the blunette's hand as he did so.

He was ashamed. He had put them all in danger, and he knew this, but it was still hard on him to hear the once friendly Russian snap at him like he was. It hurt, and all he wanted to do was curl up in his bed and stay there.

Kai looked between the two, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Tala you need-"

"Don't you _dare _tell me to fucking calm down," he hissed. His voice trembled with barely controlled rage, causing Rei's eyes to slit instinctively.

"Getting angry over this won't help us." In an instant Tala was on his feet, inches from Kai's face.

"Angry?" he growled, raising his voice. "Brian and I have spent our _lives _doing everything we possibly could to help you with this case! EVERYTHING WE COULD FUCKING COME UP WITH! _Excuse me_ for getting angry, when in one night, your little friend here may very well have SCREWED US ALL AND EVERYTHING WE'VE WORKED FOR!"

Rei flinched when Kai brought his open palm solidly across the redheads face. The resounding 'SLAP' echoing in his sensitive ears.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" the blunette yelled back, grabbing Tala roughly by his arms.

"The matter with _me!" _he cried. "I'm not the one who left the window open!"

"Tala!" the smaller of the two responded, his voice was loud but the neko could hear the desperation in it. The elder teen tried to pull back, but Kai yanked him forward again.

"Let go of me Kai!"

"What? What the fuck is it?" he yelled at his friend. "You don't talk to me like you used to Tala, I don't know what to do with you anymore!"

Rei held his breath, his chest seizing up at the sight before him. He felt so out of place it unnerved him, because he had no idea what to do or say.

Suddenly, the door to the bedroom was flung open. They all froze, looking up to meet a frightened sapphire gaze.

"Maxie…" Rei started softly.

"What the fuck is going on?" the pale teen cried. "Who the hell are these guys?"

"Max, you know Kai!" the neko yelled indignantly.

He watched as the American teen looked over his koi once more. However, it was far from enough to pacify him. He stormed into the room, hair disheveled, eyes lighting up in uncertainty and anger. Rei blinked, his golden eyes darting from Tala, to Kai, to Maxie, wondering who the hell these people were.

"Well, who is this other guy and what is going on then?" he asked seriously.

"_Great!"_ Tala yelled suddenly, throwing up his arms and breaking away from Kai. "Just what we need!" Furrowing his brows, the Chinese teen opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

"SHUT UP!" Kai screamed. In an instant, the room was silent. The blunette was fuming, his eyes sparking with an unimaginable flame. It was as if the gates of Hell had been unlocked within those eyes. For a moment, even Rei could not look the small Russian in the eyes. He whipped around furiously, grabbing Tala by the arm.

"I'm sorry Rei," he hissed through his teeth, heading towards the door, practically dragging the redhead with him. All he could do was nod.

Max took a step forward to protest, but his friend's firm grip on his arm held him in place. They both stood where they were, listening as the two left, until the door shut. For a long time, neither of them said a word.

"Sorry to have woken you like that Maxie…" the tiger sighed wearily. The blonde male shook his head, running a hand through his hair. He looked up at his friend then, with the eyes of an innocent child again, searching for answers.

Unfortunately, Rei had no idea where to begin.

…

Once they were outside of the apartment, Tala twisted out of Kai's grip, and shot him a dangerous look. The younger male growled in response, but as they walked back to the hotel neither of them acknowledged each other.

The blunette plunged his hands into his pockets as the marched up the stairs in the lobby, glaring at the carpeting beneath his feet. He was fuming, aggravated, and beyond confused. Tala wouldn't have exploded the way he had…that was Bryan's job. The redhead was always calm, always knew how to handle himself in any given situation. Kai shook his head. He had known that Tala was very capable at being intimidating, and he could certainly take care of himself, but the emotions that he had displayed back in Rei's apartment were so alien to the slender Russian, that Kai briefly wondered if even Bryan had known about this side of him.

No, this was wrong. Something was very wrong with his friend, but he couldn't help him if he wasn't given the opportunity. Tala never told him anything anymore.

Reaching the door, he pulled out his card, slipping it through the lock and turning the handle. Opening the door, he looked up at the redhead who slipped by him without so much as a second glance. Following, he caught a glimpse of his friend's normally graceful posture. Tala's movements were choppy and indecisive, lacking much of his former confidence and stride. It was unnerving.

Without a word, the older teen shrugged off his jacket, wincing slightly as the dark material exposed an angry red bruise forming on his upper arm. Crimson eyes widened at the sight, his gaze falling to his own hands.

Had he done that?

Swallowing hard, he realized that his friend was already half way up the stairs.

"Tala, wait." He requested quietly, watching anxiously when the other male stopped, his gaze hardening although he never did turn around.

"It'll be fine in a few days Kai," he ground out. The blunette glared for a moment, unsure of how to continue. He'd never had to approach Tala like this.

"I'm sorry, it shouldn't have happened."

"Well it did."

"Stop that!" he snapped, swinging around the railing and up the stairs to face the redhead.

"What do you want me to do Kai?" he bit back. "Tell you that it didn't so there's nothing to worry about?"

"Tala…" He was taken aback slightly by the tears welling up in his friend's icy gaze.

"Well? Is that it? You want me to tell you that everything is okay? That I can fix this and everything else?"

"No, that's not it at all-"

"Because I can't do it Kai! I can't fix everything!" And all at once everything came crashing down on him. He shut his eyes, letting the tears stream over his pale cheeks. "I can't…I can't do it…" Sinking to the floor, he cried, leaning forward as the weight of his helplessness pulled him down.

Kai fell to his knees, his eyes widening in shock. He didn't understand…

Slowly, he reached over, pulling the older male towards him. The redhead buried his face into Kai's shoulder, letting his friend rock him back and forth. His eyes burned, and his temples pounded through his sobs. His throat had tightened painfully, and his back and chest were aching with the strain…but it was all that he wanted. He let Kai try to sooth him, but the words never reached his ears.

The blunette cradled his friend, as he had done for him so many times in the past. He whispered to him, trying to make him listen, but Tala wouldn't hear him. And Kai felt as if he'd been broken, because he didn't know what to do, but he did know that this was all his fault.

Gently, he shifted his weight, slipping his arm underneath Tala's knees. The pale Russian had quieted, and let himself be carried the rest of the way up the stairs. Kai watched him sadly as he made his way down the hall. Nudging open the door to his room, he laid his friend down on the comforter, and brushed his flaming hair out of his wet eyes.

"I'm sorry." He tried to make it sound as sincere as possible, but in the end he knew nothing he could say now would ever be enough. The other teen sniffed loudly before turning over on his side, taking Kai with him.

The smaller male allowed himself to be pulled down, still feeling helpless when Tala closed his eyes, burying his head in Kai's chest without a word. Instinctively his friend wrapped his arms around him, watching him until his breathing became steady and body relaxed.

After a long moment, the blunette allowed his own eyes to fall shut, his throat tight with guilt. He hadn't paid attention, and it had caused Tala harm. He should have known…

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered mournfully.

_Why didn't you tell me? _

…


	13. Floodgates

A/N: Oh. My. God. I have been waiting to finish this forever. I am so sorry about the wait, but you won't be disappointed, somehow I managed **ten pages **for your viewing pleasure today, and I hope you all enjoy what you read. All of your wonderful comments and reviews have helped me so much, so thank you for that. Hopefully, I won't take so long with the next chapter. In any case, read and enjoy, this has become my favorite chapter so far…so let's see what you all think.

Disclaimer: See previous chapters for disclaimer.

…

Twenty minutes.

Bryan glowered at his watch before raising his head to look at the wooden door across from where he stood, arms crossed, leaning against the wall. He had been standing there like that for an entire twenty minutes and still he couldn't bring himself to open the door.

Maybe it was because on some level, even though he acted bravely, calmly, and cold whenever his uncle was around…on some level, Boris Balcov scared him. The man was capable of so much, and just behind that door was the room where he sat and planned, and typed and calculated…that room.

The one room in the house that Bryan had never before dared to enter.

Even when the police had been there, he had waited in the kitchen. But only because they needed to ask him a few questions. Had he any choice in the matter he would have stayed at Tala's apartment. And when they shut that door after the investigations were over, he'd left it that way. He hated to think of the things that went on in that room; he had no desire to know anything about it.

Technically, he rationalized; there wasn't any real reason to go in there now. He had just gotten a little carried away with his conspiracy theories, that was all.

Albeit, conspiracy theories that made a hell of a lot of sense…

"Fuck." His pale eyes narrowed in contemplation.

How could a room…a door, the handle of it even, hold him on such a tight leash? It made him angry, to think that he couldn't even do this; this one thing for Tala and Kai. It may prove to be nothing, but what if it _wasn't _nothing? Would he be able to live with himself if anything more happened to the two people in this world that he cared about the most, knowing that he could have done something to prevent it?

He shut his eyes, and growled.

Boris had done so much…to Kai, to him, to Tala. He knew that Kai had gone through the worst of it by far, Boris knew better than to bodily harm children that would be seen by the public. That would cause suspicion, and when Tala's mother had been living, she'd have killed him herself. Bryan smiled fondly, remembering Mrs. Ivanov. She had never judged him. All that she had asked was that her son be taken care of.

Immediately a spark of guilt ignited something inside his chest.

He needed to do this. He needed to keep his friends and his lover out of harms way. If that meant that he was required to walk through Hellfire in order to battle the Devil himself then he would do it.

He'd made that promise to himself a long time ago.

Still, he hesitated. Bryan's scrutinizing gaze slipped momentarily from the door of his uncle's study to the phone at the end of the hall. Maybe he should call Tala first. He hadn't spoken to the redhead in a long time, days, come to think of it. The guilt flared, as well as the worry that had been plaguing his mind since the day that he let go of his koi.

What if something had happened?

Pushing himself off of the wall, he stood in the middle of the corridor, and watched the phone. They had agreed that he would only call when necessary. Tala agreed to the same. There was too much riding on the whole case for them to be calling each other every half an hour. Too much to be done.

Slowly, he relaxed. Breathing out deeply, he ran a hand through his hair and jammed the other one into his pocket.

Tala and Kai were just busy. That was all.

Still…he felt like there was more to it than that. Bryan was painfully aware of the panic rising in his chest now, and his hand twitched to reach for the phone.

And then he noticed the door, looming over him on his side, reminding him that he should be busy as well. Tala would find a way to get in touch with him if anything was wrong. Until then, Bryan would do everything he could with what he had.

But if his redhead didn't call by tomorrow afternoon, he was going to call him up, regardless of the promises they had made.

With that, he turned slowly, glancing one last time down the hall before stepping forward and taking the brass knob in his hand. Pushing his fears from his mind, he turned the handle and opened the door a crack. Silently he slipped in, and shut it just as quietly behind him.

…

A pale, slender figure shivered slightly, curling himself tighter under the large comforter. Kai had left earlier, after he had thought that he was asleep. Part of him was glad. Another part of him wanted to call Kai back into the room with him, just so that he wouldn't have to be alone anymore.

Tala moaned softly, burying his head deeper into his pillow. Pain kept him in a semi-conscious state. His temples throbbed, and his cheeks were stinging. Slowly, he reached up and gently dabbed at the sensitive skin with his finger tips.

He felt sick. His stomach churned and his throat tightened painfully. His bright blue eyes, once full of life and determination, now half-lidded, were dull and filled with apathy.

And he knew it too.

He hated crying. It made him feel even worse; helpless and humiliated, lying in a puddle of emotion. Feeling so lost that there was nothing else to be done, and all he could do was let the weight of sorrow and grief pull him down.

With a deep, shuddering breath, he tried to push the memories and emotions from his mind. He tried so hard to tell himself that he was being irrational, and that nothing was his fault.

Wearily, he rubbed at his eyes, feeling hot tears collecting again on his long lashes. Growling in frustration, he squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed hard.

Briefly, he saw the image of Kai, tears streaming down his scabbed face, porcelain skin marred by four blue triangles that seemed to cut into his cheeks. He was surrounded by garbage, eyes red and chest heaving, lying in a dirty bed with nothing but thin sheets to cover him in the cold.

Tala's pale lips parted in a gasp as he threw himself forward, sitting up suddenly. Instantly his face melted into tears, and his eyes fluttered shut.

He couldn't believe that it wasn't his fault. He could have stopped this from happening. He could have saved him…

Sobbing quietly, the redhead threw the comforter off of his body, ignoring the cold that attacked his skin. Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, he stood. Swaying dangerously, he grabbed for a hold to keep him upright.

The bedside table crashed to the ground with him, the glass and clock that had been sitting atop it cracking dangerously against the carpet, the bulb in the lamp shattering as it hit the wall. For a moment he didn't move, too tired to try anymore.

"Tala!" The distressed voice hollered up the stairs accompanied by heavy footsteps woke him with a snap. His eyes were clouded with tears as he pulled himself to his feet, but he knew where he was going as he scrambled for the bathroom door. Just as he slammed it shut, locking it with a definite "click", Kai burst in from the hallway.

…

"Tala?" Kai called into the room, assessing the situation quickly. The redhead was missing, and the bedside table was on the floor along with the lamp, a cracked glass, and an alarm clock that was now blinking the time. His crimson gaze slid to the bathroom door.

"Tala?" he called softer this time. He didn't think that the redhead was in any kind of immediate danger, but his mind kept bringing up the worst possible scenarios. He didn't get an answer. Gingerly he walked across the carpet, briefly taking in the ruffled sheets on the bed before reaching the bathroom door.

He knocked.

For a moment he listened before knocking again. "Tala? Answer me."

…

The older Russian cringed when he heard the knocking. Pushing himself further back into a corner, he tried to compose himself.

"Yeah Kai?" he cringed when his voice came out barely above a whisper. No doubt the blunette wouldn't leave him alone now.

"Tala, are you alright?"

He swallowed again, feeling guilty at the worry that had seeped into his friend's voice. He had done that…caused this worry.

More tears streamed over his cheeks.

"I'm fine." He knew Kai didn't believe him, his icy blue eyes fixed on the door. He could practically see those crimson eyes narrow in frustration and worry. "Really," he added, even if it was futile.

For a long time, neither of them said anything else. All he wanted was for everything to go away. He wanted Kai to know that he was sorry for all of the pain that he had caused…for everything that he had failed to do. He wanted forgiveness; even though he knew that he didn't deserve it…that was all he wanted.

As quietly as he could, he lowered his head to his knees, and cried.

…

Kai could hear the soft sobs through the door. They seemed to permeate the entire building, and they echoed in ears so loudly it was painful. He felt his own eyes stinging with that familiar sensation…it hurt him to know that Tala was all alone, crying, and for once, he had no idea what was going on. He didn't know why this was happening…

"_What do you want me to do Kai?" he bit back. "Tell you that it didn't happen so there's nothing to worry about?" _

His mind drifted back to that moment, his crimson gaze fixed on the door separating him and his friend.

"_Tala…"_

"_Well? Is that it? You want me to tell you that everything is okay? That I can fix this and everything else?"_

"_No, that's not it at all"_

Tala…Tala had thought that…he needed to fix everything? His eyes widened in painful realization. No…no that couldn't be it. Tala couldn't think those things; he'd never—had he? Had he really been making the redhead feel that way?

"_Because I can't do it Kai! I can't fix everything!"_

Tala had brought himself down with _his_ burdens. '_My burdens…'_

"Why would you…?"

With a sniff of his own, he stopped mid-sentence blinking his tears away and quickly surveyed his room. Walking towards the closet he opened it and reached in between the folds of various clothing that he had inside it. Producing the small lock pick, he returned to the door.

Bending down on one knee, he took hold of the knob.

"I'm sorry," he mouthed to the face of the door, inserting the pick.

…

Tala didn't hear the click of the lock until it was too late, and his head snapped up in surprise when Kai pushed open the door. He sat, frozen on the spot, his eyes wide and wet from crying. Kai moved into the bathroom before Tala could protest, and shut the door behind him.

Turning his head sharply, the redhead fixed his gaze on a spot between the two tiles beneath his feet, and refused to look at his friend. He couldn't stand to have Kai see him like this.

"Why are you doing this…?" The timid question just barely reached his ears. The blue-eyed young man looked up from the floor, genuinely confused.

"This?"

Kai looked devastated. Sniffing loudly a few times, Tala rubbed his eyes again.

"I just need to be left alone for a while Kai." The blunette shook his head. His friend glared, new tears welling up in his eyes out of frustration.

"Damn it Kai, LEAVE ME ALONE!" he yelled. "God just…leave…" he choked, pressing his forehead into his open palm. "I don't want to talk right now."

"I'm not leaving," came the firm reply. "You don't talk to me anymore Tala; I can't trust you to come to me."

"Fuck you!" he yelled. But something in his voice made him seem so desperate, for anything. His pride wanted to be left alone. Tala wanted something else.

Crouching down to his level, Kai stayed there, but didn't approach the other man. It was like gauging the reaction of a wounded animal. As calmly as he could, he tried to get through to Tala one more time.

"Please…talk to me. We promised each other that we'd do anything…do this for me. Tell me what is wrong."

He waited as Tala glared into the floor, until his expression softened, and more tears rolled down his pale cheeks. After another pause he opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, he choked again, and leaned forward, sobs racking his slender body. This time he wasn't holding back. He cried out loud, unable to voice such strong emotions.

Kai grabbed him then, too suddenly for the elder Russian to protest, and pulled him firmly against his chest. Unable to struggle, and in too much pain to care, he buried his face into the soft T-shirt that his friend was wearing.

"I'm so sorry," he managed between his tears. "I didn't…I wanted to…but"

"Why are you sorry? Why?" the blunette asked him softly, pulling him closer and rocking him back and forth. "You didn't do anything to me Tala!"

"It's all my fault!" he yelled angrily, but it was directed at himself, not Kai. "ALL OF IT!"

"No!" he yelled back, softening his voice again when the older teen in his arms cried harder. "No, HE did Tala. Voltaire did. Boris did…you saved me. You were the only one who ever cared enough—the only one who ever worried about me! How could you ever think that anything that happened to me was your fault?"

"Because I didn't stop it!" he hollered into his chest, hands fisted in the fabric of his shirt. "I could have ended it the day I found you! I could have…it could have all ended, but I was too afraid!"

Pulling Tala back, Kai took his face in his hands. It hurt him to see the redhead this way. His eyes red, his cheeks stained with the tears that seemed to endlessly cascade over the smooth skin, his sharp features creased in pain and frustration. Tala was still gripping his shirt; eyes shut tight, lips parted in gasping sobs.

"It wasn't your fault," he replied loudly. "IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT."

The other male couldn't answer. HE kept shaking his head, as if he couldn't believe what Kai was saying.

Momentarily, they were both lost…lost to the grief, pain and desperation of their past together. For a moment, Kai could think of nothing to do. He blinked, feeling hot tears trail down his own cheeks, over the dark ink that pierced his skin.

"IT WAS **HIS** **FAULT!**" he screamed suddenly, letting go of the redhead. "IT WAS **ALL HIS FAULT**!" Tala flinched, pulling away.

"Kai…"

"What do you want me to say Tala?" he cried desperately. "What can I do to make you believe me? I never once in my life thought that any of this was your fault. NOT ONCE! You were my anchor! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here right now! I wouldn't have had all of the opportunities to live that you gave me! I wouldn't have seen the sun before my death if it wasn't for you! What more can I say!"

And now they were both crying, silently, waiting for something to happen. Fire and ice clashed, water forming between them.

"Tell me that you forgive me." Crimson eyes widened in astonishment.

"W-What?"

"Tell me that you forgive me."

"I'll always forgive you Tala. For anything and everything—but not this. THIS WASN'T YOUR FAULT." Opening his arms, he waited for the taller male to move into them.

"Do you understand that? Can I ever make you understand that?" He closed his scared arms around his best friend, his savior, his angel, and prayed silently that Tala wouldn't fall because of him.

"I hate myself for this…that you would think…that I let you think that I could ever hold you responsible."

"Don't do that…" Tala sniffed loudly. He was still shaking, but his tears had ebbed, and he allowed himself to be cradled.

After that, neither of them said a word. A small bridge had formed between the two; it wasn't completed. But it was a start.

When Tala shifted, Kai brushed his fiery hair off of his damp face, running his hands through it, knowing that Tala loved it. Long dark lashes fluttered shut, but he didn't sleep. Kissing him lightly on the forehead, Kai hugged him close one more time.

"Why don't you take a shower?" he suggested quietly. Silently, the older of the two nodded, wiping at his face with his arm. For a moment he paused to look at said appendage, glaring at it.

"Damn." Kai furrowed his brows together.

"What is it?"

"My mascara's running." When he looked up, he and Kai shared a look. Crimson and sapphire blinked once, twice, three times…

In a split second they were laughing together, Kai playfully shoving his friend's arm away from his face.

"Go take you're shower," he chuckled, helping the redhead up. "I think you smudged your eyeliner too."

…

Kai smiled as he walked down the stairs. It was good to see Tala laugh again, although he did roll his eyes, thinking back to his remark.

"My mascara's running," he smirked, shaking his head. "Of all the…"

Stopping on the stairs he listened to the water turn on and he felt a strange sadness overtake him. He never wanted to see his best friend like that again, for **any **reason, least of all because of him. He vowed to make sure to that it _wouldn't _happen again, praying to any God that was listening to strike him down on the spot if he failed.

Tipping his head to the side until the bones in his neck cracked, he continued making his way into the kitchen, heading for the phone.

Now that he had his explanation, Rei needed one too.

…

The shrill ring of the phone alerted Max from where he was seated on the couch watching a documentary that happened to be on TV about white wolves. For a moment he considered letting the phone ring. He loved these things, and he was fascinated by wild animals. Suddenly an idea sparked in his mind and he picked up his notebook and hastily scribbled it down.

'_Tyson is going to love this…'_

The phone rang again, and he briefly considered his options. Rei had taken off for a few hours (understandably)…so deciding that he should get the messages himself, the American youth hopped the back of the couch and picked up the phone on its final ring.

"Hello, Max here, Rei is out."

"Max?" The blonde teen took a moment to register the voice that flowed through the speaker.

"Kai?" he responded intelligently. There was a sigh from the other end.

"Is Rei in?"

"No, he…left, I don't know where he went. He should be back soon though."

"Alright, thank you then." Gathering up his nerve, Max called into the phone.

"Kai wait! Rei told me about your friend, Tala, and I feel bad for what happened last night." There was a pause, and Maxie briefly thought that Kai had hung up on him.

"Why?" Taken aback, the younger teen sat himself down at the kitchen table before answering.

"Because, I obviously added to the problem, and he looked like he was going through a lot."

"It's fine," Kai answered curtly.

"Don't be angry at Rei. I didn't let him tell me everything." Sensing that the blunette was relaxing as well, he added, "and I just want to know if everything is alright now?"

If Max could see him, Kai would be staring blankly ahead, trying to decide how anyone could be so caring, after being left out and scared half-to-death. Rei was lucky, to have a friend like Max.

"Yeah," he answered softly, turning again to glance up the stairs. "I think he's going to be fine.

A sigh of relief passed over the line, and again Kai was confused by the amount of concern that this teen had for others. People who had intruded on his life. People he didn't even know.

"Well," the blonde started up again. "That's good to hear."

"And you know," he began quickly before Kai could answer. "If either of you ever need…a break or something, you're welcome anytime. I know things must be difficult for you and I'm positive that Rei would say the same thing."

Crimson eyes widened again for a fraction of a second. At first, he didn't know what to say, and the silence stretched on between them.

"I'm sorry," the other teen muttered after a while. "Maybe that was too forward of me." Kai shook his head suddenly before realizing that it was a stupid thing to do.

"No. Thank you for that." There was another awkward silence.

Looking around the apartment, Maxie's blue eyes scanned over the kitchen, living room, the bedrooms…everything was in order. He sweat dropped then, wondering why the hell he had so much time on his hands.

"If you like, I can figure something out," he voiced his thoughts suddenly. "Rei should be home soon. I'll have him call you then, and maybe you and him could meet up. Besides, this doesn't sound like anything that should be discussed over the phone." Kai considered this for a moment.

"What does that have to do with, 'figuring something out'?"

"Well, I want to apologize to Tala myself…I was thinking that if he'd like to, he could stay with me while you and Rei talk about…what ever it is that needs to be talked about."

Vaguely Kai realized that Max wasn't trying to intrude at all, like a nosy little roommate would. He respected Rei's privacy, as well as his, and didn't prod. Kai was extremely surprised by this fact, and noted that Max had just gained his respect in turn.

"I'll ask Tala. Rei will let you know when he calls back…." He stopped as if he had more to say. The blonde waited patiently.

"Thank you Max…" he answered quietly after a long pause. A soft smile spread over the American teen's pale pink lips.

"I'll see you around Kai." Hanging up the phone, he glanced out the window as he took his place on the couch again.

He didn't know what was going on, but he had seen the news reports, the theories and stories. He knew most of them weren't true…but he _had _seen Rei's name in the paper. And he had read the article involving Kai's grandfather and this…Boris? Was that his name? The sadistic scientist that had been Kai's "tutor"?

Reading that article on the front page made him cringe, because he knew that of all the reporters, Rei knew the truth. His heart had immediately clenched at the awful things he read about. He wouldn't pry, but he would help anyway that he could.

Rei had gotten his front page headline; he just hoped he hadn't gotten more than what he had asked for.

…

A/N: And there you have it. I hope I made everything painfully **cringes at unintentional pun **obvious for you. Now everyone knows what was bothering Tala and why Kai was so confused now right? If you don't…I've done something horribly, HORRIBLY wrong.

And if anyone can guess what Maxie wrote down while he watching TV, I'll give you a cookie. :)

Btw, I'm glad the name change didn't slip you guys up too much. I was kind of worried about that. In any case, let me know what you thought!


	14. Step by Step

A/N: Thanks for your patience guys; sorry this took so long to write. And just so you all know, I have AP finals to take in a few weeks…so I'll be out for just as long. When I come back though I'll make sure it's a chapter to remember. We'll be hitting the plotline hard and fast soon. So…brace yourselves.

…

Tala closed his eyes, letting the hot water run over his body, relaxing his tense muscles and washing his face free of tears. His eyes hurt from crying, so he kept them shut, leaning against the tiled wall for support.

Taking a deep breath he let it out slowly, and raised his arms above his head to stretch. Shaking out his flaming hair, he turned around to let the water pour over his back and his shoulders. The morning kept flashing back through his mind in a blur, but this time he blocked it out. He shut out the pain, the helplessness, and all of the depression and agony he had felt. Instead, he focused on Kai, and what his best friend had did for him. He focused on the safety and comfort that Kai offered him…he wasn't mad. He never had been.

Rubbing his eyes, he brushed the water from his long lashes, and blinked rapidly to get rid of the rest of it.

Tugging a slender hand through his hair, he reached for the shampoo, and discarded his worries for now. This wasn't about him. It never was. So he promised himself to never put Kai through that again. They needed to finish the case. His problems could wait till it was over.

…

Rei walked down the streets of the city, not really paying any attention to where he was going. Normally, he'd have been careful about that sort of thing, but at the moment, it really didn't matter.

His mind was an empty room filled with fog. His golden eyes were dulled, and tired. The coffee hadn't helped.

His feelings for Kai, the case, Tala, Max…Tyson…what was he going to do with all of these new emotions that seemed to creep up on him at the worst possible time? What was he going to do for himself?

He was putting everyone in danger. His carelessness could very well kill all of them. It wasn't a fact, but there was no real way of knowing the extent of the damage that he'd done. Someone had stolen his files. Very important files.

Because he had left a fucking window open.

Closing his hand into a fist, he gripped the small key to his window tightly. It had become his alternative. If he wanted to go through the window, then he would have to unlock it himself when he got up there.

What if they hadn't been so lucky? What if Max had been in the apartment at the time? It made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end just thinking of the possibility. Max could defend himself, he knew that, what he didn't know was the level of skill this other person could be packing. Or weapon. He shuddered.

Even though something told him that who ever it was had been counting on the fact that no one had been home, he still worried. There was too much potential for anything else to happen.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his unbound hair, twirling one of the shorter pieces around his finger. He hadn't bothered to pull it back before he'd left. Come to think of it, he probably looked like he belonged six-feet under right now. Self consciously he shook his hair out.

Kai seemed to understand the situation. Either that, or he was one of the few people who knew that you can't change the past, and therefore there isn't any reason to dwell on it. At the very least, Kai wasn't reprimanding him.

He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not at this point, but at least he didn't feel any worse.

The whole situation had his mind reeling. Tala had been with Kai for so much longer than he had, and now he knew that it was certainly taking its toll on the red-head. How could he possibly do the same? He wasn't so sure that he could. That was the one thing that frightened him more than anything his mind could conjure up at this point.

That, and…did he even want to?

The thought entered his mind before he could do anything to stop it.

His head snapped up. He was standing on the sidewalk in front of his apartment building. People were passing him by on the streets; they all seemed to have such random, blank expressions plastered on their faces. Everything became monotonous in that moment…only one thing held his attention.

"Kai…"

…

Max didn't look up when the door opened, too comfortable on the couch to bother to move. And he wasn't worried. Only one other person had the key to the apartment.

"Feeling any better?"

"I…'m not so sure Maxie."

The sullen, quiet voice was enough to drag those large blue eyes away from his documentary. Glancing over his shoulder, the blonde teen studied his best friend for a moment before standing up to meet him.

Rei was frozen where he stood in the entrance hall, his hands still fisted in his coat pockets, long strands of raven hair loosely falling over his shoulders and down his back. His eyes shone with dark confusion, and worry. Max frowned, approaching the Chinese teen cautiously.

"Rei?"

"Is it worth it?" he whispered. Taken aback, the American teen didn't know what to say.

"What do you mean?" he replied softly. "I…I don't understand."

"_Is it worth it?" _he ground out, lifting his head slightly. His eyes were shining with unshed tears. His friend blinked, still unable to answer him. Frustrated, the neko brushed past him, throwing off his coat and heading for his room.

For a few seconds the younger teen wasn't sure what was happening. And then, everything fell back into place.

"Wait—wait!" Max yelled, hurrying after him. The other male didn't stop, didn't pause to acknowledge him. Grabbing his shoulder, the pale teen spun him around.

"What are you asking me Rei? What is worth it?"

"Is he worth…risking all of our lives?" he kept his head bent, searching for the answer himself, not comprehending the sickness that he felt at the thought of letting go of the duel-haired Russian. Max's hold on him had relaxed, and he looked up into those friendly blue eyes.

Swallowing hard he added, "If it were Tyson, could you make that decision?"

Rei allowed himself to be walked to the couch, where his companion gently sat him down, taking a seat next to him. Before he started speaking, the blonde reached over and turned the T.V. off, throwing the apartment into silence.

"I don't know the whole story—" he stopped, raising a hand before Rei could protest. Reluctantly, he closed his mouth. "And I don't expect you to tell me."

"You want to save him." The raven haired teen nodded.

"You can't. You can help him, but in the end he needs to save himself. These are his demons Rei, not yours. The most you can do is be the light that keeps him from falling into the dark surrounding those demons."

"I know," he half-growled; his tone mournful. "But what if to stand on the edge with him meant risking your friends falling over it as well?"

Max turned his head, observing the room as he thought over his answer. With a sigh, he glanced at the coffee table, still a mess with papers and notes. His drawings lay scattered over its surface, their carefree smiles reminding him of a few days ago; of a certain someone whom he spent his time with. His eyes softened, but he didn't look up.

"Do you love him enough to believe in him?"

"I believe in him!" he cried, startled.

"And I trust you," Max added, smiling shortly. "And if it were Tyson, I would do everything I could."

…

Rei ran the large brush through his hair, watching himself in the mirror, thinking over the events of the last 48 hours. Shaking his head, he set the brush back down on the bed next to him, and parted his hair, plaiting it easily.

He could hear Max moving around in the apartment, cleaning while he was waiting for his hot chocolate to heat up. He smiled at that. His best friend had to have the biggest heart in the world. He felt so lucky just to know of him.

Tying off his braid, he ran his hands through his bangs before adding his red bandanna. Standing up, he stretched, giving himself another quick glance in the mirror before walking out into the kitchen. His loose khaki's and grey T-shirt suited him for now.

"Here." Rei caught the cordless phone easily as he stepped out of his room. Max smiled and continued washing the dishes.

Sighing with a smile of his own, the neko turned back around shaking his head. Shutting the door, he dialed Kai's number.

"Hello?"

"Kai?" he started, somewhat stupidly. His lover didn't respond.

"Max told me he talked to you earlier…so Tala's alright?"

"Yeah," Kai answered. His tone sounded much better, he seemed relieved. "We're working through it."

"I'm glad," he replied. "If he's feeling up to it, Max and I would like to have you both over."

"Rei, what happened last night—it wasn't your fault. I should have seen this coming."

"I think we all had our part in it," he compromised. "Don't blame yourself."

There was a pause. "I'd like to finish this in person, I think."

"You're always welcome here Kai."

"I'll bring Tala over with me, when would be the best time?" Rei smiled to himself.

"If you're ready, you can come over now. Max and I are free all day." He could hear Kai smile as well.

"Alright, I'll see you in a little while Rei."

Hanging up, the Chinese teen took a deep breath. He could tell Kai was uncomfortable with the inability to gauge emotions over the phone. The fact that he couldn't see the person he was speaking to unnerved him. It made conversations over the phone difficult for both of them.

After another moment of silent contemplation, Rei walked out into the apartment for the second time, setting the phone in its cradle as he headed for the couch. Hopping the back, he landed heavily next to Max, who yelped when his hot chocolate threatened to spill over the rim.

"Hey!" The raven-haired teen laughed when his friend stuck his tongue out at him. The blonde mock glared him in protest, licking the chocolate off the outside of his mug.

"So, what's going on?"

"Kai is bringing Tala over now." Max's smile got so bright then, Rei had to laugh. "Both of them are pretty closed off when it comes to their problems Maxie, don't expect too much."

"I figured," he nodded, sipping his drink. "I guess I just don't want him to be so upset anymore…"

"You're too good Maxie, you know that?" The pale teen blushed, shaking his head.

"So what do you think?"

"You should take him out for a little while so that Kai and I can talk here. Kai can't be seen out much, or someone else will notice."

"And Tala?" The neko shook his head.

"To my knowledge, he was never mentioned. Kai was careful to keep him out of the spotlight. No one knows he has anything to do with this case."

"Well, that's good then. How long do you two want?" His friend shrugged.

"Tala will know when to come back."

They both glanced over their shoulders when there was a knock on the door. Max stood up to put his mug in the sink while Rei headed for the door. He opened it, smiling warmly as Tala and Kai entered.

The red-head smiled back wearily, keeping his head low. He was visibly ashamed of what had happened last night. Kai was watching his friend discretely, his crimson gaze calculating, but soft.

Max cleared his throat as Rei shut the door behind them. The slate haired teen looked up.

"Tala, this is Max," he nodded towards the blonde. The elder Russian shot his friend a look that clearly said, _do I look stupid to you?_, but he held out his hand to the petit American as he did so.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Max grinned cheerfully, shaking his hand. "Would you like to go on a walk?" Tala looked surprised, but nodded.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Kai and Rei were standing off to the side, watching quietly. While Max slipped on his shoes, the Chinese teen laced his fingers with his lovers.

As the door shut, he found himself lost in an impossible silence. What was he going to say…?

Turning, the Chinese teen stared up at the blunette. Tightening his hold on the others hand he gently leaned in and pressed his lips to Kai's. He didn't know what else to do. When he pulled back, those crimson eyes were full of emotion, all concentrated on him.

Hesitating, as if unsure, Kai reached up a hand and pulled Rei closer to him, bringing their lips back together. The raven-haired teen smiled into the kiss, and responded passionately. For a long time it stayed that way. When they finally parted, Kai sighed contentedly, his hand sill wrapped in his lover's hair. After another moment, he opened his eyes.

"I thought you'd be angry," he admitted quietly. Rei blinked, shaking his head.

"About what?"

"About…what happened. I—" He stopped short at the fanged grin he received.

"Tala needed you. I could never be angry at you for that." As he watched the other male, he could see relief, but also an exhaustion staring back at him.

With a slight frown, he lightly brushed the long silver bangs out of Kai's face. "You're tired."

The other turned his face down, not saying anything. He looked…ashamed. After a deep breath, he shook his head.

"It's nothing." Lifting his chin with a tanned finger, Rei smiled.

"You can talk to me you know, it's what I'm here for." It hurt him, to see doubt in his lover's eyes. When he received no answer, he tugged gently on his pale hand, pulling him over to the couch.

They didn't speak as they sat, and Kai allowed himself to lean on Rei, resting his head on his shoulder. When they were comfortable, the stoic Russian relaxed in his new place, Rei kissed him lightly on the head and played with his hair until the boy in his arms fell asleep.

…

A/N: Six pages of angst and fluff. And now for my complaints. I liked this chapter a lot up until Kai and Rei met up in the last scene. They are difficult to write as I have characterized them for this story…I wasn't so sure about the last part…but if you don't understand, then I will explain.

Because of everything that has been happening, coupled with the fact that Kai has constant re-occurring nightmares, he doesn't really sleep anymore. He isn't ready to tell Rei that kind of thing yet though, because it is personal to his experiences with Boris and Voltaire. The only one who knows about his nightmares is Tala, which is why you haven't heard about them yet either. He doesn't like explaining them, and he won't until much later.

…I still didn't like it though. I may edit it. We'll see. Tell me what you all thought. Did you think it was in character? Or was the scene awkward? Constructive criticism much needed and welcomed.

Tala and Max's budding friendship made me smile. I actually didn't think that Max would have a big part of this story until he got woken up by Tala, Rei and Kai the night before. And then he jumped in to save everyone…Rei, Kai and even went so far as to make Tala feel better.

Aww…Maxie is my favorite BB character. He rocks. Speaking of which, Max and Tala go for a walk next chapter and interesting things happen. Bryan continues searching Boris's office…DUN DUN DAAAAA.

As for everyone who said that Max was writing about the bit beasts last chapter…then you were awesome. **Throws cookies to audience** I love incorporating the real BB plot into this story as there is a serious lack of it otherwise.

Again, thank you for your patience. I appreciate all of your kind words and thoughts.


	15. For Each Other

A/N: I'm _baaaaack_! And with the much anticipated chapter 15! Please check out my other fics which I have had a chance to update today as well, if you find the time. All of your support is extremely appreciated!

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

…

The air was cool, and the sky grey. It made the city seem quieter than it actually was. For the two teens wandering down the roads, nothing else mattered.

Tala sighed. Neither him nor Max had said a word since they had left the apartment, and the red-head was content to leave it that way. He felt a little sick, not having eaten much in the last couple of days.

He glanced out of the corner of his eye, watching the blonde American keeping pace with his footsteps on the sidewalk. He was tiny for his age, the top of his head only reaching Tala's shoulders. His straw hair fell in a lazy way around his face, framing pale skin and bright, ocean blue eyes. He had his hands buried in the pockets of his jean coat, his head slightly hung in contemplation.

A smile reached Tala's lips as he observed his companion. After another moment the small teen must have felt his stare because he turned his head, gently tilting it up to smile back at him.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked sincerely, his large eyes calm. The Russian blinked, shifting his focus back to the ground. Max's smile fell a little, but he didn't pry.

They walked a little further before Tala took his eyes off of the sidewalk. "You didn't have anything to do with it."

"I played my part," he replied, watching a group of people ahead of them cross the road. "Either way I wasn't any help to the situation."

Tala furrowed his brows together in confusion. Was he arguing with him? He opened his mouth to say more, but Max cut him off.

"I've been to Moscow before…it's a beautiful city." Slightly taken aback, Tala didn't know how to respond to that at first.

"When were you there?" Squinting up at the sky, the American teen contemplated his answer.

"It's been a while," he confessed. "Maybe, four or five years? My mother is a scientist, and had business in Russia then."

"How long did you stay?" he nodded, finding peace in the memory of his home.

"Six months."

"This is my first time in America," Tala continued. "Funny, I don't think I ever planned on coming here."

"Oh?" his companion inquired, raising an eyebrow. "Why's that?" The red-head shrugged simply.

"There was never any reason to think about it. Other cultures intrigued me when I was younger, but I was comfortable where I was." Max grinned.

"I was the same way about leaving my house. After my mom and dad split up, I guess I thought that if I left the house, I'd be leaving my memories of my family behind." After he finished, he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Stupid…I know." The taller male shook his head without hesitation.

"There is no reason to be ashamed of that." He looked down at the petit American reassuringly. Max's eyes lit up gratefully.

"And you?" he tilted his head curiously. "What about your family?"

Tala waited until they turned the corner before answering. "My father wasn't a family man. He worked too much. I don't remember a lot about him. But he supported my mother and me, and I think she loved him."

Max sighed, letting the conversation fall back into a comfortable silence while they continued their walk. He didn't really know what to say to that answer anyway. It was clear to him that the redhead wasn't too fond of the topic.

"Hey," Tala spoke up suddenly. Max raised his head and quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"That building, over there, is Rei's office isn't it?"

The blonde scanned the street ahead of them, his blue eyes stopping on the corner building. "Yeah, I think it is."

In reality, Max had never been to Rei's office before, but he knew the address, and it looked like the right place. Looking up at his companion, he stared at the frost covering his pale blue eyes. He was concentrating on something, his stance tense. He seemed like he was threatened.

"Tala? What is it?"

_Which one was it? The…third floor…_

Max furrowed his brows in confusion, following the older teens gaze toward a window on the third floor. What the hell was he staring at?

_How did they get into the building from the street entrance? There were police patrolling this end…unless…_

Reaching up tentatively, the blonde placed a pale hand on Tala's shoulder. "Hey…what's up?"

Blinking, the Russian sighed, shaking his head.

"It's nothing. Just…" he opened his mouth to say more but decided against it. He was about to suggest that they find some coffee when his companion shrugged at him in a nonchalant way. Raising an eyebrow when Max nodded towards the building.

"Tala, if there's something you need to do…I can wait in the park."

His ice blue eyes widened in amazement. Rei was determined to keep him out of danger, and Max knew that he would only be a liability if he were to get involved. Still, he was determined to do everything that he could in order to help them.

All of them.

"Thanks Maxie," he smiled. "I'll be around in a few minutes."

Max smiled back and turned to go to the park down the street, listening as Tala's footsteps faded into the sounds of the city behind him.

…

Bryan swallowed hard, glancing around him in all directions. Feeling the wall for a switch, he cursed when he couldn't find one. And then, something occurred to him. With a sigh, he clapped his hands twice, nearly jumping back in surprise when the room became suddenly flooded with florescent lighting.

It had been a shot in the dark—_literally_—he hadn't actually expected it to work…

His uncle's vanity was boundless. It was sickening really.

Muttering to himself, the stocky Russian rubbed his eyes before surveying the room. It was not unlike any other office one might encounter. It had a decent sized desk, one larger than his own, standing in the center of the room as if to act as a blockade for the shelves and file cabinets visible behind it. There was a computer on the desk, set up in the right corner, leaving the rest of the large table top clear. And that was it….nothing more.

Furrowing his brows, Bryan suddenly became very disappointed and frustrated. There HAD to be more than what he was seeing. Even if the police took all the evidence that they had come across, this large open room couldn't have been stripped bare by their explorations. It looked as if the furniture had been set up as a mere display; the illusion of a clean-cut business office.

Walking cautiously around the desk, Bryan pulled out the leather, swivel chair and sat down. He felt his skin crawl at the thought of Boris, sitting in the very same chair, doing God only knew what.

"Jesus the guy isn't even around and I still want to rip his face off…"

Without wasting any time, Bryan began pulling out the drawers in the desk. Empty. There wasn't a single thing left in those drawers. The pale-eyed teen slammed his fist down on the polished wood surface.

"DAMNIT!" It couldn't be possible.

Standing up, he raided the shelves, pulling down empty boxes. Cursing violently, he threw them over the shoulder at the wall.

This wasn't happening. There had to be SOMETHING in this room.

He cast his eyes over everything that he could see three or four times, looking for a clue, a sign, anything that would let him know what was going on.

Again he glanced over the room. Desk, chair, computer, shelves, file cabinets…he hadn't checked those yet. Calming himself down, Bryan reached for the cabinets, noting that the lock had been broken by the police. He sighed angrily. If they'd already been through it then there was nothing left to find.

He dropped his hand reluctantly.

And then, a glint of metal caught his eye. Walking closer to the file cabinet, he picked up a small brass object.

A key.

He studied it for a minute, confused. Tiny, bronze colored; it was just like any other key…in fact, it looked like it was meant for the lock on the cabinet, but the police hadn't used it. Bryan raised an eyebrow. And Tala called _him _lazy.

He was about to set it down when a thought occurred to him.

_No, the police aren't lazy at all. It would have been easier to use a key than bring in alternate equipment…_

Bringing the small object closer to his face this time, he looked it over carefully. There were scratches on the sides, as if someone had forced it into a lock it didn't open.

Bryan closed the key in his fist, his heart thumping in his chest at the possibilities.

_They tried to use it, but it didn't open the cabinet. Figuring it was a cute attempt to hinder them; the police left it and broke the lock. But that's exactly what he wanted…the key doesn't go to _this _cabinet!_

His mind was a blur with thoughts. Where did the key go? The authorities already searched everywhere. Voltaire and Boris were both in custody, and the investigation for evidence had ended. It was very possible that the lock that this key belonged to had already been broken. So why the cold feeling in the pit of his stomach? Slowly he walked around the desk again.

The lock wouldn't be in the office. Boris was smarter than that.

Putting back everything where he found it, as if afraid that Boris would discover what he'd done, Bryan left just as quietly as he'd entered, after clapping the lights off. Glad to be free from the oppressive aura of his uncle's office, he marched his way down the hall to yet another seemingly normal room, pocketing the tiny key.

Throwing open the door, he began tearing apart Boris's room, ripping drawers out of his dresser and shelves out of the closet, searching for any indication of a hidden clue. There was nothing.

He turned to the bed then, and ripped the mattress off its frame, finding only empty space. He began to get frustrated again. Angry with himself, he threw an alarm clock from the bedside table across the room with a yell.

It flew into a mirror on the wall, and bounced harmlessly off of it.

"What the hell…?"

Bryan made his way over to the mirror slowly, placing his hands on the surface. Was it bulletproof? What the hell was it doing in his uncle's room?

Grabbing it by the edges, he lifted the heavy mirror off the wall, and let it fall to the floor, knowing it wouldn't break. Behind it, the wallpaper was peeling; a corner of it was bent back, as if someone had hastily stuck it there in a scramble to replace it. With renewed vigor the stocky Russian ripped the wall paper down, tearing at it with all of his hatred for the man who was leading him on this fucked up scavenger hunt.

When he was finished, he took a good look at the small black box, not unlike a single drawer of a filing cabinet, that he had discovered behind the wallpaper. Reaching into his pocket, he removed the key, inserting it into the lock beneath the handle. Rewarded with the sound of the drawer unlocking, he pulled the handle towards him slowly, his hands trembling slightly in anticipation.

For a long moment he could only stare at the files stuffed into the small drawer. This was Boris's _Pandora's Box_. And now that he'd found it, the teen wasn't so sure whether he wanted to be the one to open it.

No, he couldn't stop now. He made a promise to them…to Tala, and to Kai, that he would do what he could for both of them. Now he had his chance.

Reaching into the mass of manila folders and hastily scrawled Russian, Bryan took out the first folder he laid his hands on. It wasn't too large, which surprised him, so he checked the label.

**Visual Progression**

Furrowing his brows, the pale-eyed teen flipped open the cover, and began to slowly turn the pages.

His stomach churned violently. _Jesus Christ…_

He was trembling as he neared the last of the pages; his mind whirling with all kinds of thoughts and scenarios.

_How can this be real!_

Without warning, Bryan turned away from the file, and wretched.

…

A/N: Finally, Jade is getting off of her lazy ass and getting to the plotline eh? ;D

Next time, Bryan's discovery comes out into the open when he calls Tala, who has made some discoveries of his own. The boys are starting to find out just how dangerous the city can be…

Until next time!


	16. Pictures Worth a Thousand Tears

A/N: Wow guys…this chapter came out of NOWHERE. Normally, it takes me longer to set up a situation and get all of the facts straight than this, but this chapter just fell right off my fingertips. In less than an hour and a half nonetheless…

So part of me is worried that it isn't up to my usual standards, and part of me knows it's some of the best work I've done so far. Hopefully you'll love it as much as I do. ;D

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

…

Tala walked seemingly casual down the road towards Rei's office building. His slender hands were pocketed. Approaching the building within a few minutes, he quickly surveyed the area. _That must be it…_

His eyes barely strayed from the invisible spot on the ground he'd located for himself, and when the right moment came, he turned gracefully down a back alley. Not a single person saw him.

Not even Max, who had been watching from a distance.

Pleased with himself, the red head removed his hands from his jean pockets and glanced around. It was your average alley, but it wound around the building, just as he predicted. Quickly jogging through the dark area, he found what he was looking for: a fire escape.

_So that's how you did it? _He growled softly to himself as he got closer. _Son of a bitch…_

He didn't want to startle anyone who could possibly be working, so he refrained from pulling the ladder down. But it was clear that this was the obvious way into the building. Whoever had broken in that night had been looking for Rei…and more than likely had followed them home— Tala swore violently at the obvious truth.

"How could I have been so stupid!" he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, and paced back and forth.

Whoever it was had broken in and walked out the front, seemingly a late employee on their way home, giving _them_ the false security that whoever they were had actually left; when in reality they had probably waited in their car for them to come out. Tala had led them right to Rei's place, and Rei had given them the entrance by, no doubt, using the fire escape to get into his apartment. _Fuck._

They'd been so caught up in the whole night, he hadn't even thought of the possibilities of being followed. But now, everything made sense.

And he planned to do something about it.

Just as the slender Russian turned to head out of the secluded area, his cell phone went off. His ice blue eyes widened as he fumbled for it, half surprised, and half ecstatic. Finally getting the damn thing open, he lifted it to his ear.

"Bryan!"

…

Rei watched curiously as his koi rested against his shoulder. There was an extreme change in his lover when he slept…the weight of the world seemed to lift from his shoulders, his face relaxed and calm. Sadly, the neko-jinn wished he could see that expression on his face when he was awake.

Brushing his wild bangs from his forehead, he smiled when the teen in his arms leaned slightly into the touch. And then the smile faded into the silence as he turned his head to look out the window.

"I want to help you Kai," he whispered, still facing the window. "But I'm so afraid to put you and Tala in danger… Look at what I've done already."

"The danger will always be there Rei."

The voice startled him badly. "Were you awake this whole time?" he asked incredulously.

"No," Kai answered with a sigh, as if he regretted waking up. "I'm a light sleeper," he added quickly when the Chinese teen quirked an eyebrow.

"Ah…can you see through walls as well?" he joked. It was lost on Kai as he sat up, rubbing his eyes wearily.

"…see through walls…?"

"I was barely speaking out loud," the neko clarified. "And I wasn't even facing you."

Kai stiffened for a minute before coolly covering it up. Rei furrowed his brows in confusion.

"I was already waking up," he replied offhandedly. The younger teen shook his head, but he didn't say anything else. He knew it'd be pointless.

"You still look tired," he told him, golden eyes softening. "If you want to rest, you can go lay down in my room. I'll let you know when Tala and Maxie get back."

The crimson-eyed teen looked up, surprised. "I'm fine…"

"Oh?"

With a sigh, the blunette rubbed his eyes again. "I don't sleep well Rei."

The neko watched him closely before scooting closer. "Did you think I would hold it against you?" he asked softly, earning himself another surprised look. Rei kissed him then, gently cupping his tattooed cheek. When he pulled back, he smiled, pressing their foreheads together.

"Go lay down, I'm right here," he promised.

The normally stoic Russian let out a short breath, relieved. Smiling back, he kissed his koi one more time before standing. Silently he made his way to Rei's room, closing the door behind him when he had entered.

Kai hadn't turned back to thank his lover, for fear that he would notice the steady streams of tears trailing down his cheeks.

…

"Bryan!"

The pale-eyed teen closed his eyes, relishing in the sound of Tala's voice. "Who else?" he answered smartly, trying not to think of what he had to do.

"I don't know, these American boys are something else…" he replied, with feigned innocence. Bryan growled, the comment sufficiently distracting him from the original intent of his call.

"They wouldn't have your phone number."

"Why not?" the redhead continued playfully. "It's a secured line."

"I've missed you," he told the teen on the other line sincerely. Tala paused at his soft tone, as if startled by the sudden show of affection. He was.

"I've missed you too Bryan…"

Suddenly the world seemed so grey.

Swallowing hard, the lilac-haired teen lowered his head. The abuse had been normal for them. But this? _This _seemed so impossible. After nothing was said for a few minutes, the redhead piped up from the other end of the line.

"What is it?" he asked seriously, sensing conflict.

Glancing out of the corner of his eye, the pale teen stared at the manila folder on the table across from him for a few seconds.

**_Visual Progression._** He felt the bile rise in his throat again.

Refusing to worry his lover any more than he was about to, the stocky teen took a deep breath, and buried his nausea.

"Tala…I found something in Boris's room today."

"What?" the surprise was warranted. They had all thought Voltaire would have been the one to hide the information.

"Yeah," he breathed, leaning back into his chair. "A file drawer, filled with shit."

"Jesus…"

"Look, there's a folder, that…that I think you'll need."

"What did you find, Bryan?" he asked, quietly, as if afraid of the answer. His lover sounded so frail. It was unnerving him.

"Pictures."

…

Tala's throat tightened painfully. "Pictures?" he gasped slightly, trying hard to stop his hands from shaking.

"Yeah," Bryan sighed, sounding close to losing it. "Fucking bastard."

He didn't know how to react. A knot had formed in his stomach, and he hadn't even seen them yet. He could only imagine…

"Of Kai?" he whispered mournfully, feeling his emotions slip back out of his control.

"Of Kai," his koi confirmed, voice shaking with anger. "Of Kai and…and everything."

Tala felt a fear rise in him that he'd never known before. His breath shuddered as an uncomfortable shiver ran up his spine, making his shoulders twitch painfully.

"Everything?" he forced himself to ask.

"Everything they did to him!" the older teen yelled, making the redhead jump. He listened as Bryan slammed his fist into something solid. "Well," he paused; the sound of papers shifting took his place for the moment. "Forgive me," he snarled sarcastically. "This is only for the last month. Was there a certain date you wanted me to look up? Because I'm sure I can find it!"

Tala flinched at the words. "Bryan please…"

In an instant the line was quiet.

"Do you think he knew?" the pale-eyed Russian asked after a short pause, changing the subject for his koi.

"I don't know," Tala responded with difficulty. "But you'd think it would be something he'd remember."

"He probably does…"

The redhead silently agreed. If it were him, he wouldn't have mentioned them either. They both listened to the static between them on the line, unsure of how to continue, waiting for the other one make the next move.

"I love you Tala, promise me you'll be careful."

"I will Bryan. I love you too."

Snapping the phone shut, the slender teen shoved it back into his pocket and glared at the filthy ground beneath his shoes. For a long time he couldn't move. While his shoulders were shaking with a barely controlled anger, his knees felt weak.

What could Bryan have possibly seen that would shake him to his very core?

Shutting his eyes Tala decided that, if given the choice, he never wanted to know. His icy eyes burned as he fought to hold back his tears. _Pictures…_

Letting out a pained breath, he wiped them away, turning to look up at the fire escape once more.

"I will make sure you pay for everything," he promised fiercely, simultaneously referring to Voltaire _and_ Boris.

Chewing his lower lip, the redhead slipped out of the alley as easily as he'd entered it, heading briskly back up the street towards the park where Max was waiting for him.

He smiled when he reached the bright-eyed teen, despite the confusion and hatred that was boiling up in his throat. Maxie smiled back, but it was evident that he'd been anxious for him to return.

"Everything okay?" he asked, pretending not to be worried.

"Everything's fine." Oh how he had wished it were true.

With a relieved sigh, the blonde tugged on his companion's hand. "How about a cup of coffee then? My treat," he offered.

Tala was suddenly thankful, for people like Max in the world.

…

A/N: Upon request, I added more of the "Kai sleeping" scene, and let him explain a little more about himself. It worked out extremely well actually. Of course he was ashamed of his nightmare…and Rei had to let him know there was nothing wrong with it. Although, you'll notice he doesn't actually ever directly ask Kai about the situation. He's still wary of the fragile bridge between them. He's not yet ready to cross it. And yes Kai was crying. But they were tears of relief and joy. I couldn't possibly convey how much that moment meant to him.

And of course I couldn't characterize Max as a goof-ball consuming way too much sugar and bouncing around like a moron. **:sweatdrops:** He's an intelligent character, and very kind and gentle.

Hmm. Tala and Bryan. That was a tricky one. So much foreshadowing…so little time. The stage is set ladies and gentleman.

As always, thank you all so much for your support!


	17. In More Ways Than One

A/N: I am so sorry for the wait, all of you, your reviews have been wonderful, and I am so glad that this story is worth your time. I just can't believe how long it's been, and for that I really am sorry. I promise not to make it a habit ;;;

Before I let you all go one more time however, I would like to address something that came to my attention in a recent review. The pairings remain as they stand. Kai/Rei, and Tala/Bryan. I don't plan on changing them. However, I would prefer it if my reviewers didn't dictate to me how my pairings are supposed to be.

_They can be friends sure that's fine…_

Actually they can be what ever I want them to be.

No I do not plan on changing the pairings. No, there isn't a hint of Tala/Kai although I could see where some of you may think that way. Kai and Tala are best friends. As close as brothers. They'd feel a little weird if they were ever to go out with each other (in this fic at least ;D). In anycase, no hard feelings, I simply needed that to be addressed. All reviews are important to me, I promise you.

And as for shameless smut…we're getting to it, I promise XD

So, here you are, chapter seventeen

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

…

Rei moved through the kitchen as silently as possible, trying to busy himself with pointless things. He didn't want to wake Kai, but the truth was he had absolutely no idea what to do with himself. Glancing at the clock, he realized it had been an hour and a half. Maxie would be home soon.

Stretching, for lack of anything better to do, the Chinese teen softly made his way towards the couch.

"Rei?" Kai's voice from his bedroom made him jump slightly.

"Yeah?" he answered gently, walking up to the door. Opening it, he peered in. The blunette was smiling at him, from where he was lying on the bed.

"What are you doing?" he grinned, propping his head up on his hand. Rei blinked owlishly for a moment, making Kai laugh.

"Did I wake you?" the tiger asked, smiling in confusion. His koi shook his head.

"Not really," he shrugged. "I was only half asleep anyway."

They stood in silence for a moment more before Rei sighed, his face the picture of calm. Kai watched him closely before moving to one side of the bed. The tiger smiled and entered the room, shutting the door behind himself.

…

Tala started badly when Max placed a pale hand on his own, nearly spilling his coffee all over the table and down the front of his shirt. The blonde frowned, and pulled away to grab some napkins.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly, ignoring the looks that the rest of the shop was giving them.

The redhead blinked before looking up at him. "I'll be fine…" he trailed off vaguely.

The truth was that he wasn't fine. He was scared, and unable to believe that anything would ever be fine again. Glancing back over at his companion, it was clear that Max knew that he had lied through his teeth. He felt suddenly guilty, and looked away.

"Sorry," the American teen offered quietly. "Stupid question."

Tala smiled in spite of himself. "Thanks."

Max understood and smiled back. Politely, he waited for Tala to finish off his drink before standing up, and starting their way home. For the most part, the last thing that either of them heard after that was the small tinkling of the bell over the shoppe's door as it closed behind them. They were both completely submerged in their own troubled thoughts.

The redhead glared at the sidewalk as they headed back to the apartment. He wasn't really aware of what was going on around him. _Pictures…_

Afraid of the answer, he wondered what they could be of. They had worked Bryan up…Bryan, _his_ Bryan, the only one he could count on to ALWAYS be calm and collected given any circumstance. How could anyone help him stand and face this monster if his lover could not? Tala snarled to himself, angry that he'd begun to wilt so quickly. He had to be strong now, for everyone. The task sounded impossibly daunting, but it had to be done. None of them could give up now.

Max was trudging alone, keeping pace with Tala and dragging his feet at the same time. He was watching the people on the other side of the street with a seemingly calm, detached interest. But it was difficult to watch them, especially the ones with children; the ones who were happy. It was like watching a joy in life that he never know; in more ways than one.

He would do anything for his friends, he thought to himself, turning his gaze back to the streets ahead of him. That was one thing that he had always had the courage to do. But he couldn't help but feel that in some ways, the favor wasn't always returned. Frowning, the blonde reprimanded himself for even thinking that way. Tala, Kai, and Rei didn't want him involved in what ever it was that they were dealing with, because they wanted to protect him. They didn't want anyone put at risk. He should be glad that they would care that much, but a pang in his chest retaliated, opening the gates of rejection in his heart.

Did they think that he wasn't up to it? Or…perhaps he was just a liability to them all? The thought struck a chord deep inside of him. He hated the thought of being a burden to anyone. Max wondered suddenly what would happen when this whole fiasco was over. Would he be worth anything to them at all?

He was the one who told Rei to go for Kai. He was the one who supported him completely when Rei thought it couldn't be done. And now he was left to himself, forgotten for who he really was. Max was incredibly happy for his best friend, who had found so much in Kai and who had given him the strength he needed to find his own love. But the prickling sensation behind his eyes reminded him that he had been left behind, and no matter what he had now, he felt utterly alone.

Rei had Tala and Kai…and who knew if there were others that the Chinese teen hadn't told him about?

He didn't need Max anymore.

And what made the tears finally leak from his usually bright, blue eyes, was the reality that it had been he who had started it all.

"Maxie?"

The American teen jumped. He had almost forgotten that he had company. Hastily wiping his eyes, he looked up at Tala with a forced smile.

"Yeah?"

Tala's eyes narrowed at the sight of the younger man. He opened his mouth to ask him what was wrong but thought better of it. Instead he reached over and squeezed Max's small hand lightly.

"We're here."

The blonde blinked and turned to look up at the apartment building. For a long moment he just stared, before shaking his head, and letting go of the redheads hand. The older Russian watched him anxiously, wondering what had gotten into the cheerful teen. Finally, Max reached into his pocket and unclipped a key from his set of various others. Handing it to Tala, he forced another smile.

"Here, you go on ahead…tell Rei I'll just spend the night at Tyson's. I have my cell if—" he stopped short, as if the words pained him. "If he needs me."

Tala glanced from the key in his hand, to the large eyes in front of him and back again. Before he could say anything however, Max turned around and headed back up the sidewalk, burying his hands in his pockets. The redhead watched him for a few seconds, before he realized that Max really _was_ walking away.

"Wait!" he cried loudly, closing his fist over the key and throwing up his hand in protest.

The blonde stopped, letting his answer to Tala's unspoken question float over his shoulder before he continued.

"I'll be fine."

…

Kai felt awkward and whole at the same time lying on the bed with Rei next to him. It was a strange set of emotions to experience at the same time, but he wouldn't have changed the moment for anything. Still, he flushed at the thought that he really had no idea of what to do next.

Rei had fallen asleep a few minutes after lying down next to him. He had been careful not to do anything to push Kai into a situation that he wasn't comfortable in. It had surprised the Russian to see this new level of understanding. But after his koi had drifted off, he couldn't help but think that he should have done more than lie next to Rei, admiring his golden eyes, and the way that his long midnight bangs fell against his handsome face.

Tentatively, he draped an arm over his koi's waist, and pulled him inches closer, pressing their bodies together only slightly. Rei stirred, sighing happily at the new proximity. He curled up closer to Kai, nuzzling his chest until he was comfortable again. Feeling better, the crimson-eyed teen grinned to himself and rested his chin delicately on the top of Rei's head. He shut his eyes, and let the moment wash over him.

It was then that he noticed it: a faint sound that hummed in time with Rei's breathing. It was coming from the tiger, from deep in his chest and the back of his throat. Kai couldn't stop himself from being surprised.

His koi was _purring_.

After the initial shock faded, he furrowed his brows and slid his hand up further, to rest flat between Rei's shoulder blades. He bit his lip as he grinned, feeling the vibrations of his breathing while he purred. And unable to stop himself, he buried his face in the tiger's hair and laughed as quietly as he could. Kai couldn't explain why it made him happy to hear the low, almost inaudible sound that Rei was making as he slept. Maybe it was the fact that it suited his koi so well, or the fact that it was him that had caused it. Whatever it was, it was perfect.

Kai looked over his shoulder suddenly, affectively waking Rei up, albeit reluctantly. Frowning, the Chinese teen stretched before turning to him.

"What is it?"

There was a knock on the door, and then a small 'click' as a key was turned in the lock out in the hall. Kai relaxed immediately with a long breath. Rei was bewildered. Kissing him lightly, the Russian stood up and waited for his koi to join him.

"It's Tala," he answered simply. Relieved, the tiger sighed and followed his lover out into the kitchen where Tala had just finished taking off his shoes. He looked troubled.

And he was alone.

Rei's heart skipped a beat. Not even glancing at Kai for an explanation he walked up to the redhead purposefully.

"Where's Max?" he asked, trying to sound casual. He was met with a cold blue gaze.

"He gave me this," the slender teen answered, handing him the key to apartment. "And told me to tell you that he'd spend the night at Tyson's, and that if you need him, he has his cell phone with him."

Kai watched his best friend closely. Tala was determined not to look him in the eye. The slate haired teen frowned deeply at this, and took a few steps closer as well.

"What happened?" he asked his friend firmly before Rei could do it. Finally, Tala met his gaze. What was disconcerting about it, was the deep breath he seemed to need to take to steel himself for their inevitable encounter.

"I don't know," he said truthfully. "But I—there's something you need to know." He swallowed hard, shifting his sharp stare between them both.

They all sat down at the table and listened as Tala recounted what he'd discovered in the alley, minus his phone call from Bryan. He was wise enough to keep that piece of information to himself until he and Kai were alone. Although, he wasn't sure if that was the reason he'd skipped over that part, and not because he was honestly afraid to bring up the subject with his best friend.

After he was finished, Kai nodded in agreement. Rei was glaring at the tabletop as if it was the furniture's fault for everything that had happened to them.

"It makes sense," the blunette finally admitted, rubbing his eyes. "Too much sense…"

"What does?" the tiger asked numbly.

"It's Boris," he answered in a breath. "It has to be."

"But he's in jail." Even as the words left his mouth Tala wanted to smack himself for being so ignorant. Like steel bars could stop Boris. Kai gave him a look that shared the thought.

"Well…Tala's right you know," Rei sighed. "It can't be him…it must be someone working for him."

The Russian's blinked. After a long silence that drove the seriousness of the situation into their very skin it seemed, Tala pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes.

"So Boris knows where we are," he muttered. "What a welcoming party."

Kai shook his head. "We don't know that he knows."

"But someone does," Rei countered. "Someone who may or may not have access to him."

"He's in Russia," Tala reminded them. "Whoever this person is, they're here in New York."

None of them could dispute the fact that this news rattled them to the core. Boris and Voltaire weren't going to go quietly, that much had been obvious. Suddenly this seemed like so much more than a charge of child abuse…

"Why is he so determined to get to you?" Rei spoke up, voicing these disturbing thoughts. "Why not just go through with the trial, and try to hold onto some shred of dignity among his colleagues?"

"Because his charade is over," Tala shrugged, keeping a close watch on Kai's reaction to the question. He seemed oblivious to it having ever been asked.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

The redhead turned to Kai for help. His friend glanced away fiercely.

"He doesn't care about any of that," the blunette finally answered. "I told you they were both sick."

Both men waited in a confused silence for the other to elaborate. And not even Tala expected the cryptic answer that they received.

"It started with me, and that's where they're determined to end it."

…

A/N: So there you have it. I felt bad for the thoughts running through Max's head during this chapter, but I could definitely see why he would feel alone. He's doing everything that he can to help and he isn't really being acknowledged for it. It definitely does seem like Rei is forgetting about his friend.

But you know he'd never do that.

…right?

Hmm, I guess we'll just have to see. Next chapter to be out soon I hope, as first term is creeping up on me, and I need to do too much for it. Ah well, I'll deal with it. Thank you again for all of your kind words and encouragement!


	18. Consequences

A/N: I'd just like to request that before you kill me, you take into account that I wrote you all an extra long chapter to make up for my absence. **:coughs:** It's no consolation, I know. And I won't give you any excuses. All I have left to say is that the chapter is finally finished, and I hope you all enjoy it. :)

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

…

Max shouldered his way through the crowds of people on the sidewalks. Apparently work was getting out. With a sigh he proceeded to cross the road to a quieter part of the city. Shady…but quiet.

As the noises of New York's people faded to a dull roar in the background, Max slowed his walk, and let his legs carry him to the Dragon's Den Comics. He only prayed that Tyson was home.

He hadn't been thinking properly when he'd told Tala that he would spend the night at his boyfriend's house. Not only did the thought seem a little frightening, not having been with a guy seriously before, but Tyson might not be home at all, and Max would find himself on the streets. He had given Tala his house key after all.

With a painful sigh, the blonde teen kept moving down the sidewalks and across the streets staring at the ground all the while. He watched the gravel slide past him, beneath his shoes, and found himself swallowing down a painful lump that tightened up his throat.

It made sense. He knew it did. He shouldn't be a part of Rei's problem. Or Tala's, or Kai's, because it was very likely that he could be used against them, or perhaps he would put them all in danger… But the urge to help his friends, especially Rei, was just too great. And to be denied that ability—the choice to be involved—left him feeling inadequate, and useless.

His steps slowed as he turned one last street corner. Looking up, Max's blue eyes glistened at the sight of the large green, rectangular sign positioned above the door of a familiar shoppe. In long, flowing white script, _Dragon's Den Comics _shone warmly back at him. Smiling slightly, he walked to the glass door and opened it, hearing a small bell tinkle above him as he entered. He stood there in the doorway for quite some time, searching the nearly empty store for his lover.

"Max?"

Turning slightly, the blonde smiled as Tyson appeared from a back room, holding a rather large box in his arms, that looked entirely too heavy for him to be carrying. The blunette offered him a strained smile before dropping the box with a loud 'crash', behind the counter. Max winced, quirking a half smile as the Japanese teen made his way over brightly.

"New releases," he explained briefly before kissing the blonde on the cheek. "How are you?" he asked pleasantly.

"Actually Tyson, can I…talk to you for a bit? If you're not busy, or…well, I could come back later, if you're still working. I should have called first," he laughed stupidly, feeling more than awkward.

Tyson frowned slightly, watching Max's agitated, jumpy movements and nodded. "Yeah sure…hey Daichi?" he called out into the small store.

"Yeah, what d'ya want Tyson? I'm with a customer!"

Max looked over his boyfriends shoulder to see a very small, very angry looking red-head. He was glaring at Tyson with his hands on his hips, as if this sort of thing happened all of the time.

The blunette remained unperturbed. "Watch the store for me will you? I'll be back in half an hour or so."

"Where're ya goin'?" he asked loudly, his frown deepening.

"Something's come up," he replied evasively, a hint of annoyance setting into his voice. Max was sure he saw one of those deep navy eyes twitch.

"Yeah, alright," Daichi gave in finally. "But I'll be looking for you in half an hour!"

Tyson groaned and led Max through the back of the store and up the stairs to his studio apartment above the comic shop. When they reached the entrance hall, Max turned to Tyson again.

"Who…was _that_?" he asked a bit harshly, though not unkindly. In fact, he had a smile on his face at the thought of the tiny redhead talking so rudely to Tyson.

"That, is my worst nightmare. Daichi Sumeragi. He's new here, but I swear he acts like he runs the place. If I didn't need help he'd be so fired by now."

Max laughed, "I was wondering about that..."

"Yeah, he's a good kid, he's just…unbearable. I don't know what I would do if I had to spend more than a few hours at a time with him."

Reaching for his key, Tyson let them both in and gestured for Max to make himself comfortable. When they were seated, the blonde teen felt the miniscule amount of cheerfulness that he had found in the presence of his koi escape him once again. A cold, dark feeling seeped back into his chest and flooded his throat. He couldn't speak.

"So," Tyson began, leaning back into his chair. "What's up?"

Max looked at the floor. At his jeans. At his folded hands. He couldn't bring himself to look up into Tyson's face. Now that he was here, his resolve, and his voice had escaped him.

"Max?" Frowning, the blunette leaned forward slightly, trying to get a better view of his boyfriends face. Worry passed over his eyes as he took in the ruffled, almost desperate look Maxie had adopted. "Maxie, what's wrong?"

"Can I spend the night at your place?" he answered, in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Of course," Tyson answered instantly, reaching out to take Max's hands. "Did something happen?"

Max nodded, and with a deep breath he finally took his eyes off of the floor.

"Rei…needs his space." He tried explaining further, but the words caught in his throat and his eyes welled up. He didn't dare blink, even though from Tyson's increasingly anxious look, he knew that the blunette could already see his tears.

"Hey…shh," Tyson comforted softly, squeezing Max's hands. "Relax, I need to go back downstairs, but I want you to lie down and try to rest okay?"

Numbly, Max let himself be pulled to his feet, and led into Tyson's room. It was a complete disaster, but neither of them took notice of it while the blunette laid his lover down on the thick red comforter. Once Max was comfortable, Tyson left the room and came back moments later with a glass of water.

"Here," he said, setting the glass down on the bedside table. "Take it easy. If you need me I'll be downstairs. The store closes at seven so, I'm afraid I'll be a while…when I come back, you can tell me everything, and we'll work it out. Everything will be fine, I promise."

Gently, he leaned down and kissed his koi's pale forehead. "Okay?"

Max nodded again, and did his best to offer a reassuring smile. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Tyson told him sincerely as he stood up.

For a long moment after the door had closed, the American teen remained lying on his back, staring at the door. Eventually, he turned his head, feeling strangely detached from reality. Just then, he caught a glimpse of the time.

From across the room, the red numbers of the alarm clock flickered as a minute passed. 1:02 pm.

With a quiet choke, the blonde teen turned on his side, away from the clock, and burying his face in Tyson's pillow, he curled up, and cried.

…

Kai drove them to his hotel room, pushing the speed limit even though it was practically down the road from Rei's apartment. He didn't feel comfortable being out in the open anymore. Rei was sitting next to him, anxiously trying to get a hold of Max. He had suggested that his lover come stay with him and Tala for the night, as he wasn't comfortable with Rei being alone at night either; but their blonde friend wasn't answering his phone, and Rei didn't want him to come back home to find everyone gone without an explanation.

Finally the neko snapped his phone shut. "I give up," he muttered in frustration sliding his cell phone back into his pocket. Kai snorted softly. Give up? Rei would start trying to call Max again when they got to the hotel.

Tala however, was quiet as a mouse; something unusual for his normally loud, sarcastic, friend. The redhead was staring out the window of the backseat, his eyes blank, as if lost deep in thought.

Kai's ruby gaze flitted between the road ahead of him, and Tala, as they continued towards the hotel. His demeanor had been unnerving ever since he had walked through the door without Max.

As they pulled up to the hotel, Tala swallowed hard in his seemingly calm state. His mind was a blur of anxiety and hopelessness. Surely Kai knew about the photos…he _had_ to know. It wouldn't make sense if he didn't. And there had to have been a good reason Kai never mentioned them. _Yeah, _Tala thought bitterly as he let himself out of the car. _No one was ever supposed to know about them. That's why. _Biting his lip until it was sore, he let his feet carry him to the hotel room behind Kai and Rei.

What would Kai do when he found out that Bryan had seen them? Would he allow them to be used in the case? Those pictures were exactly the kind of evidence that they needed, but given the situation, if Tala were in Kai's place, he didn't think he would be very keen on letting anyone—even his best friend—see them. Ever.

Tala shuddered, not being able to stop himself from being curious. His mind was conjuring gruesome images, and although his heart rejected them, he remained utterly riveted.

Feeling sick, he looked up just in time to follow Rei and Kai through the door to the hotel. Letting it close behind him, he jogged up the stairs without a word, shut the door to his room, and ripped his cell phone from his pocket. The redhead furiously punched the familiar number into the key pad, becoming increasingly frustrated with each passing second. Putting the phone to his ear, he paced back and forth across the room, listening to the ring tone in the receiver.

…

"Kai? What is it?"

The blunette blinked, turning to face Rei from where he had been standing, staring into oblivion at the top of the stairs where Tala had disappeared without a word. With a frown, he took one last glance before leading the neko into his kitchen.

"Does Tala…seem…?" Kai started without knowing how to finish. He looked at the floor tiles for help as he crossed the room to make some coffee; tea for Rei.

"Agitated?" Rei offered, standing alongside his lover to help. Kai's frown deepened as he reached for three mugs.

"It's more than that…" he muttered. "He won't even look at me."

The Chinese teen seemed to think about this for a moment. "Maybe he's just distracted," he finally answered in a reassuring voice, setting the water to boil for tea. "A lot has happened today."

Kai nodded, but even looking out of the corner of his eye Rei knew his koi wasn't convinced. With a small sigh, the neko placed his hand comfortingly between Kai's shoulder blades, rubbing small circles on his back.

"Why don't you go talk to him?" he smiled. "I'll take care of this, and you can come and get it when you're ready."

Finished with the coffee pot, Kai leaned heavily into the counter, letting Rei rub his back gently for a long time. So long in fact, that his lover began to wonder if he had actually heard him. Eventually however, Kai did straighten.

"Yeah, I'll go and check on him…" he answered distantly. "Thanks Rei."

With another smile and a kiss on the cheek, the raven-haired teen nudged him off.

…

"I can't…I can't do it…"

Tala was muttering to himself from where he stood in front of his computer. The LCD screen seemed to mock him, reminding him of all of the failures they had suffered trying to find some spark of evidence to give their case tangible proof. And now, a gem lands in their laps…and no one wants to touch it.

Turning away with a sneer, he glared at his discarded cell phone, willing it to ring. His frown deepened when it remained as still and quiet as ever. Where the hell was Bryan? He growled to himself angrily. Normally the stoic teen was extremely diligent about having his phone on him at all times.

"Figures…" Tala sighed, relaxing his stance slightly to rub wearily at his eyes.

In that moment his frustration and anxiety dissipated into exhaustion. Helplessness sank into his skin and pulled him towards his bed. With nothing else left to do, he complied reluctantly, and buried his face in his pillows.

A knock on the door made him jump slightly, barely managing to roll over against the pounding of his heart in his chest.

"Come in," he answered as normally as he could muster without turning to face the door. Tala remained on his side, the hand tucked comfortably beneath his pillows clutching their soft fabrics in suspense.

Kai entered softly, shutting the door behind him.

"What happened today Tala?" he asked abruptly. The redhead didn't move, and for a moment, he didn't dare breathe. Finally he managed to get a hold of himself.

"I nearly spilled coffee all over myself and Max at the café this morning," he answered innocently, a hint of a laugh in his tone. "Rather embarrassing actually."

Kai frowned and sat down on the bed, not at all amused with Tala's evasive answer. Gently he reached over and pushed the redhead onto his back so that he could look at him face to face. Having never been put in that situation, the slender Russian was acutely aware of how vulnerable he felt, lying on his back in the way that Kai had forced him too. He didn't like it, but the blunette pushed him back down, keeping a firm hand on his shoulder when he tried to sit up. Swallowing, Tala fidgeted slightly.

"Kai…?"

"You've done so much for me Tala," he replied in a hurt tone. "You've risked your own life for mine countless times and you continue to do so even now, being here with me."

"And that will never change," he interjected confidently. "I will always be there for you."

"Then why is it so difficult for you to tell me the truth?"

Tala was thunderstruck by these words. "I've never lied to you Kai."

"But you aren't telling me the truth either. Not this time. You knew what I meant when I asked you what happened today Tala." The redhead narrowed his eyes, anger slowly building up in his chest, threatening to spill out of his throat.

"All I've ever done for you was in your best interest. You should keep that in mind," he answered scathingly.

"And you should keep in mind that I'm not a child anymore!" Kai snapped back. "What are you saying Tala, that I can't _handle _the truth?"

Grabbing Kai's wrist, he took the opportunity to throw the blunette's weight back and finally sit up.

"These things aren't always about _you _Kai!" he shouted, his blue eyes flashing dangerously.

"What is that supposed to mean?" the other growled, snatching his wrist away. "Are you saying I'm arrogant enough to—"

"Maybe** I'm** the one who can't handle the truth!" Tala interrupted suddenly, his voice shaking.

"Truth about WHAT?" Kai finally yelled back.

"About the things that YOU haven't told ME!"

"Like what!" He nearly screamed, hurt and confused.

"I find it hard to believe that you knew nothing about the folder of pictures Boris kept as _documentation_ of every single fucked up thing that happened in that basement when you were with him Kai! This case could have been over in a heartbeat with that kind of information. OVER. But you sat on your hands and watched us work our asses off trying to figure something out when you knew it was all for SHIT!" He spat, hardly noticing the horrified look on his best friends face, his own screwed up in a sort of snarl. "You knew it was Boris and Voltaire's one way ticket to permanent residence in solitary confinement, so I guess I'm a little confused as to what the fuck you were playing at when you decided not to mention it?"

Without a warning, Kai grabbed Tala by the front of his shirt and slammed him hard into the headboard of his bed. Surprised, the redhead cried out when his head cracked against the wood.

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Kai hissed. "Have you even seen them?"

Still slightly stunned, the redhead swallowed, but couldn't answer. Kai narrowed his eyes threateningly.

"I didn't think so. And if you know what's good for you, you'll never think twice about seeing them again. You don't have a fucking clue Tala, so don't assume you've got it all figured out."

"Who's fault is that?" he shot back. "And you have the nerve to stand on your soapbox and lecture me about telling half truths and trusting people with my problems?"

"This is much more than just a problem, we're talking about my own private dimension of Hell Tala, spread out on a lab table for the entire world to see," he whispered menacingly, his grip on the other Russian's shirt tightening. "Do you have any idea of what the consequences are for bringing that file out into the public?"

"It's the only way to win this case Kai!"

"It isn't! What we need to win this case is not the events that took place, but the reasons _why_ it all took place!"

"You know as well as I do that that makes no fucking sense. What the court wants to know is the facts Kai."

"I am aware of how a court of law functions."

"Then prove it, those pictures answer all of the questions that—"

Forcefully letting Tala go, Kai stood up and turned his back on him, heading for the door. "They hardly scratch the surface."

"What are you saying now, that there is _more_ to this that you haven't explained?"

Whipping his head over his shoulder, Kai paused on his way out. His blood red eyes were narrowed in an awful display of rage that stopped Tala dead in his tracks.

"Maybe," he glowered. "I figured you couldn't _handle _the truth."

Without another word, the stoic Russian slammed the door shut behind him hurtling the room into darkness. And Tala sat alone in the silence, his face contorted under the weight of disbelief, anger and loss. His cell phone rang, lighting up with a shrill noise at the other end of his bed, but the slender teen remained where he was—staring into the darkness ahead of him where Kai once stood.

…

A/N: None of you will ever have any idea of how incredibly difficult that last sequence was for me to write. That passage is the reason I have been unable to post this chapter for so long. I had to write it in a way that didn't explain as much as it should have, while still answering some of the questions that needed to be addressed, so I had a rough time with it.

So we've hit a crucial point in the story, where the characters are starting to come apart at the seams. Tensions are high, and a lot is at stake. What else could possibly go wrong?

**:blinks innocently:**


	19. Resolved to Panic

A/N: Apologies for being gone so long would be ridiculous. I really don't have any explanation for my absence except for a complete and total lack of time. I am so, so thankful to all of those who have continued to review, and a special thanks to Marz: your review really inspired me to keep going with this fic. Thank you, and everyone else who has stuck with this story for so long.

A lot is revealed in this chapter but it's not fully explained. Expect chapter 19 soon, hopefully most of the questions that you have/will have will be explained then. On that note: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

…

Rei walked down the road with Kai the next morning, holding his hand. They hadn't really spoken since last night when Kai stormed out of Tala's room only to lock himself up in his office. It took Rei much coaxing to get him to come out after that, but the Chinese teen didn't need to ask his koi what had happened—he'd practically heard the entire thing they way they were yelling at each other. Neither of them had seen Tala come out of his room since.

Squeezing Kai's hand a bit, Rei looked up at him worriedly. "Are you alright?"

The blunette sighed, looking anywhere but Rei's eyes. Feeling helpless, the Chinese teen turned his gaze at to the ground, and continued walking in silence.

"…I'll be alright," Kai answered somewhat apologetically after a long moment. "I just need to think some things through."

The raven-haired teen's eyes saddened. "There isn't a whole lot of time Kai…" he trailed off.

"I know."

"Then what are you going to do?" he asked quietly.

Narrowing his eyes, Kai stuffed his other hand in his pocket and led them to the park where they could sit for a little while.

"I'm going to call Bryan."

…

Max laughed hysterically when Tyson proved for the fourth time in a row that he had no idea of how to flip pancakes properly.

"Hey!" the Japanese teen snorted, despite himself. "I _will _get this right."

It took a second for Max to stop giggling, and wipe the tears from his eyes. "Yes, but in this century?"

Tyson stuck out his tongue indignantly, and turned around to pour some more batter on the skillet for a fifth try. He was glad that his boyfriend was feeling much better this morning, but he had never really discovered why Max had been so upset in the first place. He respected that, but it disturbed him just the same.

Whatever it was, he wasn't going to bring it up with Max again just yet. The petit blonde deserved some rest. Maybe he'd talk to Rei about it later…

"Alright Maxie, you ready for this?"

He looked over his shoulder with a grin and waited for his koi to stifle his laughs and watch him seriously. Readying himself comically, Tyson tossed the pancake—

And got it stuck on the ceiling.

Max nearly fell out of his seat, roaring with laughter. "You're kidding me!"

"Oh come on!" Tyson yelled at the ceiling, flailing the hot skillet dangerously. "When does that _EVER_ happen in real life?"

The American shook his head, unable to answer, tears beginning to pool on his long lashes. Tyson finally just doubled over, succumbing to his fits of laughter. By the time they had both calmed down, their sides were killing them, and their faces stretched from smiling so much.

"Alright," Tyson puffed. "That's it."

Max grinned, choking back more laughter. "Tyson…"

But it was no use, his koi was back on his feet, placing the skillet back on the stove again. Throwing one last glare over his shoulder at the pancake chilling on the ceiling, he waited for the pan to heat up. Max stood up and took his seat again, unable to keep from smiling at the prospect of Tyson's renewed breakfast vigor. He laughed happily when the blunette winked at him while pouring batter onto the hot surface of the skillet.

"Alright Maxie…you ready for this?"

…

Kissing Kai goodbye, Rei straightened out his shirt and headed into the tall office building where he worked, feeling strange as he walked through the glass doors and into the entrance hall. He turned one last time for a moment to see Kai standing on the sidewalk, watching him.

He didn't want to leave Kai alone after last night, but he needed to check in at work if he planned to keep his job. Offering a small wave and a smile, Rei sighed, and walked up the carpeted stairs. Absentmindedly, he looked up towards floor he'd been standing on when he'd heard footsteps in the building, thinking someone was coming upstairs to find him and Tala. He watched the floor come into view, remembering that night.

He jumped, startled badly by a sudden hand on his shoulder, and whirled around. A pair of curious green eyes stared back up at him from the stair below the one he was standing on.

"Rei?" came the sweet voice.

"Oh, Delilah, I'm sorry, I was…thinking." He smiled.

She offered a smile back. "It's alright, are you heading up to your office?"

Rei nodded, and started back up the stairs again, Delilah falling into step beside him. With a guilty look he turned to her. "Sorry for being gone so long…" he trailed off when she laughed.

"It's alright, I needed something to do anyway."

The Chinese teen groaned slightly to himself. _I must be making an awesome impression on everyone here…hey, if you need something to do, just ask Rei, he never does any of his own work!_

"Is Kenny in?"

Delilah nodded. "Yeah, he wanted to see you actually."

Nodding as they reached the next floor, he started to turn, when the petit brunette called him back.

"Was there anything that you wanted me to drop off in your office? I'm heading back to work now."

He looked over his shoulder with a smile. "No, I ran my story, I don't have anything new yet…thanks though."

She smiled back and waved him off, and each of them went their separate ways. Stopping at Kenny's office, Rei was greeted by Dizzy again.

"Fancy seeing you here," she quipped. "Come to ask for a vacation?"

He glared, even though he was only looking at a speaker box. "Delilah said that Kenny wanted to see me."

"Imagine that…"

Rei sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Dizzy," replied tiredly. "Could you please just tell the Chief that I'm here?"

"One moment please," came the sweetly sarcastic answer. He waited, looking around the sitting area distractedly. Finally he heard a small metallic 'click' and the doors to Kenny's office unlocked.

"Thank you Dizzy," he smiled, at the intercom as he slid through the door and closed it behind him.

The familiar clicking of computer keys greeted him as he entered the spacious office and he relaxed, if only slightly. Running a hand through his hair he moved further into the room, taking a seat when the Chief nodded at a chair in front of his desk.

"Welcome back Rei," he greeted the Chinese teen, though not unkindly. Still, Rei grimaced.

"I'll only be a moment," Kenny continued, glancing between the files on his desk and his computer screen. "Dizzy? Do you have the final draft of Gibbons' report?"

"Not yet Chief, it should be delivered within the hour."

"Give him a call then and tell me where we stand. I want that story on the front page."

"Sure thing Chief."

Rei swallowed, looking down at his hands guiltily. How long had it been since he had come back to work? A week? Two weeks?

"So," Kenny spoke, finally turning around to fully face him, startling Rei out of his thoughts.

"Sir, about my absence, I know I'm not—"

Kenny cut him off, coughing nervously.

"Rei, to be perfectly honest with you, you have brought more to this paper than any of us ever expected."

"Thank you…" Rei breathed, taken aback.

"Yes, this story that you brought to us had an overwhelming impact on the media worldwide. Everyone wants a piece of this story."

Rei felt his heart leap onto his throat; partially from pride, partially from fear.

"Fortunately for us," Kenny added, cutting him off reassuringly before he could object. "You are the only insider and no one knows who you are."

The Chinese teen couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief.

"Which," Kenny continued. "Brings me to my point. We are looking for a follow-up story."

For a long moment, Rei couldn't answer. He was well aware of how these things worked, but a follow-up story would come down on Kai…hard.

"Chief…I appreciate the offer, but…" he trailed off when Dizzy's voice cut through the room through the intercom.

"Chief, Gibbons is sending the report up now."

Kenny glanced apologetically at Rei before answering.

"Thank you Dizzy. I'll take care of it in five."

Rei took a deep breath and continued to try and explain his situation.

"Sir, I can't…I don't think a follow-up is necessary, do you? I mean, the consequences of this story on the lives of those involved could be catastrophic. I can't, in good conscience, continue this story."

Kenny pushed his glasses up nervously.

" Rei, I'm afraid that you can't just let the public in on news of this magnitude and them leave them with a cliff-hanger. We aren't a publishing firm Rei, we report the news."

"But Chief—"

"Rei, either you take this story or I'll hand it over to someone else."

For a few seconds Rei floundered. He sat and stared at Kenny as the petit brunette shuffled papers on his desk and checked his computer again. What was he going to do? There was no other information to give. He wasn't willing to put Kai and Tala at risk, but he was less willing to leave this project to someone else either.

With a sigh, Rei raised his golden eyes to meet Kenny's.

"Alright Chief. I'll take the story, but I'll need my sources and information back from your files."

Kenny had momentarily broken into a bright smile, completely relieved, but as Rei finished his sentence, the tiny American faltered.

"_My_ files?"

Rei nodded slowly. "I was relaying my drafts through Delilah the week the story was printed."

Kenny looked absolutely bewildered. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," he answered, a cold feeling sinking into his stomach.

Kenny frowned and reached for the intercom. "Dizzy, did you receive any draft files from Delilah Hayes last week?"

"You mean hard copies Chief?" she asked.

Rei shook his head at Kenny's glance.

"No Dizzy, check the digital files."

There was a pause and Rei found himself hanging off the quiet sound of Dizzy's typing.

"Sorry Chief. Delilah took her vacation days early after we printed the Balcov story. I've got nothing coming in or going out from Ms. Hayes."

Rei felt his blood run cold. Vacation? But she had promised to take care of his files so that he could work from home. If she hadn't given them to Kenny, then who had his information?

"Chief, the information in those files is confidential."

Kenny nodded, turning to his computer again, his fingers flying over the keyboard. Reis mind was a blur. There had to be an explanation. Those files came from his computer—his _sources_ were on those files.

"Rei I'm afraid Dizzy is right. Delilah took that week off. She hasn't been working."

Rei couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"But she has those files, I know she has them," he began desperately, the seriousness of the situation finally settling on his shoulders. "Chief, maybe there's been some kind of mistake—"

"Dizzy doesn't make mistakes," Kenny answered abruptly, still scanning his computer screen. "If she says that we don't have the files then we don't have them."

"Where did Delilah go?" he asked suddenly, his anxiousness peaking in his chest.

Kenny sighed, turning back to the intercom.

"Dizzy, do you have the information on Delilah Hayes' leave of absence?"

"Sure thin Chief," came her cool voice.

Rei was practically on the edge of his seat. How in the world was he going to explain this? He tried not to panic. Kai and Tala had to know. They had to know _now._

"Hayes…Hayes…" Dizzy muttered though the intercom. "Here we go."

"Delilah left for Yaroslavl early last week."

"Yaroslavl?" Kenny asked, flustered. "Where is _that_?"

Even before Dizzy answered Rei felt the bile rise in his throat.

"Just north of Moscow, Russia Chief."

…

A/N: Uh oh. Seems like maybe Delilah was up to a bit more than everyone thought. Just what in the world was she doing in Russia anyway? And with Rei's files? **:smiles:** We'll see, soon enough. Thanks again for reading!

'Jade


	20. In Cold Blood

A/N: Man it's been a while. Sorry for the long wait folks, but graduation had me occupied for three weeks or so…and I've been busy with college stuff like orientation and whatnot…finding a job…turning 18…you get the idea. But in anycase, it was all kind of weighing down on me, so I went out of my way to find the perfect pick-me-up, lol. So after a heaping dose of Fruits Basket and Law and Order I figured I was finally ready to finish this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

…

_**Ring…**_

_**Ring…**_

_**Ring…**_

_**Ring…**_

_**Ring…**_

_**Ring…**_

_**Ring…**_

Kai slammed his cell phone shut so suddenly that the pigeons at his feet leapt into the air with startled cries. For a long time he remained very still, sitting on a secluded park bench, listening to the frightened flutter of wings around him.

He wanted to say something…vent his anger on someone, somehow. He wanted to open his mouth and scream to the world that he was done being toyed with; he was through with all of the lies, the hatred, the pain…

The silence.

He tried to stop his hands from shaking, gripping his cell phone tighter. _Why? _Why wouldn't anyone give him a straight answer? Didn't he deserve that? Didn't he deserve that at the very _least? _Kai set his jaw, forcing his shoulders to relax as he leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees. Blankly, he stared at the ground, his expression emotionless.

Bryan wasn't answering his phone calls. Rei was at work. Tala wouldn't even speak to him, let alone—

His ruby eyes widened. For a brief moment, he glanced down at the navy blue phone in his hand. His eyes narrowed a split second later, a pained expression between frustration and sadness lighting them up.

_Tala…why? Why do you always hide from me, when all I want is the truth? _

/All I've ever done for you was in your best interest. You should keep that in mind./

_Why do you stop me…break my every attempt…? _

/These things aren't always about **you**Kai/

_What did I do to disgrace your trust? _

Lowering his forehead into the palm of his free hand, he tightened his fingers around the locks of his long bangs, his nails biting at the flesh.

"Am I…truly that disgusting?"

…

Rei raced down the hallway, his heart pounding in his ears, thrumming wildly against his temples. He couldn't even hear his own footsteps anymore. The people around him were all a blur. He was only thinking about one thing: Kai. Kai had to know.

He felt his heart leap into his throat as he crashed through the doors and out onto the crowded sidewalk. He almost tripped, his cat-like reflexes saving him at the last minute from sending some poor stranger head-first into on-coming traffic. Rei didn't stop to apologize—he kept running.

He _had_ to keep running.

How had this happened? How had he missed it? Delilah…he had just seen her, only just spoken to her not forty minutes ago. She had been laughing. She seemed so innocent. Rei practically leapt off the sidewalk and onto the road as he ran through the groups of people crossing the street.

But she wasn't. She wasn't innocent; she had taken his files to _Russia. _His real name, his drafts, all of his sources, including Kai and Tala—they were all there. And now they were exposed.

At first, Kenny had tried to reassure the neko-jin. He had, in fact, asked Dizzy to forward the Balcov story to Russia. That was the point. That was how Boris had been imprisoned. But Delilah had been outside of Moscow, in a remote area that only someone familiar with the country could have known well enough to be welcome in. It wasn't a tourist attraction she had been interested in. It wasn't for the news.

Rei felt the desperation in him take over as he skidded to a stop at a crosswalk that was suddenly filled with cars. Everyone was waiting for the chance to cross. Everyone was calm.

Rei wanted to scream.

When he and Kenny had knocked on her office door to ask her what was going on, the door swung open easily. The room was cleared. Delilah was gone, and the window was open. He could remember throwing himself at the window, disbelief and hysteria taking over when he saw that the fire-escape was lowered.

She'd used the fire-escape. Just like Rei did.

In a flash he saw the dots connect before his eyes. Delilah was his stalker. She knew where he lived; she could follow him home from work easily. She'd used his fire-escape that night to sneak into his apartment, just like she'd used it to run away now that Rei was back in work.

Unable to wait any longer, Rei hurtled himself from the sidewalk and out into the street. There was so much screaming, car horns blaring…but the Chinese teen was only focused on his goal. He had to get to Kai. They were all in danger now, and it was all his fault.

…

"I…I don't know what happened, I mean, we were just talking—he asked me a straight question and I just…I dunno…" Tala sighed. "I snapped."

Bryan pinched the bridge of his nose from where he was sitting at his kitchen table. It had been hours since Tala had called him on the phone. Hours. And he _still _didn't have a clue as to how to fix this mess. Glaring at the manila folder on the table beside him as if it would explode, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. Balancing the phone between his left shoulder and his ear, he lit the Stolichnye and took a long drag, blowing the smoke out slowly and listened to Tala ramble on.

"You know," he interrupted when Tala started repeating himself again. "He's been calling for the past forty minutes."

"Kai?"

"No, the Grim Reaper."

"Charming."

"Look, Tala, I think you just need to sit him down and talk to him, because he wants answers. Just tell him what he wants to know—he'll need to find out sooner or later."

He flicked the ash off of the end of his cigarette as he listened to Tala's even breathing on the other end. He knew Tala was considering it, trying to find a flaw in the advice. Bryan smiled softly around his Stolichnye. He never did take advice he hadn't thoroughly evaluated.

"It's just…easier said than done," came the final verdict. Bryan sighed, blowing out a long stream of smoke from his nostrils.

"I know, and I'm doing the best that I can, but there isn't much I can do to help from here." Taking another drag on his cigarette, Bryan pulled the manila file closer to him, flipping it open. Sneering, he pushed it away again.

"Bryan, I don't know what to do anymore…"

The lavender haired teen furrowed his brows at the helplessness in his lovers voice and snubbed his smoke.

"Hey—don't lose it on me Tala," he answered gently. "We'll get through this, I promise."

"I know…I know it's just—"

Bryan didn't hear the next thing that Tala said. Lowering his cell from his ear slightly, he furrowed his brows, his whole body stiffening. Behind him, the front door closed softly.

…

Kai made his way through the crowds on the busy sidewalks, his ruby eyes trained on the ground, his hands tucked loosely in his jacket pockets. As he made his way back to the Athenee Plaza, his mind began to wander. After a moment he looked up, catching a glimpse of his reflection in a car door.

_Kai sat alone in the corner of the small basement in the dark, trembling away from the blood that splattered his limp pillow. His blood. _

_He held his head in his hands, his knees bent against his chest and shaking badly. The pain…it hurt so much. But he couldn't touch his face…he couldn't pull the scabs…if he did, the ink would bleed out into his skin, and his grandfather would do worse…so much worse._

_A small sob escaped his lips, and he tilted his head down so that the tears dripped off of his nose, away from the tender skin of his cheeks. For a long time he cried to himself in the darkness, until a flash of light reflected off of something on the floor at his feet. Sniffing, the small boy reached down for the object. It was a large piece of broken glass. The moonlight was reflecting off of it from where it had appeared from behind the deep grey snow clouds. Hiccupping, he lifted it up to his face. _

Kai shook his head to erase the memory, the sound of glass shattering echoing in the dim corners of his haunted mind. Tentatively, he reached up and ran a hand over the blue triangles tattooed into his pale face. Closing his eyes, he remembered seeing them for the first time…horrified and disgusted.

_Boris smiled at him over his anguished screaming, still holding the crude needle. Kai screamed again, curling up into a ball on his side, clutching his head in his small hands. Still smiling, Boris stepped back as Voltaire swept in, driving his boot deep into his grandson's stomach. Kai choked, his screams instantly coming to an end as he gasped for air instead._

"_Keep it down. The neighbors will suspect something." _

"_What…what did I do?" he sobbed when he'd finally regained his voice. Voltaire sneered, grabbing him by the hair and pulling him up so that he could see the small boy's face. _

"_You were born," Voltaire hissed venomously. "You're just lucky that you were actually worth something!" _

_Tossing the boy aside roughly, he turned and left the basement with a dark scowl on his face. Kai didn't try to get up. He was hurting so much…he'd dislocated his shoulder…thrashing wildly…trying to get away…_

_He jumped when Boris crouched down in front of him suddenly. _

"_Listen boy, don't touch the scabs." _

_Kai choked, turning his head away as best he could, tears streaking his face. _

"_If they break…I'll do it again."_

Kai was running now. As he made his way up to the hotel, a doorman offered to hold the door for him, but he crashed through an unopened one, frantically taking the steps two at a time up to his room. He didn't want to keep his secrets anymore. He didn't want to have to call Bryan to get the answers he wanted. He wanted to get them from Tala. He needed Tala to be there for him.

He needed him…

…

Tala frowned into the phone when Bryan hadn't answered him for the second time. Maybe he'd finally answered one of Kai's calls? But no…Tala could still here Bryan moving. He was still on the line.

"Bryan? What's going on?"

A desperate, "Shhhhhhh!" echoed in the ear piece, making Tala nearly jump out of his skin. Carefully, his pressed the phone to his ear and listened. All he could hear was Bryan's footsteps and the deep sound of his heavy breathing. It made Tala's heart leap into his throat.

"Bryan?" he whispered pleadingly. "Bryan, what's—"

"Tala…I'm sorry—" he was cut off suddenly, and Tala could hear another person in the room with his lover. The redhead clutched the phone to his ear, his hands shaking.

"Bryan?"

…

The lilac-haired teen took a defensive step back from the doorway as the other person entered and lowered his cell phone out of visual range.

"What do you want?" he snarled.

"You have something I need," came the confident reply. "I'll be taking it with me."

Bryan swallowed, his fists clutched meaningfully at his sides.

"Get out of my house."

"Hand me the file and I'll leave quietly."

Bryan's eyes traveled from the manila file on the table to the figure standing in front of him in his kitchen.

"Like hell I will!"

The figure smiled, pulling something from the inside of their jacket.

"Then I'll take it."

Lilac eyes widened. Bryan didn't have time to react.

…

Kai entered the apartment quickly, taking the steps to Tala's room two at a time. Throwing open the door, he wasn't too surprised to see Tala standing in the middle of the floor with his cell phone pressed against his ear. What he couldn't place, was the stricken look on his best friends face.

"Tala…what…?"

Ice blue eyes met his, and Tala pulled the phone away from his ear, his eyes wide.

"It's Bryan…he—"

The crack of a gunshot went off on the other end of the phone, making Tala drop it suddenly, his back slamming into the wall in surprise. Kai dove for the phone, screaming.

"Bryan…? Answer me! BRYAN!"

His only answer was the dial tone.


	21. Taken

A/N: Honestly, all of your reviews made me smile so much. I never get tired of hearing what you all have to say, and it's so refreshing, now that I have the time to do this on a regular basis. So here we go, chapter 21! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

…

Rei burst through the doors of the hotel looking like a wild animal as he dodged tenants in the lobby. His hair wrap had come loose and his long, dark hair was now flying out behind him like a black, silk scarf. His head band was missing and tiny beads of sweat were trailing down the sides of his face. His golden eyes were slit down the middle in fierce determination and one of the sleeves of his jacket had slipped off his shoulder. He was a mess, but he was still breathing.

_Everyone watched in horror as the young teenager leapt off of the sidewalk and straight into on-coming traffic. Someone screamed as a taxi came baring down on him, but he'd managed to dodge it. He kept running, weaving in and out of cars, horns blaring, people yelling at him—at the last second he jumped into the air and rolled across the hood one last taxi. Hitting the sidewalk, he was up and running again before anyone had a chance to come out of shock. Maybe they had all day to stand around _and_ wait for a light to turn green._

_Rei didn't._

Now he was only minutes away. Throwing himself at the staircase, he took the steps two at a time, grabbing the banister at the top to push himself faster. Running down the hallway, he fumbled for his key. Finally sliding it through the lock, he barely waited for the 'click' of the door unlocking before shoving it open, the heavy portal slamming shut behind him.

"Kai! Are you here? Tala! Somebody answer me!"

…

Kai's hands were shaking as he looked over his shoulder at his best friend. Tala was staring at the phone, his ice blue eyes wide open and afraid. He was trembling. Kai glanced back at the phone before crawling unsteadily over to his friend.

"Tala? Tala, listen to me, what happened?"

He cursed under his breath when the redhead didn't answer him, didn't even blink. Taking Tala by the shoulders he opened his mouth to try again when he heard Rei's voice from downstairs.

"Rei? We're upstairs!" he called loudly. After a few seconds passed he could hear his boyfriend thundering up the stairs.

"Kai? Kai!" Rei cried, opening the door. The slender Russian took in his appearance and furrowed his brows.

"Rei, hold on a second, help me get Tala on the bed."

The neko-jin shut his mouth suddenly, finally noticing Tala.

"Oh my god…what happened?" he asked, bending down with Kai to pick Tala up and set him gently on the bed.

"I think he's in shock," Kai muttered, looking over his friend's vacant eyes, and shallow breathing. "Come with me downstairs, I'll explain while we grab some things."

Rei nodded dumbly, his heart hammering in his chest. Everything was going from bad to worse. Following Kai out of the door, he swallowed, gathering his nerves.

"Kai, I have some things to tell you too," he croaked. Kai glanced at him, and Rei could see the fear in his eyes. He _knew. _

"Alright," he answered weakly. "Let's just…get some water…and stuff, for Tala."

Rei slipped his hand into Kai's gently, lacing their fingers together. He grasped the Chinese teen's hand so tightly then Rei thought he'd cut off the blood flow to his fingers. Gently he put a reassuring hand on his lovers forearm.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. One minute Bryan was on the phone with Tala…as soon as I stepped into the room…" he trailed off, his features becoming pained, as if he didn't want to think about it.

They made it to the kitchen before Kai was able to continue.

"…someone fired a gun. We heard it through the phone…and then…nothing…" he had to hold his breath for a few minutes to regain his composure. When he looked at Rei his throat was tight again.

"I don't know what happened."

Rei was looking at the ground, his eyes incredibly distraught and clouded over.

"It's all my fault," he breathed, sniffing.

Kai blinked. "What do you mean?" he asked, pulling away from Rei to look at him in the face.

"It's all my fault," he replied, louder. "One of my co-workers…the girl who was handling the paperwork for my story…I think…I think she's working for your Grandfather."

…

Max slipped the last comic on the shelf before casually carrying the next box over to the manga section. Opening the box, he started placing them on the shelves smiling as he did. Grinning, he looked over his shoulder when he felt Tyson come up behind him.

"You didn't have to do this you know, Maxie." The bluenette blushed. "Why'd you give Diachi the day off anyway?"

"It was part of my secret plot to spend the whole day with you," he smiled, planting a sweet kiss on his boyfriend's cheek.

"But all we're doing is working!" Tyson laughed. Max shrugged.

"We're still working together aren't we? Besides, I like the thought of seeing your manga on these shelves someday."

"_Our _manga," Tyson grinned. "Which reminds me, we should start laying out the first pages with the dialogue we came up with last night."

Max nodded in agreement, tossing the empty cardboard box into the pile stacked next to the now completely filled bookshelves.

"Sounds good. Where's it going to open up?"

Tyson threw his arm over Max's slender shoulders, throwing his hand out in front of them as if showing off the a beautiful view of the horizon.

"The Kinomiya Dojo of course! Tyson, world-champion Beyblader in the making, is just your average Joe, until he—"

"Unlocks the secret of Dragoon!" Max chimed in, giggling.

"Well take the fun out of it," the bluenette mock pouted. Max leaned up, kissing Tyson for a few long moments to make up for it.

"Now come on," the blonde smiled at him through his wispy bangs. "Let's go bring these boxes out back."

The two trudged out the back door of the comic shop each carrying a pile of boxes in their arms, chatting good-naturedly about pointless things. When they reached the garbage bins out back, they dumped their boxes and began to head back for the door. Max reached out his hand, waiting for Tyson to take it.

But Tyson never had the chance.

…

When they'd returned to the room, Rei and Kai had found Tala asleep—they assumed he'd passed out during the time that they'd taken to get some water and dishtowel filled with some ice. Kai was sitting next to him on the bed, looking extremely tired and worried as he applied the make-shift ice pack to Tala's brow. Rei fidgeted with the glass of water at his side.

His lover sighed.

"Tell me again, what happened exactly?"

Rei swallowed, unable to miss the tinge of just barely controlled anger in Kai's voice.

"I came into work, just like normal. Delilah met me on the stairs and told me that the Chief had to talk to me. That's the last anyone has seen her. Kenny wanted to call the police, but I told him to wait, so he made up an explanation for the staff."

"And you think she's working with Volaire." He stated flatly. The Chinese teen nodded, even though Kai wasn't looking at him.

"The day after the files were stolen from my home computer, she took the files directly from my work as well and took a vacation to Yar…Yaro—"

"Yaroslavl?" Kai asked, turning to him with a horrified look on his face.

"Yeah, I think that was it," Rei answered, looking pained. "Kai…? What is it?"

For a long time, his lover didn't answer. He turned to face Tala again, brushing back his fiery bangs to reposition the ice on his forehead.

"I don't think she's working for Voltaire," he answered weakly, after another moment. "Boris has a lab in Yaroslavl."

Rei opened his mouth to respond, reaching out a hand to Kai when suddenly heavy knocking on the door startled them both.

"Police! Open up!"

…

"Are the detectives making their rounds?" Chief of police, Stanley Dickenson, asked, surveying the crime scene.

"They are sir," said the tiny policewoman next to him, as she led her commanding officer towards the scene. "We are currently investigating the friends of both victims. Neither of them had any record of family in the area, but we are contacting closest relatives by phone first."

"Good, thank you Emily."

The young woman nodded. As they approached, a tall African-American officer pulled away from the group.

"Report," Stanley nodded to Eddy, who immediately turned and gestured towards a small area with a large garbage bin against the wall.

"It seems that the two victims were on their way out of the building, indicated here," he began, waving a gloved hand at the door that stood ajar at the back of the building.

"Presumably to take out the trash; on their way back in they were confronted here," he pointed again at a small blood stain on the pavement, marked off by orange cones. "Forensics matched the blood to a nineteen year old out-of-college student, Max Tate. He probably fought back when his attacker struck."

Mr. Dickenson nodded gravely. "I understand that one of the victims was left behind?"

Eddy nodded, pointing with his pen towards a larger blood stain a few feet away from the door by the wall, accompanied by fresh blood splatter on the side of the building.

"Tyson Kinomiaya. He owns the comic shop—some kid making his way up the alley to buy a new manga found him about ten, maybe fifteen minutes after the shooting. Ballistics is running a match on the slugs we pulled right now."

"And nobody witnessed the attack?"

Eddy sighed, wiping his forehead with the back of his gloved hand.

"Tentatively we're assuming that Max was the intended target, and our friend Tyson got in the way. So he took a slug in the shoulder and the attacker made off with the other kid. The gun was probably silenced…this is a pretty dense area of the city. Someone would have heard the shot go off otherwise. An ambulance took him up to the local emergency room."

"Right," Mr. Dickenson nodded. "Get this wrapped up. I want answers by the end of the day."

…

A/N: Um…don't kill me? Hehehehe…


End file.
